Reste Avec Moi
by newmoon3012
Summary: UA Malec - Magnus jeune acrobate de cirque est embauché au cirque Alicante où il fait la connaissance d'Alec, un jeune homme aux allures d'ange. Leur rencontre sonne comme une évidence, pourtant Alec semble avoir des choses à cacher...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous!

Je vous propose de découvrir ma première fic sur le couple Malec. Nos chouchous évoluent ici dans un univers alternatif donc pas de magie, hormis celle du cirque! Il s'agit ici de la première partie de cette histoire, je travaille encore sur la seconde partie, mais j'avoue être en panne d'inspiration... Vos reviews me redonneront peut être ce qui me manque! :)

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, je pense en publier plus ou moins un par semaine, selon vos retours.

* * *

Le chapiteau se dressait, majestueux, le rouge de la toile tendue tranchait avec le ciel bleu. Installé dans une grande prairie, on pouvait apercevoir des caravanes; probablement les logements des artistes; ainsi qu'un enclos accueillant de superbes chevaux à la robe d'un noir de jais, de part et d'autre de la gigantesque tente. Le cirque Alicante était le plus réputé du pays, faisant salle comble à chacune de ses représentations. Spécialisé dans la voltige aérienne et les acrobaties, Alicante tranchait avec la tradition des cirques avec dressage de fauves et autres clowns, et proposait des numéros à couper le souffle.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et jetant un œil à sa montre à gousset, Magnus Bane remonta le col de son manteau en brocard pour se protéger de la brise marine et avança d'un pas décidé vers le chapiteau, bien qu'un peu stressé de ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans était artiste, et plus particulièrement artiste de cirque. Il avait quitté l'Indonésie 5 ans auparavant pour rejoindre les États Unis suite au décès de ses parents, et cherchait à se faire engager dans une troupe de cirque depuis. En effet il était acrobate depuis sa jeunesse et en était tellement passionné qu'il avait fait le choix d'en faire son gagne pain. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait eu la bonne surprise d'être contacté par le propriétaire du cirque Alicante qui souhaitait le rencontrer en vue d'une embauche.

Franchissant l'entrée du chapiteau, Magnus aperçut la vaste piste en son centre. Deux artistes répétaient un numéro de main à main, un jeune homme blond portait à bout de bras sa partenaire en équilibre sur un pied, le corps gainé en un parfait arabesque.

Magnus approcha doucement, fasciné par la maîtrise des deux artistes, il pouvait voir la confiance absolue que se portaient ces deux-là. Le blond donnant une impulsion fit virevolter la jeune femme rousse avant de la rattraper délicatement dans ses bras. L'asiatique applaudit doucement faisant se retourner les artistes qui l'observèrent surpris de voir un inconnu ici.

— Hem... Salut, qui est-tu? demanda le blond en posant sa compagne au sol.

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je...

— Magnus Bane? l'interrompit une voix dans son dos.

L'asiatique se retourna et vit un homme de haute stature s'avancer vers lui. Il portait un costume noir sur une chemise tout aussi sombre, un tatouage dépassait du tissus dans son cou, une barbe courte ornait son visage et son crâne était rasé. Ses yeux sombres peu amène se posèrent sur le jeune homme devant lui.

— Oui, c'est moi, répondit Magnus.

— Je suis Robert Lightwood, le propriétaire de ce cirque, suivez-moi, dit l'homme en s'éloignant déjà, au travail vous autres, ajouta t'il à l'adresse des acrobates.

Robert entraîna le jeune homme dans son bureau où il s'installa dans son grand fauteuil laissant la chaise en face de lui libre pour Magnus. Il observa l'asiatique en silence tandis que celui-ci prenait place devant lui. Il portait un long manteau en brocart grenat par dessus un pantalon noir moulant, un enchevêtrement de colliers en tout genres pendait sur sa poitrine et ses mains aux doigts manucurés de noir portaient de nombreuses bagues et chevalières. Il était coiffé en épis, des mèches colorées parsemaient sa chevelure brune, ses yeux mordorés étaient ombrés de noir et un fin cercle de barbe courte encadrait la bouche et le menton du jeune homme. Le propriétaire se dit que le style vestimentaire de Bane laissait à désirer, mais après tout si il était aussi talentueux que sa réputation le disait, il pouvait bien porter un tutu qu'il s'en moquerait comme de sa première chemise.

— Monsieur Bane, bienvenue au cirque Alicante, je vous ai fait venir car nous avons besoin de nouveau dans nos numéros, vos spécialités son la roue cyr et les sangles aériennes il me semble? questionna l'homme en jetant un œil aux documents sur son bureau.

— Tout à fait, Monsieur Lightwood, je serais honoré de rejoindre votre troupe, acquiesça Magnus avec un sourire.

— Bien, vous êtes engagé, votre réputation vous précède Mr Bane, je suis convaincu que vous serez un vrai atout pour ce cirque, fit l'homme avec un sourire en se levant et ouvrant la porte du bureau.

Un jeune homme apparut derrière, visiblement il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte et suspendit son geste.

— Bonjour Mr Lightwood, les nouvelles caravanes viennent d'arriver, le livreur attend votre contrôle.

— Très bien, j'y vais, répondit Robert, et se tournant vers sa nouvelle recrue, il lui dit: Simon va vous faire visiter les lieux et vous présenter la troupe, vous prendrez vos appartements dans l'une des nouvelles caravanes dès ce soir, en attendant mettez-vous au travail, nous avons une représentation dans deux jours, je veux que vous en fassiez partie.

A ces mots, le propriétaire partit, laissant en plan l'asiatique et son guide improvisé. Ce dernier s'avança et tendit la main vers Magnus avec un sourire.

— Simon Lewis, pour te servir.

— Magnus Bane, répondit le jeune homme en serrant la main tendue.

Simon fit visiter le cirque à Magnus, lui montrant les coulisses et les divers agrès qu'ils pratiquaient. Il lui appris que lui même était spécialisé dans la corde lisse, mais faisait également un numéro de cadre russe avec sa compagne Isabelle. De plus, il pratiquait le trapèze volant avec le reste de la troupe pour le final du spectacle.

— Tu verras, d'ici quelques temps tu pourras nous rejoindre au trapèze! dit Simon alors qu'il arrivaient dans une clairière derrière le chapiteau.

Magnus marqua un arrêt lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur mât chinois dressé devant lui. Un jeune homme torse nu y était accroché à l'horizontal, son corps puissant gainé à l'extrême pour maintenir la position. L'asiatique distinguait une chevelure noir corbeau et des tatouages sur la peau pâle de l'acrobate lui conférant une beauté angélique. Apercevant les visiteurs, l'équilibriste sauta au sol, attrapa une serviette et approcha en s'essuyant la nuque. Les yeux de Magnus ne l'avaient pas trompé, de près cet homme était tout simplement à tomber, un torse puissant à la peau claire, de beaux tatouages abstraits éparpillés sur le ventre, les bars ou les épaules, le plus beau étant sans nul doute celui courant dans le cou de l'apollon, et qui suivait les muscles de sa gorge. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur son front, encadrant un visage lisse d'une grande beauté, et pour parfaire le tableau, d'extraordinaires yeux bleu cobalt qui l'observaient avec une curiosité non feinte.

— Simon, qui est-ce? questionna l'adonis.

L'asiatique sortit de sa transe en clignant des yeux et rougissant légèrement murmura:

— Magnus Bane.

— C'est notre nouvelle recrue, ton père l'a engagé pour son numéro de roue cyr et de sangles aériennes, fit Simon.

— Super, j'ai hâte de voir ça, dit le brun avec un sourire charmeur en tendant la main vers le nouveau, au fait, je m'appelle Alexander Lightwood ... mais appelle-moi Alec comme tout le monde ici.

Magnus serra la main tendue avec un sourire et sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son ventre à ce contact. Et ces yeux bleus qui ne le quittaient pas semblaient l'ensorcelaient. Ce beau jeune homme semblait plein de surprises, et il avait hâte de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui.

— Lightwood... comme Robert Lightwood, le propriétaire du cirque? questionna l'asiatique.

— Oui, c'est mon père, répondit Alec.

— J'allais montrer l'espace commun à Magnus, tu te joins à nous Alec? C'est bientôt l'heure du repas, fit Simon les sortant tout deux de leurs pensées.

Les trois jeunes gens entrèrent dans une grande tente tendue au centre de l'espace occupé par les caravanes, dans un coin se trouvait une cuisine rudimentaire, mais fonctionnelle, à l'opposé un salon composé de grands fauteuils et d'énormes poufs était installé, et au centre de la tente, on trouvait une grande table à laquelle étaient installés quatre personnes. Magnus reconnut le blond et la rousse qu'il avait aperçu à son arrivée, ils étaient accompagnés de deux femmes brunes très semblables, l'une d'une vingtaine d'années arborait une longue chevelure d'un noir de jais et parlait joyeusement avec les autres. L'autre quant à elle était une femme d'âge mûr, elle avait les cheveux aussi noirs que la jeune fille à son côté, coupés en carré long, elle affichait un sourire, et une bienveillance maternelle émanait d'elle. Simon, Alec et Magnus vinrent s'installer à table.

— Salut, je m'appelle Jace, dit le blond en tendant la main vers Magnus, et voici Clary, ma compagne, Isabelle ma sœur, et Maryse notre mère.

L'asiatique serra la main du jeune homme aux yeux vairons.

— Waouh vous êtes tous de la même famille! Je suis ravi d'être parmi vous, je m'appelle Magnus Bane, répondit t-il tout sourire.

— Ce cirque est une grande famille Mr Bane, dit Maryse en posant la main sur son bras, nous comptons les uns sur les autres, bienvenue parmi nous.

Magnus sourit à la femme à ses côtés, elle était aussi belle que ses enfants, sa bonté filtrait à travers son sourire et son regard bienveillant.

— Alors tu fais quoi? demanda Isabelle curieuse, laisse-moi deviner, acrobaties au sol? Ou non plutôt voltige! Oh! De l'équilibrisme! enchaîna t'elle à toute vitesse les yeux pétillants.

— Izzy, laisse lui le temps de souffler, tu l'assommes avec toutes tes questions! répliqua Alec.

— Oh non laisse, j'aime parler de ma passion, surtout si c'est avec quelqu'un d'aussi passionné que moi, dit Magnus avant de se tourner vers la brune, je suis spécialisé dans la roue cyr, et je développe un numéro de sangles aériennes. Et vous? quels sont vos agrès?

— Eh bien tu connais déjà ma spécialité ainsi que celle d'Alec, répondit Simon, Izzy fait de la voltige à cheval, les pur sangs que tu as vu dehors sont les siens, Clary ensorcelle le public avec son numéro de tissus aérien, et Jace pratique la slack line.

— Et en plus de tout ça, on a développé des numéros communs, renchérit le blond, comme tu l'as vu, Clary et moi travaillons sur un numéro de main à main, il désigna Alec, je fais aussi de la planche sautoire avec l'oiseau que tu vois là, ainsi que de la barre russe avec mes frère et sœur.

Magnus était impressionné par la polyvalence de ses compagnons, et il avait hâte de découvrir leurs talents.

— Jace oublie le plus important, nous avons un numéro qui réunit toute la troupe, il est présenté en fin de show, dit Alec en captant le regard ambré de l'asiatique.

— Ah oui, votre numéro de trapèze volant est sublime! s'extasia Maryse faisant rire les artistes.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, les jeune gens échangèrent sur leur passion commune, et apprirent à se découvrir. L'asiatique apprit que Alec et Isabelle étaient jumeaux, ce dont il aurait pu se douter au vu de leur ressemblance. Jace était leur frère adoptif, il avait rejoint la famille à ses neuf ans suite au décès de son père au cours d'un numéro de voltige, malgré ce drame le jeune homme avait fait de la voltige son métier, et il vivait chaque jour pour sa passion. Clary et Simon étaient meilleurs amis depuis toujours, ils avaient rejoint la troupe six ans auparavant, et avaient tout deux trouvé l'amour en la personne de Jace et Isabelle, d'ailleurs Simon et la jolie brune étaient fiancés. Magnus ravi de découvrir ses compagnons se sentait bien parmi eux, et il se dit qu'il avait peut-être enfin trouvé sa place.

L'après-midi, la troupe retourna aux répétitions, les deux couples se concentrèrent sur leurs duos, laissant Magnus et Alec seuls sur la piste du cirque.

— Alors...Tu me montres ce que tu sais faire? questionna Alec en saisissant le grand anneau de travail de l'asiatique.

Magnus esquissa un sourire avant de retirer sa chemise dévoilant un torse finement ciselé à la peau caramel. Alec observa les muscles se l'asiatique rouler sous sa peau tandis qu'il se saisissait du cerceau et le faisait tourner doucement sur la piste. Il vint se placer en son centre, les bras et jambes en croix formant une roue, puis donnant une impulsion, il se mit à tournoyer avec grâce en un ballet enchanteur qui ne manqua pas d'impressionner Alec, soufflé par la beauté de cet homme qui ondulait avec passion sous ses yeux. Magnus enchaînait des figures complexes les yeux fermés, totalement abandonné à son art. Son spectateur avait l'impression que l'anneau était une extension du corps de l'asiatique tellement les mouvements étaient précis. Une sorte de pureté se dégageait de cette danse qui s'acheva trop tôt au goût d'Alec. Il observa Magnus se relever, le corps luisant de sueur et le souffle légèrement haletant et sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Alec plongea dans les yeux mordorés de l'indonésien et malgré lui fit un pas dans sa direction.

— Ce...C'était superbe, bafouilla le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

— Merci Alec, heureux que ça te plaise, répondit Magnus avec un sourire, et si à ton tour tu me montrais comment tu maîtrises ton mât?

Le cœur d'Alec rata un battement, les mots de l'asiatique soigneusement choisis donnaient à ses paroles une signification très sensuelle. A moins que son esprit ne lui joue des tours, oui cela ne pouvait être que ça, Magnus voulait seulement voir son numéro, rien de plus. Se reprenant le jeune homme l'entraîna au dehors vers son lieu d'entraînement.

Magnus observa son compagnon ôter son t-shirt dévoilant une nouvelle fois sa peau pâle marquée de tatouages, remarquant une fois de plus à quel point cet homme avait un corps à faire damner tous les saints du paradis. Alec grimpa lestement au mât et une fois au sommet, il bascula la tête en bas, coinça la barre entre son épaule et son cou et tout en retenant son poids en se cramponnant à l'agrès laissa doucement son corps basculer vers le bas, les yeux fixés sur le ciel. Il maintint la position quelques secondes avant de se redresser, puis descendant quelque peu sur la barre, il gaina son corps en faisant face à la barre, une main maintenait son poids en haut tandis que l'autre le soutenait plus bas, puis il bascula son corps à l'horizontale avec agilité. Magnus avait l'impression de voir un ange accroché à ce mât, l'aisance de ce jeune homme sur l'agrès était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Le numéro couplait la grâce et la puissance à la perfection. Enfin, l'indonésien ne put retenir une exclamation de frayeur lorsque Alec, après être remonté au plus haut de la barre esquissa un mouvement rappelant un battement d'ailes, les jambes solidement fixées à l'agrès, et se laissa glisser vivement vers le sol tête la première, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de la terre.

Le cœur de Magnus tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il avait vraiment eu peur pour Alec, et ne se l'expliquait pas. En effet il connaissait cet agrès, il en avait déjà vu plusieurs représentations, et cette dernière figure était un classique, cependant le jeune homme avait repoussé les limites de l'incroyable en se rattrapant à quelques centimètres du sol, là où d'autres s'arrêtaient à un mètre. Il commençait à comprendre à quel point cet homme était exceptionnel, et était heureux que le destin l'ait mit sur son chemin, ne désirant en cet instant rien d'autre que le découvrir d'avantage.

Alec se redressa et s'approcha de Magnus un sourire aux lèvres, son final avait visiblement eu l'effet escompté.

— Vraiment impressionnant, souffla l'asiatique.

— Merci, heureux que ça te plaise, répondit Alec faisant écho aux paroles de son camarade, j'ai beaucoup travaillé pour que ça soit parfait. Mon père n'a pas lésiné sur mon entraînement, il me faisait bosser parfois plus de quinze heures par jour, mais je suis fier d'être arrivé à ce résultat.

— Tu peux être fier! Ton travail est exceptionnel Alec! Tu as ça dans le sang, ça se voit, dit Magnus avec ferveur.

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement sous ces compliments.

— Tout comme toi. Et qui sait, un peut-être qu'un jour on aura l'occasion de monter un numéro ensemble?

Un large sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de l'indonésien à cette idée. Travailler sur un duo avec Alec signifiait passer d'avantage de temps en sa compagnie qui ; il devait bien se l'avouer; était très agréable. Il s'imaginait déjà volant dans les bras de l'apollon, se serrant contre son corps puissant, goûtant à ses lèvres... Il se donna une claque mentale pour se réveiller de sa rêverie, certes Alec lui plaisait plus qu'un peu, mais ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer, lui sauter dessus était à coup sur le meilleur moyen de le faire fuir, d'autant qu'il ne s'intéressait probablement pas aux hommes. Pourtant Magnus se souvenait des regards profonds qu'ils avaient échangés au cours des dernières heures, se pouvait-il qu'Alec partage son trouble?

La voix d'Alec le sortit de sa réflexion, mais n'ayant pas écouté, il bafouilla:

— Mmh?... Pardon, tu... tu disais?

— Je te proposais d'aller boire un coup, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

— Excellente idée! Mais je prendrais bien une douche avant, tu sais où je pourrais en trouver une? Je crois que mon logement n'est pas encore disponible...

— Viens chez moi, il faut que j'y passe aussi de toute façon, on ira picoler après.

Picoler? Alec voulait le saouler? Trouvant l'idée intéressante, Magnus rendit son sourire au jeune homme et le suivit vers les caravanes.

Magnus sortit de la douche en enfilant les vêtements qu'Alec lui avait prêté, ses propres affaires ne devant arriver que le lendemain. Le jeune homme se leva en l'apercevant.

— A mon tout, fais comme chez toi en attendant, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, dit-il avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

L'indonésien observa le logement d'Alec, c'était petit mais fonctionnel, on trouvait une cuisine avec une petite table, dans l'une des extrémités se trouvait la salle de bain, tandis qu'à son opposé, une porte s'ouvrait sur une chambre. La pièce était assez épurée, l'essentiel de la décoration se résumait à une photo aimantée sur le frigo. Magnus décrocha délicatement la photo et l'observa en silence. On y voyait la troupe accompagnée des parents Lightwood posant devant le chapiteau, les visages étaient souriants, et l'on devinait sans peine les liens les unissant. Pensant à sa propre famille, l'asiatique eut un pincement au cœur, la douleur de leur perte était encore très présente, ses parents lui manquaient terriblement.

Lorsqu'il émergea de la salle de bain, Alec trouva Magnus assis sur le lit, la photo à la main, la tristesse se lisait sur ses traits délicats. S'approchant doucement, il s'appuya contre le chambranle et observa l'homme perdu dans ses pensées. Sa mélancolie était palpable, cette photo avait vraisemblablement déclenché un profond trouble en lui. Alec sentit son cœur se serrer à cette image, voir souffrir cet homme lui était difficile, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose en cet instant, le prendre dans ses bras, le réconforter et lui faire oublier ses démons. Il alla s'asseoir aux côtés de l'indonésien et sa main se posa sur son genou en un geste qui lui apparut comme une évidence.

— Magnus... tu vas bien?

Celui-ci releva la tête, une larme roulait sur sa joue.

— Je suis tombé sur cette photo de vous. Elle... elle m'a rappelé ma propre famille, murmura Magnus la gorge serrée, ils sont morts il y a cinq ans dans un accident de voiture. Leur véhicule a dévalé dans un ravin.

Alec sentit son cœur se serrer, cet homme en apparence si enjoué cachait une profonde blessure, et il ne pouvait qu'admirer la force qu'il avait du déployer pour passer au dessus de ce drame. Sans un mot, le jeune homme entoura l'asiatique de ses bras et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux tandis que ce dernier sanglotait doucement, le visage enfoui contre son torse.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, même après que les larmes de Magnus se furent taries. Les bras d'Alec le rassuraient, il s'y sentait bien, comme si sa place avait toujours été à cet endroit. Se redressant avec regret, il regarda les prunelles cobalt du jeune homme et esquissa un mince sourire.

— Merci... et désolé pour le coup de déprime, dit l'asiatique soudain embarrassé par son comportement.

— Pas de problème, répondit Alec en essuyant d'un pouce le maquillage qui avait coulé sous les yeux de l'asiatique, tu en avait besoin.

Puis se levant, il tendit la main vers Magnus.

— Où va t'on? questionna l'indonésien en glissant ses doigts dans la paume tendue.

— Je te dois un verre, tu te souviens? sourit le jeune homme.

Ils sortirent devant la caravane, chacun avec une bière dans la main, s'installèrent dans des chaises longues, et discutèrent de leurs vies respectives en regardant les étoiles. Magnus parla de sa vie en Indonésie, de sa passion dévorante pour l'acrobatie, des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à venir aux États-Unis, Alec lui parla de sa vie au cirque où il avait grandi et apprit l'art de la voltige dès son plus jeune âge.

Quelques heures, et quelques verres plus tard, les deux hommes se levèrent décidant qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Alec accompagna Magnus jusqu'à sa caravane, souhaitant prolonger ce moment avec lui.

— Merci Alexander pour cette belle soirée, dit l'indonésien en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Alec releva la tendresse avec laquelle il avait prononcé son prénom, ne pensant même pas à le corriger. En temps normal il préférait qu'on le nomme par son diminutif, seul son père l'appelait Alexander. Mais dans la bouche de Magnus, son prénom semblait tout simplement beau. Cet homme était intriguant, mais également d'une grande sensibilité et Alec sentait son cœur s'emballer en sa présence, son souffle devenir court en le voyant, sa peau s'embraser à son contact. Alors n'écoutant que ses sentiments et l'alcool aidant, il franchit l'espace les séparant d'un pas et vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Magnus.

D'abord surprit par le geste du jeune homme, l'indonésien se laissa finalement aller en sentant une nuée de papillons s'envoler dans son vente, et il répondit au baiser de façon plus appuyée, les mains dans les cheveux d'Alec. Ce dernier mit doucement fin à leur étreinte, les joues rouges.

— Bonne nuit Magnus, murmura t'il avant de tourner les talons.

— Bonne nuit Alexander, souffla l'asiatique en le regardant s'éloigner avec un sourire.

Il rentra dans son nouveau logement, retira ses chaussures et son pantalon avant de se jeter sur le lit. Il remonta le col du t-shirt d'Alec sur son nez et inspira profondément son odeur de patchouli et fleur de lotus avec un sourire. Cette première journée avait été extraordinaire, non seulement il avait intégré le cirque de ses rêves, rencontré une troupe géniale, mais surtout le bel Alexander Lightwood venait de l'embrasser.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à vous!

Voici le chapitre 2 de Reste Avec Moi! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

* * *

_Il volait dans les airs, les poignets solidement accrochés aux sangles reliées au plafond. Il se mouvait au rythme de la musique, son cœur battait au ralenti et sa respiration était sereine, il se trouvait dans son élément. Il descendait doucement vers le sol en tournant autours de la piste comme un oiseau, il voyait un jeune homme angélique l'observer depuis la terre. Il fronçait les sourcils, troublé, les anges n'étaient-ils pas sensés voler dans les airs, bien au dessus des nuages? Il se posait à ses côtés et plongeait son regard dans les yeux cobalt de l'ange, celui-ci saisissait l'une de ses sangles pour la passer autours de son poignet. Leurs mains se rencontraient, leurs doigts se nouaient et tout deux s'envolaient à nouveau en tournoyant. L'ange déployait ses ailes immaculées, l'enveloppant délicatement dans un écrin de douceur et venait déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes..._

Des coups frappés à sa porte réveillèrent Magnus en sursaut. Il jeta un regard perdu autours de lui, où se trouvait-il déjà?Ah oui, le cirque, il était dans sa caravane, et l'impatient qui tambourinait à sa porte l'avait tiré du plus merveilleux rêve qu'il ai fait... Il se leva en soupirant et alla ouvrir. Simon se trouvait sur le seuil, une grosse valise à ses côtés, son éternel sourire accroché au visage.

— Surprise! Tes bagages viennent d'être livrés!

— Merci Simon, répondit Magnus en étouffant un bâillement.

— Je suis votre serviteur, fit le jeune homme en faisant la révérence, allez on se réveille, une longue journée nous attend!

Simon tourna les talons et parti vers la tente commune en courant laissant Magnus encore sonné par son réveil. Il saisit sa valise et rentra dans son logement en baillant. Il rangea ses affaires dans les placards, fit son lit, s'étira longuement pour dégourdir ses muscles, et se déshabilla en vue d'une bonne douche salvatrice. Il plia soigneusement le t-shirt dans lequel il avait dormi et le posa délicatement sur son oreiller un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, puis se détourna pour aller se laver.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit l'espace commun, Magnus trouva Jace, Clary, Isabelle et Simon en train de déjeuner, parlant avec entrain. Il se glissa à leurs côtés avec un bonjour discret et se servit un grand bol de café. Il constata déçu qu'Alec n'était pas encore arrivé. Isabelle se tourna vers lui.

— Alors bien dormi? Tu te plais ici? Comment était l'entraînement hier? On ne vous a pas revu pour le dîner...

— Izzy je t'ai déjà dit de te calmer, tu vas le faire fuir avec tes questions, grogna Alec qui venait de rentrer.

Il s'installa en face de l'indonésien et leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement, et Magnus aperçut l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui détourna rapidement le regard et reporta son attention sur sa sœur.

— On a seulement bu un coup après l'entraînement et n'ayant pas faim ni l'un ni l'autre, on est allés se coucher directement, dit Alec en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

La brune plissa les yeux, elle connaissait son jumeau par cœur et savait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, mais décida de le laisser tranquille à ce sujet, se promettant de le cuisiner plus tard.

— Mouais... et comment s'est passé votre entraînement? questionna la jeune femme, il est aussi doué que le prétend papa?

— Bien, c'était super... Magnus est très doué avec son agrès, son numéro est plutôt ... magique, acheva Alec en regardant l'asiatique sous ses cils.

Magique... Ce mot résumait à lui seul la journée que Magnus avait vécu la veille, de même que son rêve angélique. Il sourit au jeune homme, ne parvenant à quitter ses prunelles cobalt qui semblaient une fois de plus l'ensorceler. Tant de choses passaient dans ce regard, de la tendresse, de la chaleur, de l'émerveillement, et ces yeux faisaient chavirer le cœur de Magnus.

Jace ricana en remarquant le trouble des deux hommes, visiblement ces deux-là s'étaient trouvés, et étaient déjà fou l'un de l'autre. Connaissant son frère adoptif, jamais il ne l'avouerait, mais il n'était pas dupe, il savait que celui-ci avait une attraction pour les hommes depuis quelques années déjà, et il était heureux qu'il ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un à sa hauteur. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais Magnus lui inspirait une confiance naturelle, comme si il avait toujours fait partie de la famille, il voyait la passion brûler dans son regard, et la tendresse qui filtrait de ses yeux lorsqu'ils se posaient sur Alec.

— Allez les enfants c'est l'heure de se mettre au travail, annonça le blond en se raclant la gorge, Alec, on doit répéter le numéro de planche, la représentation est demain soir, et on a encore pas mal de choses à revoir.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et se leva pour suivre son frère au dehors non sans avoir adressé un sourire à Magnus. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire avec un pincement au cœur, il aurait aimé travailler à nouveau avec Alec, passer du temps avec lui et avoir son avis sur son numéro de sangles aériennes. Avec un léger soupir, il se tourna vers les filles et Simon.

— Alors je suppose que c'est avec vous que je vais bosser aujourd'hui?

— Ouaip! Et crois-moi ça ne va pas être de tout repos! s'exclama Isabelle.

La brune avait raison, la matinée fut harassante, les trois jeunes gens l'occupèrent au dressage d'un jeune cheval qui devait intégrer le numéro d'Izzy par la suite. La bête était pleine de vie et leur avait donné du fil à retordre d'abord pour l'attraper, puis pour le faire accepter la cavalière sur son dos. Tout trois avaient reçu nombre de coups et étaient tombés de nombreuses fois, heureusement sans se blesser. Alors quand l'heure du repas arriva, ils furent ravis de s'installer à l'ombre d'un grand chêne et de déguster les sandwichs que Maryse leur avait apporté. Au loin ils pouvaient voir leurs deux compagnons volant dans les airs sous l'impulsion de la planche.

L'après-midi fut également très intense, tout les quatre travaillèrent leur agrès solo, voltige à cheval pour Isabelle, tissus aérien pour Clary, corde lisse pour Simon et sangles pour Magnus. Ces derniers se trouvèrent des atomes crochus, leurs disciplines étant très semblables, et tout trois purent améliorer leur numéro grâce aux conseils des autres.

Après un passage chez eux pour une bonne douche et se changer, ils prirent le chemin de l'espace commun alors que le jour déclinait, tout trois étaient fourbus, mais heureux de leur journée. Ils se vautrèrent dans les poufs du salon avec soulagement et furent bientôt rejoints par Jace. Clary s'empressa de raconter sa journée à son compagnon, tandis que l'indonésien fixait l'entrée de la tente en s'attendant à voir rentrer Alec à tout moment.

— Il ne viendra pas, dit Jace qui avait remarqué le regard plein d'espoir de son camarade, il fait des heures sup' sur le mât.

La déception de Magnus devait se lire sur son visage car Isabelle lui poussa le genou en souriant et lui dit:

— Rejoins-le, et dis-lui de se ménager, son numéro est parfait.

L'asiatique rendit son sourire à la brune et se leva avant de sortir dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il prit la direction de la clairière où Alec était effectivement encore en plein entraînement malgré la nuit environnante. Celui-ci avait vu Magnus arriver de loin, il sauta donc à terre quand il entra dans l'espace de travail.

— Je parie que ma sœur t'envoie me demander de me ménager, dit le jeune homme.

Magnus devinait Alec plus qu'il ne le voyait, mais vint tout de même devant lui et leva le visage vers ses yeux qui brillaient quelque peu.

— En effet, et elle a bien raison, rit l'indonésien, ton numéro est au point et tu le sais, tout ce que tu gagnera à travailler toute la nuit c'est de te blesser.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais, et puis se priver d'un sens permet de développer les autres et d'être encore meilleur... tu sais de quoi je parle, pas vrai? Je t'ai vu hier, tu te souviens? Tu avais les yeux fermés dans ta roue, tu as poussé ton art à un tel niveau que tu n'as même plus besoin de voir ce qui t'entoure, tu deviens la roue, souffla Alec.

Magnus fut surpris que le jeune homme l'ait autant observé, mais il ne pouvait le contredire, en effet avec l'expérience il avait fini par se couper de sa vue pour pleinement ressentir son art. Il sourit au jeune homme, ravi d'avoir fait l'objet de tant d'attention de sa part.

— C'est vrai que je ne tourne pas très rond parfois, mais me traiter de roue c'est bas! plaisanta t'il faisant pouffer Alec.

— Allez tu as raison j'ai assez bossé pour aujourd'hui, ça te dit de venir manger un morceau chez moi?

— Tu... ne préférerais pas manger avec le reste de la troupe? questionna Magnus qui n'avait pourtant aucune envie de les rejoindre.

— Non, je crois que si je passe une seconde de plus avec Simon je vais finir par l'étriper... marmonna le jeune homme, entendons-nous bien, il est super, et je suis heureux que ma sœur ait trouvé un homme bien pour partager sa vie, mais il parle trop et parfois il me tape sur le système. Tous ce que je veux ce soir c'est un repas au calme avec toi...

L'indonésien sentit son cœur faire un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Alec venait bien de dire qu'il préférait passer la soirée seul avec lui plutôt qu'avec sa famille? Il repensa soudain au baiser de la veille et se demanda si le jeune homme avait agit sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou s'il était conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Quoi qu'il en soit cette soirée était un excellent moyen de le savoir, et en plus, ne l'ayant presque pas vu de la journée il mourait d'envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui à l'abri des regards. Il accepta donc l'invitation et ils rejoignirent donc la caravane en silence.

Lorsqu'Alec alluma la lumière, l'asiatique fut éblouit par la soudaine luminosité, puis ses yeux s'adaptant doucement, son regard tomba sur le torse encore dénudé de l'apollon devant lui. C'est alors qu'il remarqua plusieurs marques de brûlure sur la peau claire du jeune homme.

— Mon dieu Alec! Mais c'est quoi ces marques? Comment tu t'es fait ça? s'exclama t'il.

— Oh ça? C'est rien, le revêtement du mât a tendance à brûler la peau parfois, normalement il faudrait que je porte une bonne couche de vêtements pour éviter ça, mais j'aime pas, je me sens entravé, expliqua le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

— Eh bien il faut soigner ça, c'est pas bien beau à voir, vas prendre une douche, je vais chercher de quoi te panser, dit Magnus en sortant pour aller chercher sa trousse de soins dans sa propre caravane.

Lorsqu'il revint, Alec sortait de la douche, une serviette nouée autours de la taille, et il se frictionnait les cheveux avec une seconde. Magnus manqua de faire tomber sa trousse en l'apercevant ainsi, décidément l'effet que ce corps avait sur lui était plus que gênant! Réunissant le peu de maîtrise qui lui restait, il s'approcha en brandissant les pansements.

— J'ai ce qu'il faut! Vas t'asseoir que je voie d'un peu plus près ces vilaines brûlures, dit il en désignant le lit derrière le jeune homme.

Ce dernier alla s'asseoir docilement, et fut rejoint par son médecin improvisé. Magnus constata que la plupart des blessures étaient minimes et auraient disparues le lendemain, il choisit donc d'y appliquer seulement une crème apaisante. En revanche, l'une des brûlures bien plus importante marquait l'intérieur de l'avant bras du jeune homme, et une autre zébrait le côté de son ventre. Il s'attaqua tout d'abord au bras, venant le poser sur ses cuisses, paume vers le ciel, il le massa délicatement à l'aide d'un baume de sa composition à base d'aloe vera.

Alec se laissait faire et observait avec attention les gestes de l'asiatique. Il appréciait sentir les doigts de Magnus sur sa peau, il sentait une douce chaleur se diffuser au creux de son bras, lui donnant de délicieux frissons. Il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer ces mains sur lui, le caressant avec une douceur infinie, glissant dans ses cheveux, sur sa gorge, son torse, son ventre... Il rouvrit subitement les yeux, n'ayant pas eu conscience de les avoir fermés, et les écarquilla quelques instants pour chasser ses pensées, ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer. Il reporta son attention sur les gestes de l'homme à ses côtés qui, heureusement n'avait pas remarqué son moment d'égarement.

Magnus banda le bras après y avoir appliqué une bonne couche de baume, puis son regard dériva vers le ventre de son compagnon. Il lui fit signe de se lever pour y faciliter l'accès et le jeune homme vint se placer face à lui.

L'indonésien se raidit en prenant soudain conscience de la position tentatrice dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et du peu de tissus qui couvrait Alec. Il tenta tant bien que mal d'en faire abstraction pour achever sa tâche, se retenant de dévorer les abdominaux à sa portée.

Le jeune homme remarqua la tension dans les épaules de Magnus.

— Ça va? C'est si moche que ça? questionna t'il en jetant un œil à son ventre.

Magnus piqua un fard. Bon dieu Alec n'avait même pas conscience de l'effet qu'il avait sur lui! Il continua de masser la blessure avec application, fixant son regard uniquement sur ce petit bout de peau abîmé tout en luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sauter sur l'adonis qui lui faisait face. Pourtant il crevait d'envie d'embrasser ce ventre, voire de le mordiller, de tracer le contour des tatouages d'Alec du bout de la langue, de découvrir ce que cachait cette maudite serviette... Une baffe mentale partit faisant s'envoler ses fantasmes, il avait beaucoup trop d'imagination, et il devait se contrôler coûte que coûte! Même s'il mourait d'envie de toucher Alec de façon plus sensuelle, il se devait de se maîtriser pour ne pas tout flanquer par terre. Il se reconcentra donc sur sa tâche et acheva le pansement d'une main habile.

Alec qui avait bien eu du mal a contrôler ses frissons sous les divins doigts de Magnus le regarda se relever, regrettant déjà ce doux contact sur sa peau.

— Merci... Souffla t'il incapable de plus d'éloquence.

L'indonésien lui sourit et inclina la tête, plongeant son regard dans le bleu des yeux du jeune homme. Comment lui faire comprendre la tempête qui couvait dans son cœur? Comment lui expliquer qu'il le désirait depuis le moment où il avait sauté de ce mât pour venir à sa rencontre, et qu'il voulait bien plus avec lui? Il avait peur de brusquer le jeune homme, de le faire fuir, de le perdre à jamais et ça il n'était pas sur d'y survivre...

Alec voyait le trouble dans l'ambre des yeux de Magnus. Se pouvait-il que l'atmosphère l'électrise tout autant que lui? Après tout il ne l'avait pas repoussé la veille lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, il lui avait même rendu son baiser même si ça avait été fugace vu qu'il avait fui en réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire... Pourtant il ne parvenait à s'expliquer pourquoi, mais quand il était avec Magnus tout était simple, voire évident, il se sentait libre de faire ce que son cœur lui dictait, libre d'éprouver des sentiments qu'il avait refoulé depuis tant d'années...

Alors sans réfléchir, sa main vint se poser délicatement sur la joue de l'asiatique, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, et ne voyant aucun signe de recul de sa part, il glissa sur la bouche de l'indonésien pour l'embrasser plus franchement, sa langue en revendiquant l'accès.

Magnus sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine, il avait l'impression de rêver, tous ses désirs semblaient désormais à sa portée, et Alec lui prouvait par ses gestes qu'il semblait vouloir la même chose que lui. Ses lèvres cédèrent à la requête silencieuse, et l'asiatique rendit enfin son baiser au jeune homme, des papillons dans le ventre. Il pouvait sentir les tambourinements du cœur d'Alec sous ses doigts, les frissons qui parcouraient son échine, et la passion avec laquelle il l'embrassait, égale à la sienne. Soudain plus audacieux, il plaqua son partenaire contre le mur proche, et se pressa davantage contre lui. Les lèvres de l'indonésien quittèrent la bouche du jeune homme pour rejoindre sa gorge où il peu enfin suivre le tracé de son tatouage, lui arrachant de doux gémissements. D'une main il épingla ses poignets au mur, tandis que l'autre descendait sur son flanc, à la rencontre de la serviette et de sa hanche.

— Mag... Magnus... attends... haleta le jeune homme.

L'asiatique se réveilla de sa transe en entendant la voix de son compagnon. Il relâcha ses poignets et se recula quelque peu.

— Dé... Désolé, je me suis...un peu laissé aller... bafouilla t'il soudain inquiet d'avoir poussé le bouchon trop loin.

Alec s'accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle la tête baissée, puis levant les yeux, il croisa le regard inquiet de Magnus.

— Ce ... c'était super, mais je ... j'aimerais y aller doucement, j'aimerais qu'on prenne notre temps, tu comprends c'est la ... la première fois que ... bredouilla le jeune homme en rougissant.

— La première fois que tu vas aussi loin avec un homme? osa Magnus avec un sourire quelque peu rassuré de ne pas avoir fait fuir Alec.

Le jeune homme devint écarlate.

— La première fois avec qui que ce soit... murmura t'il en détournant le regard.

Le cœur de Magnus rata un battement. Alec était vierge. Cette révélation sonna quelque peu l'indonésien qui ne se serait jamais douté de ça. Enfin quoi avec ce corps d'apollon il avait bien du réveiller la libido de quelqu'un, homme ou femme! Quoi qu'il en soit, il était touché qu'Alec lui porte assez de confiance pour lui révéler son secret, il trouvait même ça adorable. Il posa la main sur sa joue pour le faire relever le regard vers lui.

— Eh bien je suis flatté d'être le premier sur ce terrain, et je suis tout disposé à nous laisser le temps qu'il faudra, à une seule condition! dit-il d'un air très sérieux.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

— Vas enfiler quelque chose de décent, parce que si tu gardes cette serviette, je ne réponds plus de rien! expliqua Magnus avec un sourire espiègle en désignant le dit tissus, avant de sortir de la chambre pour laisser un peu d'intimité au jeune homme.

Alec rougit de plus belle en découvrant la bosse évocatrice qui poignait sous sa serviette. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait eu cet effet-là sur lui, il en était à la fois gêné, et étrangement heureux. Il faut dire que les attentions de Magnus étaient divines de sensualité, ses mains sur lui l'avaient rendu fou et avaient réveillé son désir pour cet homme exceptionnel. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il appuya la tête contre le mur et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il pouvait presque encore sentir la bouche de l'asiatique contre la sienne, il sentait son goût sur sa langue. Il sourit en repensant à ce doux moment d'intimité, oui Magnus le rendait heureux, cette certitude était désormais solidement ancré en lui. Il s'habilla simplement d'un pantalon crème et d'une chemise en jean sombre dont il remonta les manches sur ses coudes, puis sortit de la caravane pour rejoindre son compagnon. Il le trouva sans surprise étendu dans l'une des chaises longues, regardant les étoiles. L'indonésien ayant entendu Alec approcher tourna la tête vers lui.

— Mmh pretty boy! susurra t'il avec un sourire charmeur.

— Tu as faim? questionna le jeune homme en rosissant.

— De toi? Toujours!

— Cesses de faire l'andouille et viens m'aider s'il te plaît, dit Alec en gloussant.

Magnus se leva et vola un baiser à son compagnon, puis tout deux rentrèrent dans la caravane pour préparer de quoi manger. Le repas se déroula sur un ton léger, les deux hommes se racontèrent leur journée de travail et évoquèrent la représentation du lendemain, ainsi que le déménagement du cirque vers une autre ville prévu pour le sur-lendemain. Une fois repus, ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe fraîche, la tête de Magnus reposant sur l'épaule d'Alec et ils observèrent la voûte céleste, s'amusant à trouver les constellations ou à en créer de nouvelles.

Leur contemplation dura quelques heures, puis sentant la fatigue le gagner, Magnus se redressa et passa une main sur son visage.

— Il se fait tard, on ferait mieux d'aller dormir, sinon on ne tiendra pas le choc demain. Ça serait dommage que je me plante pour ma première représentation avec vous, dit-il avec un sourire avant de se lever.

Alec l'imita et vint déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres en nouant ses doigts aux siens.

— Bonne nuit Alexander, merci pour cette belle soirée, murmura Magnus avant de tourner les talons.

Le jeune homme le retint avant que leurs doigts ne se séparent.

— Mag's attends... Et si tu dormais ici ce soir?

Mag's? Le diminutif était sorti naturellement de la bouche d'Alec, et sonna comme une caresse dans les oreilles de Magnus. Mag's... ça lui plaisait bien. Quant à sa demande, il n'osait l'espérer, pourtant il en avait rêvé toute la soirée. La requête du jeune homme lui revint en mémoire, Alec avait bien parlé de dormir, rien de plus, mais ça lui convenait. Ses sentiments naissants pour son compagnon lui donnaient vraiment envie de faire les choses bien, il laisserait donc au jeune homme le temps nécessaire pour s'ouvrir à lui. Il se retourna et plongea son regard dans l'azur des yeux d'Alec.

— Avec plaisir Alexander.

Le jeune homme lui offrit son plus beau sourire et ils rentrèrent tout deux. Alec retira son pantalon et sa chemise et se glissa sous les draps. Magnus se dévêtit également ne gardant que son boxer et se retourna vers le lit, hésitant. Le jeune homme lui ouvrit les bras, l'invitant à le rejoindre avec un sourire chaleureux. L'indonésien vint se lover contre son compagnon qui referma ses bras sur lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

— Bonne nuit Magnus.

— Bonne nuit Alexander, murmura t'il avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Voici le nouveau chapitre de Reste Avec Moi, un poil en retard, je m'en excuse.

Je n'ai encore pas eu de retour de votre part au sujet de cette histoire, j'espère donc qu'elle vous plait!:)

* * *

Alec ouvrit doucement les yeux, réveillé par la lueur du jour levant qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Il tendit le bras de l'autre côté du lit et remarqua l'absence de Magnus. Il se redressa et jeta un œil autours de lui.

— Mag's? appela t'il imaginant que son compagnon se trouvait à la cuisine.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Son cœur se serra, Magnus avait-il fui durant la nuit? Il se glissa hors des draps et sorti de la chambre. Personne. Il enfila un pantalon et un t-shirt avant d'aller jeter un œil dehors espérant trouver son compagnon.

L'indonésien se trouvait là, dos à la caravane, des écouteurs dans les oreilles et semblait danser... Non, pas de la danse Alec avait déjà vu ça auparavant, les gestes de Magnus mimaient des postures de combat, d'après ses souvenirs, cette discipline s'appelait le kata, et l'asiatique semblait maîtriser cet art à la perfection. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et plein de grâce. Le soleil levant brillait dans les cheveux bruns de l'homme et sur son corps hâlé, lui conférant une aura dorée.

Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement et profitant d'un instant d'immobilité de son compagnon, il vint enlacer son torse, le visage dans sa nuque, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur de bois de santal de Magnus.

Ce dernier retira ses écouteurs et tourna légèrement la tête vers Alec pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

— Bonjour mon ange.

— J'ai eu peur que tu sois parti, murmura le jeune homme en resserrant sa prise.

— Pour aller où? Tu m'as demandé de rester hier soir, tu te souviens? Alors je suis là. Je n'arrivais seulement plus à dormir alors je suis sorti pour une petite séance de méditation.

— C'était très beau, tu m'apprendras? demanda Alec avec un sourire à tomber.

— Avec plaisir, mais plus tard si tu veux bien, j'ai autre chose en tête pour ce matin, répondit Magnus en se retournant

Le jeune homme le dévisagea un instant l'interrogeant du regard.

— Que dirais-tu d'une ballade sur la plage avec moi avant le petit déjeuner?

Un sourire rayonnant lui répondit et Alec déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le cirque était installé sur la côte, à cinq-cents mètres d'une crique dissimulée dans un écrin rocheux où une petite plage de sable blanc s'étendait vers une eau calme et claire. Les deux hommes descendirent le sentier menant à la grève puis une fois en bas, ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures afin d'éprouver la douceur du sable sur leurs pieds nus. Alec avança vers l'eau, restant à la limite des vagues et inspira profondément, gorgeant ses poumons de l'air marin chargé d'iode. La brise fraîche faisait flotter ses cheveux, les rabattant sur ses yeux fermés. Magnus observa le jeune homme à la dérobée, une grande sérénité se dégageait de ses traits, les paumes de ses mains étaient tournées vers la mer, et ses bras légèrement écartés, comme pour accueillir les zéphyrs marins. Plus que jamais, Alec ressemblait à un ange en cet instant, il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, et faisait s'emballer le cœur de l'indonésien.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard ardent que son compagnon posait sur lui. L'ambre des prunelles de Magnus semblaient le transpercer. Il pouvait y lire comme dans un livre ouvert ses émotions, admiration, chaleur, émoi, douceur, tendresse, passion, amour... Ce regard l'ébranla jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, il réalisait que tout ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Magnus était l'exact reflet de ses propres sentiments. Il était en train de tomber irrémédiablement amoureux de cet homme qu'il avait rencontré seulement quelques jours plus tôt. Etait-ce cela que les gens appelaient le coup de foudre? Il était effrayé par la force de ses sentiments tout autant qu'ils le rendaient fou de bonheur. La vérité s'imposa à lui, comme une évidence: il avait besoin de cet homme, il désirait cet homme du fond de son âme. Il se laissa entraîner dans le tourbillon de ses émotions et fondit sur les lèvres de Magnus, l'embrassant avec ardeur, les mains sur ses reins le pressant contre lui.

L'indonésien pris au dépourvu accueillit le baiser avec surprise avant d'y répondre avec ferveur. A travers cette étreinte, il ressentait la passion d'Alec faisant écho à ses propres sentiments, il se sentait en symbiose avec lui, comme s'ils ne formaient qu'un seul être. Le souffle lui manquait, son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, la tête lui tournait, mais peu lui importait, il voulait rester à jamais dans ces bras puissants qui l'étreignaient avec tant de douceur, il voulait se noyer dans ce baiser, et surtout il voulait se fondre en Alec. Jamais il n'avait ressentit de sentiments aussi forts qu'en cet instant, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet, il aimait cet homme de tout son être, et il lui appartenait désormais corps et âme.

Alec s'écarta délicatement de Magnus et le regarda intensément. Les mots qu'il brûlait de dire restaient coincés sur ses lèvres, refusant de sortir. Je t'aime. Il n'avait pas idée que ces trois petits mots pouvaient être si durs à prononcer. Mais il avait peur de brusquer son compagnon, après tout c'est lui même qui l'avait freiné la veille. Pourtant l'alchimie qui les unissait était réelle, il l'avait ressenti, leurs gestes étaient ceux de deux amants, non ceux d'un couple naissant, comme s'ils étaient évidents. Il prit donc une grande inspiration et se lança:

— Je t'aime Magnus.

L'indonésien n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Alec était définitivement plein de surprises.

— Que fais-tu du « Prenons notre temps? » , questionna t'il avec un sourire.

— Au diable la prudence! dit Alec avec un léger rire. Écoutes, tout à l'heure j'ai vraiment eu peur que tu sois parti durant la nuit, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais besoin de ta présence à mes côtés. Et quand tu m'a regardé, je ... tu as débloqué quelque-chose en moi, et je sais maintenant que je t'appartiens depuis l'instant où nos yeux se sont rencontrés ... Je t'aime Mag's. acheva t'il dans un murmure.

Les mots du jeune homme résonnaient dans la tête de Magnus, ils étaient vibrants de sincérité et faisaient chavirer son cœur. Il passa les doigts dans les cheveux d'Alec et les fit glisser jusqu'à sa joue sans quitter le cobalt de ses yeux.

— Je t'aime aussi Alexander, chuchota t'il.

Les deux amants échangèrent un baiser passionné, tout deux débordants de bonheur et soulagés de leur aveu. Quelques instants plus tard, Alec recula doucement tout en gardant les mains de son compagnon dans les siennes.

— Ça te dit de piquer une tête? questionna t'il une lueur espiègle passant dans son regard.

— Tu crèves d'envie de voir mon corps avoue! Rit Magnus.

— Il est vrai que tu es sexy mais je ne te pensais pas si prétentieux.

— Je suis conscient de mes atouts, Alexander, et mon corps en fait partie. J'ai travaillé de nombreuses années pour le façonner ainsi.

— C'est comme ça que tu as eu ta médaille de vantardise ? Lança le jeune homme en lui envoyant un jet d'eau, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

— Oh le coup bas! S'exclama l'indonésien. Tu vas voir toi!

D'un bond il rejoignit Alec dans l'eau, et tout deux jouèrent comme des enfants, s'amusant à s'éclabousser et riant aux éclats.

Une heure plus tard, ils remontèrent vers cirque, ravis de ce moment de détente. Ils entrèrent dans l'espace commun où le reste de la troupe partageait un copieux petit déjeuner. Leurs vêtements et cheveux détrempés n'échappèrent pas à leurs amis, de même que leur regard complice.

— Alors? Où étiez-vous ce matin? questionna Jace, un sourire évocateur aux lèvres quand le couple s'installa côte à côte en face de lui.

— A la crique, on est juste allés se baigner un peu, expliqua Alec.

— Tout habillés? Et par ce froid? s'exclama Isabelle.

— On va dire que ton frère m'a quelque peu provoqué... dit Magnus faisant glousser son compagnon.

— Et tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier parce que...? questionna Clary.

Magnus glissa un regard vers son compagnon qui avait rougi. Devait-il révéler leur relation naissante à leurs amis? Ils n'avaient pas abordé la question et l'asiatique ne connaissait pas la position d'Alec sur la question. Il ne savait même pas si ses proches avaient connaissance de son homosexualité. Magnus était encore en train de se poser mille questions quand son compagnon prit la parole et répondit à l'interrogation de la rousse.

— Parce qu'il a dormi chez moi hier soir, dit-il en souriant à Magnus.

— Ah ... Alors vous êtes ... commença Simon.

— Ensemble, oui, fit le jeune homme en glissant ses doigts dans ceux de son amant.

Il semblait serein, malgré la délicate teinte rosée de ses joues. Magnus était heureux qu'il assume leur relation devant ses proches. Il vint déposer un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

— Oh! Vous êtes trop mignons tout les deux! s'extasia Isabelle, ravie de voir le bonheur qui irradiait des deux hommes.

Alec rougit davantage, il n'était pas habitué à être le centre de l'attention, et même s'il était fier d'avoir avoué sa relation à ses amis, il n'appréciait pas d'être sous le feu des projecteurs, son couple avec Magnus les regardait eux, et eux-seuls. Il opta donc pour la diversion.

— Alors quel est le programme de la journée? Je vous rappelle qu'on a une représentation ce soir, et que c'est la dernière dans cette ville, il faut leur en mettre plein la vue!

— Izzy et moi on se disait qu'il fallait qu'on revoie une dernière fois le numéro de barre russe tout les trois, avança Jace.

— Parfait! Allons-y dans ce cas! Simon, Clary travaillez une dernière fois sur vos prestations solo, toi aussi Mag's, ajouta t'il en se tournant vers son compagnon, fais toi aider de Clary et Simon au besoin pour ton numéro de sangles. On se retourne tous cet après midi pour la répétition du final aux trapèzes.

Isabelle et Jace se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la tente. Alec resta en arrière pour déposer un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de Magnus.

— Allez tu vas le retrouver ton chéri! railla Isabelle.

Le jeune homme soupira et rejoint son frère et sa sœur.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils s'entraînaient, leur numéro semblait enfin au point grâce à quelques ajustements. Ils s'accordèrent donc une pause, s'asseyant à même le sol avec de quoi s'hydrater après l'effort. Le regard d'Alec dérivait régulièrement vers le chapiteau où son compagnon devait travailler avec les deux amis d'enfance. Le remarquant, Isabelle sauta sur l'occasion de taquiner son jumeau.

— Alors, Magnus hein?

Alec reporta son regard sur sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils.

— Eh bien quoi?

— Oh rien, c'est juste que ça fait à peine deux jours que vous vous connaissez...

— Et il dort déjà chez toi, acheva Jace avec un sourire, tu deviens dévergondé ma parole!

— Oui il a dormi chez moi, répliqua le brun en appuyant sur le mot "dormi".

— Et tu crois vraiment qu'on va croire ça? Allez pas à nous, vous vous dévorez du regard dès que vous êtes dans la même pièce! s'exclama la jeune femme.

— Non Izzy, je t'assure qu'on n'a fait que dormir, répondit Alec le rouge aux joues, de toute façon je n'aurais même pas su comment m'y prendre...

Les yeux d'Isabelle s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle savait que son jumeau avait déjà eu quelques flirts, et elle en avait déduit qu'il avait forcément déjà couché avec quelqu'un.

— Mais ... Je croyais que ...

— Non Izzy, je ne suis jamais allé au delà de quelques caresses.

— Alors tu es ... commença le blond.

— Vierge? Oui Jace, je suis vierge. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais faire les choses bien avec Mag's. Je ... cette proximité, cette étape m'effraie un peu, j'ai peur de mal faire les choses, et de le perdre... confessa Alec.

Isabelle vint passer son bras autours de ses épaules, une main sur son genou en un geste apaisant. Le désarroi de son jumeau la touchait, d'autant que c'était la première fois qu'il se confiait de la sorte. Certes, elle savait déjà depuis quelques années qu'Alec aimait les hommes, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à avoir de détails sur ses aventures. Habituellement c'était lui qui prenait soin des autres, il avait été là pour elle durant toute sa vie, les rôles s'inversaient enfin, et elle comptait bien tout faire pour que son frère soit heureux.

— Alec, je comprends que tu sois inquiet, qui ne le serait pas à ta place? Mais tu sais, que tu sois vierge n'est pas un problème.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

— Peut-être que si, enfin quoi réfléchis, je n'ai aucune expérience sexuelle, comment je pourrais parvenir à le combler alors que je n'y connais rien, comment je saurais quand le bon moment sera venu?!

— Alec calmes-toi, quand tu sera prêt, tu le sauras crois-moi. Et quand ce moment viendra, je suis sûr que Magnus saura te guider, il a l'air d'être un type bien, et il t'a dans la peau, tout se passera bien, fais-il juste confiance, dit Jace qui s'était rapproché pour entourer également son frère de son bras.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme. Il se sentait compris par Isabelle et Jace, ce qui lui mit du baume au cœur. Il avaient raison, comme d'habitude, Magnus avait très bien réagi à son aveu, et semblait accepter qu'Alec ai besoin de prendre son temps.

— Merci à vous deux, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous, souffla t'il.

— Tu serais probablement en train de te torturer sur ton mât de malheur! railla Jace faisant rire sa sœur.

— Haha, merci la famille tiens! répliqua Alec un air faussement vexé sur le visage.

— Eh les amis, vous venez manger? leur cria Simon au loin en agitant le bras.

Ils répondirent à son geste et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune.

L'après-midi, la troupe au complet se réunit sous le chapiteau pour la répétition du final et pour les derniers ajustements afin d'inclure les prestations de l'indonésien dans le show. Alec dirigeait les opérations en l'absence de son père.

— Alors pour l'enchaînement des numéros : voltige à cheval avec Izzy, planche sautoire pour Jace et moi, roue cyr avec Magnus, mât chinois pour moi, main à main avec Clary et Jace, barre russe avec Jace, Izzy et moi et enfin slack line avec Jace avant l'entracte, énonça le jeune homme, resteront le cadre russe pour Simon et Izzy, les tissus pour Clary, la corde lisse pour Simon, les sangles pour Mag's, et pour finir trapèze volant tous ensemble.

— Tu es sûr que faire enchaîner autant d'agrès à la suite à Jace ne soit pas préjudiciable? questionna Isabelle.

— Je le fais depuis pas mal de temps ainsi, je ne vois pas le problème, j'en suis capable, rétorqua le blond plein d'assurance.

Alec observa son frère, il voyait la détermination et la concentration dans son regard, il avait toute confiance en lui.

— C'est décidé alors, on fera le show dans cet ordre. Allez tous aux échelles, on se refait le final une dernière fois, il faut que ça soit parfait! Mag's tu veux bien surveiller et me dire ce qui a besoin d'être revu? demanda Alec en se tournant vers son compagnon.

Il avait été décidé que l'indonésien ne participerait pas au final, le temps leur manquant pour l'intégrer harmonieusement au numéro. Il acquiesça donc et alla s'installer dans les gradins pendant que ses coéquipiers grimpaient aux échelles. Jace et Simon étaient les porteurs, le premier était installé sur un trapèze ballant par les jambes et rattrapait ses partenaires voltigeurs. Simon quant à lui était installé dans une structure au dessus du blond, et à l'image du cadre russe, il donnait de la hauteur aux acrobates en les renvoyant vers le trapèze central après que Jace les lui ait transmis. La voltige revenait à Alec, Clary et Isabelle qui s'élançaient de la structure opposée à celle de Simon, se tenant à bout de bras au trapèze central et se jetant dans le vide pour aller se rattraper aux mains tendues de Jace.

Les sauts s'enchaînaient avec fluidité et une grâce incroyable, Magnus ne perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle qui à ses yeux était juste parfait. Ses cinq partenaires se faisaient une confiance aveugle, et la symbiose entre eux était palpable. Il aurait presque cru voir des anges voler au dessus de lui tellement le manège des voltigeurs était majestueux. Lorsqu'ils achevèrent le numéro, l'indonésien se leva et applaudit.

— C'était superbe les gars! Rien à dire c'est parfait! s'exclama t'il en les rejoignant sur la piste.

— Merci Magnus, dit Isabelle en le serrant contre elle.

— Bon eh bien je suppose qu'on est tous au point pour la représentation de ce soir. Je vous propose de profiter des deux heures qui restent pour vous reposer et vous vider la tête, rendez-vous à 19h30 en coulisses, annonça Alec.

Tous commencèrent à se disperser pour rejoindre leurs logements respectifs en vue d'une douche bien méritée. Magnus retint Alec par le bras et l'attira contre lui.

— Où tu crois aller comme ça? questionna t'il.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un gloussement.

— Dans ma caravane prendre une douche pour commencer.

— Mh, que dirais-tu de venir la prendre chez moi plutôt? demanda Magnus avec un sourire.

Alec rougit, mais accepta la proposition. Il ne savait pas ce qui en découlerait, et ses peurs refirent surface l'espace d'un instant avant qu'il ne les chasse en se souvenant des conseils d'Isabelle et Jace. Il faisait confiance à Magnus et savait qu'il ne lui imposerait rien qu'il ne désire.

Magnus ouvrit la porte de la caravane et invita son compagnon à entrer. Alec s'assit sur une chaise et observa l'indonésien quelque peu gêné.

— Tu ... Tu veux passer en premier à la salle de bain?

Magnus se tourna vers lui, une lueur de séduction brillant dans ses yeux ambrés.

— J'avais plutôt pensé que tu m'accompagnerais ... enfin si tu le désires, acheva t'il en disparaissant dans la salle de bain en laissant délibérément la porte entre-baillée.

La respiration du jeune homme s'accéléra, il ne savait quoi faire, d'un côté il était tenté de rejoindre Magnus, et d'un autre ses démons resurgissaient peu à peu le paralysant. Il entendait l'eau commencer à couler, les battements de son cœur s'intensifiaient, et ses pensées tournaient dans sa tête. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, décidant de donner plus d'importance à sa confiance en Magnus qu'à ses peurs, il se leva donc, se déshabilla, entra dans la salle de bain et se glissa dans la cabine de douche. Il s'approcha et enlaça doucement les épaules de l'indonésien qui lui tournait le dos. Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir en sentant le torse puissant de son compagnon se coller à son dos.

— Je croyais que tu ne viendrais jamais.

— J'avoue avoir pas mal hésité, je te rappelle que c'est relativement nouveau pour moi...

— Ne t'en fais pas je ne compte pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit, tu n'auras qu'à m'arrêter si je vais trop loin à ton goût, proposa Magnus.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête dans son cou donnant son accord silencieusement. L'indonésien se retourna pour faire face à son compagnon. Il le détailla lentement, son regard passant de son visage rougi par la gêne, à son torse musclé couvert de tatouages tous aussi sublimes les uns que les autre, et finit son chemin sur le sexe d'Alec en voie d'érection. Le jeune homme se trémoussa lorsque les yeux de Magnus se posèrent sur son intimité et il esquissa un geste pour se camoufler. L'indonésien saisit doucement son poignet pour le retenir et plongea son regard dans les prunelles cobalt.

— N'aies pas honte de ton corps Alexander, il est magnifique, tu es beau tu sais, dit-il en posant son autre main sur sa joue en un geste apaisant.

Le jeune homme lui fit un petit sourire et laissa son bras retomber contre son flanc. Magnus sourit puis vint poser délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon. Ne quittant pas ses yeux, il fit glisser ses doigts sur le torse d'Alec. Il vint effleurer ses tétons et l'entendit haleter sous ses caresses. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux malgré lui, et s'abandonna aux attentions de son compagnon. Ce dernier délaissa son torse et descendit sur son ventre, il sentait les abdominaux parfaitement dessinés sous ses doigts. Puis baissant le regard il put constater que ses caresses ne laissaient pas le jeune homme indifférent, en effet son sexe désormais parfaitement érigé tendait vers Magnus. Il entreprit de continuer son chemin dans cette direction tout en surveillant le visage d'Alec.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent soudainement lorsque les doigts de son compagnon effleurèrent ses poils pubiens et il attrapa brusquement ses poignets pour les stopper. En une fraction de seconde, il plongea sur les lèvres de Magnus entrouvertes par la surprise pour l'embrasser avec ardeur, le plaquant contre la paroi de la douche tout en épinglant ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Il se pressa contre le corps dégoulinant de son compagnon qui laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque leurs virilités se rencontrèrent. Alec s'écarta et plongea son regard dans celui de Magnus, puis il guida les mains de son compagnon vers la barre qui supportait le pommeau de douche. Ce dernier comprit ce que le jeune homme attendait de lui, il noua donc ses doigts autours de la barre avec un regard séducteur. Alec prit quelques instants pour se délecter de la beauté du corps de l'indonésien. Des gouttelettes d'eau parsemaient son torse finement musclé à la peau caramel, son ventre se soulevait et se baissait au rythme se sa respiration régulière, et son sexe était lui aussi gorgé de désir. Alec approcha et mimant les gestes de son compagnon quelques instants plus tôt, fit glisser ses doigts sur son torse, éprouvant la fermeté de ses pectoraux. Laissant son instinct le guider, il se baissa pour déposer de doux baisers sur la peau mouillée de son amant. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur l'un des mamelons faisant frissonner l'asiatique qui se cambra pour se tendre vers lui.

Le jeune homme était plein de surprise et cela enchantait Magnus. Bien qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à se laisser toucher intimement, Alec se révélait très inspiré lorsqu'il s'agissait de rendre son compagnon fou de désir. Il le fit se retourner avant de venir se coller contre son dos, puis il plongea dans la gorge de l'indonésien, mordillant doucement sa peau parfumée, pendant que sa main plongeait vers le bas-ventre de son compagnon. Ce dernier gémit puissamment en rejetant la tête en arrière lorsque les doigts d'Alec se refermèrent sur son érection et entreprirent de le caresser avec sensualité. La respiration de Magnus se faisait plus sifflante et les battements de son cœur de plus en plus effrénés à mesure que le plaisir l'emplissait. Il sentait le sexe de son compagnon palpiter dans son dos, de même que son puissant rythme cardiaque, et son souffle chatouillait sa nuque tandis qu'Alec lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille le menant au bord du gouffre.

— Ah ... Alec ... gémit Magnus sentant sa délivrance proche.

— Je sais mon amour, laisse-toi aller, murmura le jeune homme, je t'aime Mag's.

Ces quelques mots furent la perte de l'indonésien qui explosa en un puissant orgasme en criant le prénom de son amant. Il se laissa aller contre le torse de ce dernier, complètement abandonné au plaisir qui le submergeait tel un tsunami. Les bras d'Alec le soutenaient, et ses lèvres déposaient de doux baisers dans sa gorge tandis qu'il reprenait peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Un flot d'émotions déferlaient en lui, étonnement, bonheur, amour, mais également une pointe de frustration, en effet il sentait toujours le sexe de son amant contre son dos dont l'érection n'avait pas été soulagée. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui rendre ses attentions, mais il avait compris que le jeune homme faisait encore un blocage quant au fait d'être touché par quelqu'un d'autre. Il laissa donc sa frustration de côté, il n'avait pas envie de forcer les choses, Alec lui ferait savoir le jour où il serait prêt. Il se retourna sans défaire leur étreinte et plongea dans le cobalt des yeux de son amant.

— Tu es un homme plein de ressources, Alexander, impressionnant pour quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté, dit Magnus avec un sourire.

Les prunelles du jeune homme brillaient d'émotion, et il ne rougit pas aux paroles de l'indonésien. Ce dernier se dit que l'assurance lui allait diablement bien, même si sa gêne pouvait se révéler attendrissante.

— J'ai seulement écouté mon instinct. Tout est tellement simple quand je suis avec toi Mag's, c'est comme si je savais exactement quoi faire, quoi dire, c'est juste évident ... répondit Alec en glissant les doigts dans les cheveux de son amant.

— Eh bien ton instinct est diablement aiguisé mon ange, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir prit un pied pareil, rit doucement l'indonésien faisant sourire le jeune homme.

Il s'écarta doucement pour attraper un flacon de gel douche et reporta son attention sur Alec.

— M'autorises-tu à te laver? questionna t'il, ne t'en fais pas, je te promets de ne pas m'aventurer en terrain interdit, ajouta t'il en voyant l'expression inquiète de son amant.

Ce dernier hocha doucement la tête, et Magnus récupéra une noisette de savon qu'il fit mousser dans ses mains. Il glissa les doigts sur les biceps du jeune homme, les massant avec tendresse, puis dériva sur son torse, où il s'amusa à retracer les tatouages qui le couvraient.

— Est-ce que ces marques ont une signification? interrogea l'indonésien.

— Ce sont des runes, c'est une sorte d'héritage familial, mes ancêtres croyaient en leur pouvoir, elles sont sensés apporter force, agilité, courage, équilibre, répondit Alec en désignant les runes correspondantes.

— Et celle-ci? demanda Magnus en effleurant le motif qui ornait la gorge de son amant.

— C'est une rune de blocage, je me la suis faite tatouer il y a quelques années, afin de me protéger de l'influence néfaste de quelqu'un qui m'a fait beaucoup de mal ... murmura je jeune homme, sa voix s'étranglant dans sa gorge.

— Tu veux m'en parler? demanda l'indonésien voyant que le sujet devenait sensible.

Alec secoua la tête, il ne se sentait pas prêt à raconter ce passage de sa vie encore très douloureux pour lui. Magnus lui adressa un sourire rassurant et recommença à le laver, tout en évitant soigneusement de descendre en dessous de la taille de son compagnon. Le sujet était clos, mais il pouvait sentir à quel point Alec en était affecté et il espérait qu'un jour il parviendrait à s'ouvrir et à se confier à lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!

Désolée pour le retard de publication, beaucoup de nouvelles choses dans ma vie en ce moment, un bébé en route ça bouffe du temps avant même de naître c'est dingue! :p

Du coup pour me faire pardonner, je vous post 2 nouveaux chapitres, qui nous feront arriver à la moitié de cette première partie qui se compose de 9 chapitres. La seconde partie est encore en cours d'écriture, mais par manque d'inspiration, je peine un peu à la développer...

Bref, voici le chapitre 4 avec enfin le grand soir de la représentation! J'espère que les descriptions des numéros vous plairont, je me suis beaucoup inspirée de vidéos pour parvenir à les mettre en scène.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le soir tombait sur le cirque Alicante lorsque les visiteurs commencèrent à affluer vers le chapiteau. Maryse assurait l'accueil et encaissait les spectateurs qui allaient prendre place dans les gradins les remplissant peu à peu. Derrière un grand rideau dissimulant les coulisses, Isabelle jeta un œil à la salle désormais comble. Elle se retourna vers ses coéquipiers qui étaient en train de se préparer pour le show à venir. Assis sur un banc, Simon tentait de faire le vide, un casque sur les oreilles, Jace faisait les cents pas dans un coin de la pièce tandis que Clary s'étirait, assise sur le sol. Alec et Magnus n'étaient pas encore arrivés, Isabelle regarda sa montre avec mauvaise humeur, d'habitude Alec qui était si pointilleux sur la ponctualité se payait le luxe d'être en retard pour la dernière représentation dans cette ville. Elle se rongeait les ongles de stress lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent légèrement essoufflés. Elle fusilla son jumeau du regard qui eut la présence d'esprit d'avoir l'air contrit. Elle s'apprêtait à le sermonner quand elle entendit la voix de Robert annoncer le début de show dans l'amphithéâtre. Elle inspira profondément et sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher son cheval.

— ... Je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour la superbe jeune femme qui va vous ravir avec son numéro de voltige à cheval, acheva Robert avant de quitter la piste.

Les premières notes de "You Know My Name" (Chris Cornell) retentirent en même temps de que la brune rentrait dans la salle, debout en équilibre sur le dos de son pur-sang à la robe d'ébène aussi sombre que sa propre chevelure. Les applaudissements accompagnèrent son entrée, lui donnant le carburant dont elle avait besoin pour donner le meilleur d'elle même. L'harnachement du cheval était d'un blanc pur, tranchant magnifiquement avec la robe de ce dernier. La brune quant à elle portait un juste-au-corps immaculé scintillant, ses cheveux étaient retenus en une queue de cheval haute et flottaient derrière elle au rythme du trot de l'animal. Elle enchaînait les figures avec grâce et dextérité, au rythme de la musique. Elle sentait les muscles robustes du cheval sous ses mains, entendait son souffle puissant mêlé au battement de ses sabots, sentait l'odeur de la piste de terre battue. Tout ses sens étaient en éveil, et elle prenait un réel plaisir à son art, elle se trouvait dans son élément, en symbiose avec son pur-sang.

Lorsque le numéro prit fin, un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de cris éclata faisant trembler le cirque. Magnus qui venait d'achever d'enfiler sa propre tenue; un pantalon moulant d'un blanc scintillant identique à celui de ses compagnons masculins; leva les yeux. Il savait que ces applaudissements annonçaient la fin du numéro d'Isabelle. Il sentit une vague de stress l'envahir, il serait le prochain après Jace et Alec qui se préparaient déjà à quitter la pièce pour leur prestation de planche sautoire. L'indonésien ferma les yeux un instant et tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Alec vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Relax, ça va bien se passer, lui glissa t'il avant de disparaître à la suite de son frère.

Magnus sourit, sentant son trac refluer et alla observer la piste, caché derrière le lourd rideau. Robert annonça le prochain numéro et les deux hommes firent leur entrée sur la piste qui accueillait déjà leur équipement. Ils se positionnèrent de part et d'autre de la planche alors que "Sail" (Awolnation) se faisait entendre. Les sauts se concordaient parfaitement à la musique, les deux hommes volant à tour de rôle et réalisant des figures toutes plus complexes les unes que les autres. Le ballet des deux hommes était à la foi une superbe démonstration de force, mais aussi plein de poésie et de grâce. Magnus admirait la synchronisation avec laquelle Alec et Jace enchaînaient leur prestation. Le numéro touchant à sa fin, il détourna le regard et se retourna vers la pièce où les trois autres domptaient leur trac à leur manière. Il attrapa son grand anneau et sortit sous leurs sourires encourageants pour aller se poster derrière l'entrée de la piste. Les deux frères apparurent, souriants, visiblement leur prestation avait enchanté le public. Alec s'approcha de Magnus tandis que Jace rejoignait les coulisses.

— Ça va? Pas trop stressé? questionna t'il en écartant une mèche de cheveux des yeux de son compagnon.

— Si complètement, avoua l'indonésien.

Le jeune homme déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres en le serrant contre lui pendant que Robert annonçait déjà le numéro de Magnus.

— J'ai confiance en toi, tu vas être parfait, murmura Alec à l'oreille de l'asiatique avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer en scène.

La piste était plongée dans le noir, Magnus alla se positionner en son centre, son anneau à la main, et attendit. La musique envahit finalement le chapiteau, et l'indonésien se mit en mouvement. Les notes de "Take Me To Church" (Hozier) volaient dans les airs, et Magnus se laissa emplir par la mélodie, les yeux fermés. Il s'abandonna à son art, faisant corps avec le métal froid de la roue cyr, tournoyant à l'intérieur, dansant avec, l'anneau devenant une extension de son corps, il était l'anneau. Lorsqu'il s'immobilisa enfin, en position accroupie, un silence assourdissant régnait sous le chapiteau. Il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, c'est alors que les applaudissements explosèrent dans les gradins. Le public était conquit, il acclamait l'indonésien qui laissa un large sourire s'épanouir sur son visage. Il s'inclina pour saluer son public, puis sortit de la piste.

Il retrouva Alec à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé quelques minutes auparavant. Il lui souriait, le regard débordant de fierté. Magnus s'approcha, le cœur enfin léger et embrassa son compagnon, tandis que les applaudissements retentissaient encore dans le chapiteau.

— Et maintenant, un numéro de mât chinois qui va vous couper le souffle! annonça Robert depuis la piste.

— A ton tour de les éblouir mon ange, vas leur montrer comment tu sais dompter un mât, susurra Magnus avec un sourire mutin.

Alec lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux et pénétra sur la piste. Le mât chinois se dressait devant lui et culminait à neuf mètre de hauteur. Les premières mesures de "Believer" (Imagine Dragons) se firent entendre tandis qu'il montait au poteau. Son corps gainé épousait le mât, et l'ensemble des ses muscles étaient contractés tandis qu'il déroulait sa prestation, tantôt maintenant des poses de force pure, tantôt réalisant d'amples mouvements le long de son agrès. Il descendit une dernière fois au sol, tourna autours de la barre d'une démarche féline, comme un lion autours de sa proie. Puis prenant de l'élan, il vint grimper au mât à la seule force de ses bras, tout en tournant autours, son corps tendu derrière lui. Une fois en haut, il arrima solidement ses jambes, releva la tête, battit lentement des bras, mimant le vol majestueux d'un oiseau. Puis basculant la tête en bas, se laissa glisser le long de la barre à vive allure pour s'arrêter brusquement à quelques centimètres de la terre battue, ce qui déclencha des exclamations dans le public avant que les applaudissements ne retentissent une nouvelle fois pour acclamer son numéro. Alec se redressa pour saluer le public et sortit de la piste.

Dans les coulisses Clary et Jace s'apprêtaient à partir pour leur prestation. Lorsque Robert les annonça, ils sortirent main dans la main. Alec rejoignit Magnus qui épiait toujours la piste derrière son rideau, ne désirant rien manquer du show. Il l'enlaça doucement et déposa quelques baisers dans sa nuque, puis porta lui aussi son attention au numéro qui débutait sur les notes de "Thousand Years" (Christina Perri). Le couple ne se quittait pas une seule seconde du regard, ils dégageaient à la fois sensualité, pureté et amour. Magnus admirait le lien qui les unissait, leur confiance l'un en l'autre était palpable. Jace faisait voltiger sa compagne avec grâce et la rattrapait dans ses bras comme une chose infiniment précieuse. Le numéro se termina par un doux baiser échangé par le couple sous les applaudissements nourris du public.

Le numéro suivant s'enchaîna rapidement avec Alec, Isabelle et Jace qui eut à peine le temps de boire avant de repartir. Les deux hommes maintenaient chacun l'extrémité d'une grande barre flexible contre leur épaule tandis que la brune sautait et prenait peu à peu de la hauteur grâce à l'impulsion que ses frères lui donnaient. "Hey Brother" (Avicii) résonnait dans le chapiteau, et Isabelle multipliait les pirouettes et saltos au dessus de la barre, montant parfois à plus de quatre mètres du sol. Les deux hommes ne quittaient pas la jeune femme du regard afin de la réceptionner correctement et de lui donner la bonne impulsion pour le prochain saut. Elle acheva le numéro par un triple salto et atterrit dans les bras ouverts de ses frères, un large sourire sur le visage. Une nouvelle fois la prestation fut un franc succès et tout trois sortirent heureux de la piste.

— Mesdames et Messieurs, le prochain numéro sera tout aussi périlleux puisque le jeune homme que vous allez voir va tenter de dompter une slack line tendue à quatre mètre de hauteur, et tout ça sans filet! annonça Robert.

Jace jeta un œil à ses frère et sœur, gonfla la poitrine et s'avança une nouvelle fois vers la scène d'une démarche déterminée. Le chapiteau était plongé dans le noir afin de dissimuler Jace tandis qu'il montait à son agrès et s'installait en position assise en son centre. La prestation s'ouvrit au son de "Run Boy Run" (Woodkid). Jace se mit en mouvement et se jucha sur ses pieds, gardant son équilibre grâce à ses bras tendus de part et d'autre de son corps. Il alterna sauts, pirouettes et maintien d'équilibre au rythme de la musique. Magnus et Alec avaient repris leur poste d'observation et admiraient la maîtrise du jeune homme dont les gestes étaient précis. Jace amorça son final, un saut périlleux en salto arrière, particulièrement haut à l'issue du-quel il se rattrapa à bout de bras à la slack line, déclenchant des cris d'effroi dans le public. Lorsque ses mains agrippèrent la bande de tissus et que ses bras absorbaient la chute de son corps, il sentit une décharge de douleur lui déchirer l'épaule. Il se laissa tomber sur un matelas qui avait été déployé sous lui en tâchant de ne rien laisser paraître. Il salua et s'enfuit vers les coulisses tandis que Robert revenait sur la scène pour annoncer l'entracte.

Le jeune homme passa la porte des coulisses en se tenant l'épaule, serrant les dents sous la douleur qui irradiait dans son dos et son bras. Ses compagnons se précipitèrent vers lui en comprenant qu'il s'était blessé.

— Mon dieu Jace ça va? s'exclama Clary en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

— Bof, je crois ... non attends ... je suis sur que je me suis démis l'épaule, plaisanta le blond qui ne parvenait à se défaire de son humour même dans une situation pareille.

— Bon, allonges-toi sur le sol, on va te remettre ça en place, dit Simon en s'asseyant par terre.

— Attends, tu veux vraiment faire ça ici Simon? intervint Magnus.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Simon est un peu notre médecin attitré, il nous a plus d'une fois remis en état, répondit Isabelle en aidant Clary à allonger le jeune homme sur le sol.

Simon cala son pied sur le flan de son ami et attrapa son poignet à deux mains. Il compta jusqu'à trois et tira d'un coup sec. L'os démit retrouva sa place dans un craquement sinistre accompagné du cri de douleur du blond qui fit tressaillir le groupe d'amis.

— Merci Simon, murmura ce dernier quelque peu sonné.

— De rien mon grand, maintenant il faut mettre de la glace sur cette épaule et garder ton bras en écharpe pendant quelques jours, ce qui veut dire que tu ne feras pas le final avec nous, désolé, dit Simon avec une mine contrite.

— Quoi?! Mais c'est pas possible, sans Jace, on ne peut pas faire le trapèze! s'exclama Isabelle.

— On va trouver une solution Izzy, dit Alec qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

Il se tourna vers Magnus et lui saisit la main.

— Mag's tu pourrais remplacer Jace ...

— Euh ... Alexander, je te rappelle que je ne fais pas partie de ce numéro! le coupa l'indonésien, en plus cette prestation, vous la réalisez sans filet, tu imagine un peu si l'un de vous m'échappait?

Alec posa ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon en un geste apaisant.

— Mag's calme toi, tu connais le numéro, tu nous a vus le répéter cet après-midi. Tu as la carrure nécessaire pour cette place et tu as la poigne qu'il faut pour nous rattraper grâce à ton travail sur les sangles. J'ai confiance en toi, tu ne nous laisseras pas tomber ... tu ne me laisseras pas tomber, acheva le jeune homme en posant son front contre celui de son compagnon.

Magnus était mort de peur à la perspective de remplacer le blond au pied levé, mais face à la confiance inébranlable de son amant, il ne put qu'accepter la proposition en hochant la tête en silence.

— L'entracte commence juste, on a le temps de faire un essai ou deux dehors avant que le show ne recommence, annonça Simon en jetant un œil à sa montre.

— Allez en route il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre! dit Jace en se levant et en quittant les coulisses, les cinq autres sur ses talons.

Durant l'entracte, le cadre russe de Simon et Isabelle avait été installé au centre de la piste. Les gradins se remplissaient à nouveau à mesure que les spectateurs retournaient s'installer après la pause. La troupe rejoignit les coulisses après quelques entraînements au trapèze durant lesquels Magnus s'était révélé doué dans le rôle de porteur. Jace lui avait donné tout les conseils possibles et les voltigeurs lui avaient accordé toute leur confiance. L'indonésien espérait que cela suffirait pour assurer le final sans risque.

Il était encore en train de réviser l'enchaînement dans sa tête lorsque Robert reprit la tête du show et annonça la seconde partie. Isabelle et Simon qui devaient présenter leur numéro de cadre russe échangèrent un baiser et partirent vers la piste.

— Mag's cesses de ressasser, viens plutôt voir leur prestation, elle est sublime, dit Alec en prenant la main de son compagnon et en le tirant doucement vers lui.

Les deux hommes se postèrent derrière le rideau légèrement écarté, Magnus le dos calé contre le torse d'Alec dont le menton reposait sur l'épaule de son amant. Le numéro débuta au son de "Bring Me To Life" (Evanescence), le couple qui était plongé dans le noir fut progressivement baigné dans une douce lumière bleue. Simon était sanglé à la structure, et Isabelle se tenait debout sur une plateforme à côté de lui. Le jeune homme se saisit des chevilles bandées de sa compagne, leurs regards ne se quittant pas. Puis sur une impulsion, la brune plongea tête la première dans le vide. Son fiancé la retint solidement par les chevilles et la fit balancer entre ses jambes, la faisant voltiger lorsqu'elle repassait devant lui. Il la tenait tour à tour par les chevilles ou par les poignets, et la faisait parfois passer au dessus de lui où elle se maintenait en équilibre, la tête renversée. La passion qui liait le couple était d'une beauté éblouissante, le cœur de Magnus battait au rythme de la chanson, il retenait son souffle à chaque fois qu'Isabelle volait dans les airs, et ne le relâchait que quand les mains de Simon la rattrapaient. Pour clôturer leur numéro, le jeune homme donna une dernière impulsion à sa partenaire, la fit voler au dessus de lui, avant de la recueillir contre son torse, ses bras enserrant sa taille. Ils échangèrent un baiser sous les applaudissements et les cris de la foule, puis descendirent de la structure pour quitter la piste.

Clary était en train de prendre soin de son compagnon lorsque le couple fit son entrée dans la pièce. Elle savait que son tour devait arriver d'ici quelques minutes, mais elle ne parvenait pas à quitter Jace.

— Clary je vais bien, vas les éblouir, dit le blond en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, elle était inquiète pour lui, et même si elle savait que sa présente ne changerait rien à son état, elle refusait d'entrer sur scène. Alec s'approcha d'eux et posa la main sur l'épaule de Clary.

— Je veillerais sur lui, je te le promets, dit le jeune homme.

Elle leva le regard vers lui, et se leva rassurée par sa présence.

— ... un numéro de tissus aérien enchanteur ... disait la voix de Robert depuis la scène.

— Je t'aime Clary, tu vas leur couper le souffle, dit Jace en lui embrassant les doigts.

La jeune femme reprit contenance et partit vers la sortie.

Quelques instants plus tard la prestation débuta au son de "Addicted To You" (Avicii). Clary se laissa emplir par la mélodie et saisit les bandes de tissus blanc qui pendaient devant elle. Elle sentait la douceur de l'étoffe sur sa peau alors qu'elle la faisait virevolter au rythme de la musique. Elle se hissa quelques mètres au dessus du sol en s'enroulant dans le tissus et effectua ses figues avec grâce. Elle ne pensait plus à Jace en cet instant, son esprit était pleinement focalisé sur sa prestation. Elle ressemblait à un ange majestueux, elle faisait corps avec l'agrès, se drapant dedans avec sensualité.

En coulisses Jace remplaçait une nouvelle fois la poche de glace fondue par une nouvelle que lui tendait Alec. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Clary, il connaissait son numéro à la perfection, il n'avait donc aucun mal à l'imaginer dans ses tissus. Les applaudissements éclatèrent quelques secondes après que la musique se soit tue. A les entendre, le jeune homme savait que la performance de sa compagne avait été superbe, et il lui adressa un sourire éclatant lorsqu'elle franchit la porte des coulisses.

— Bravo Clary, c'était sublime, lui dit Magnus en s'approchant.

La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire avant de retourner auprès de Jace. L'indonésien observa Simon disparaître et fut soudain submergé par une angoisse qui lui nouait les tripes. D'ici quelques minutes il devrait présenter son numéro de sangles, ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait en public, mais aussi et surtout, il devait assurer le final avec ses partenaires et la peur de les lâcher en plein vol lui coupait le souffle. Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide pour aller s'isoler et tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Alec l'appela, mais il ne l'entendit pas, à cause du bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Il émergea du chapiteau dans la fraîcheur de l'air nocturne, les mains tremblantes. Il fut rejoint par son amant qui le regarda d'un air inquiet.

— Magnus qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda le jeune homme en lui prenant les mains pour calmer leur tremblement.

— Je ... j'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai trop peur Alexander... balbutia l'asiatique.

Alec plongea son regard dans ses prunelles ambrées troublées par l'angoisse, et sans prévenir, il se baissa et embrassa son amant à pleine bouche en se pressant contre lui, les mains sur ses hanches. Magnus sentit tout à coup ses angoisses le quitter, il ne percevait que les lèvres d'Alec sur les siennes, ses doigts sur lui qui le maintenait fermement contre son torse chaud. Il prit le visage se son amant dans ses mains, et se perdit dans ce baiser, espérant qu'il dure pour l'éternité. Le jeune homme finit par s'écarter doucement au désespoir de l'indonésien qui rouvrit lentement les yeux. Alec le scrutait, légèrement haletant.

— Ça va mieux? demanda t'il avec un sourire séducteur.

— Mh ... oui je crois, en tout cas, je n'ai qu'une envie là maintenant, c'est de t'emmener dans ma chambre et de poursuivre ce que nous avons commencé, dit Magnus pantelant.

Un rire franc et cristallin lui répondit, c'était le plus beau son qu'il eut jamais entendu. Les yeux d'Alec pétillaient de malice et il eut bien du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus dans l'instant.

— Ça c'est pour ce soir, mais avant, il faut finir le show, répondit le jeune homme.

— Oh si je comprends bien, tu sera ma récompense? demanda Magnus.

— Exactement! Allez en piste! dit Alec en le traînant vers le chapiteau.

Ils croisèrent Simon qui sortait juste de sa prestation. Il leur adressa un clin d'œil et partit vers les coulisses. Alec déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant tandis que son père annonçait le numéro de sangles, puis l'indonésien disparut derrière les rideaux. Le jeune homme se glissa derrière le tissus à sa suite et alla s'installer discrètement dans les gradins, couvert par l'obscurité de la salle qui était plongée dans le noir.

Les premières notes de "I Need You" (M83) se firent entendre, et Magnus apparut dans un cercle de lumière. Son regard reflétait la concentration lorsqu'il se saisit des sangles et les serra autours de son poignet. La poulie se mit en marche, et l'asiatique s'éleva dans les airs en tournant légèrement sur lui-même. Il gaina son corps et à l'aide d'un léger balancier des jambes, il vint s'enrouler autours du bras qui l'arrimait aux sangles. Les mouvements de l'indonésien étaient fluides et incroyablement gracieux, Alec ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard de ce spectacle enchanteur qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Magnus redescendit au sol, et sangla cette fois ses deux poignets dans les lanières. Il se mit à tourner sur lui même tandis que la poulie l'entraînait à nouveau dans les airs. Il bascula plusieurs fois en avant, les bras tendus de part et d'autre de ses épaules, enroulant peu à peu des bras dans les sangles. Il finit par s'immobiliser, la tête rejetée en arrière, les bras en croix, le torse tendu vers l'avant, et jambes pointées vers le sol. Une légère rotation imprimait encore la structure, le faisant tourner lentement sur lui même. Alec fut frappé par la splendeur du corps de Magnus, tous les muscles de son torse et de ses bras étaient tendus pour maintenir cette position qui lui conférait une beauté angélique. L'indonésien se remit doucement en mouvement, il tourna sur lui même pour dérouler les sangles de ses bras. Une fois au sol, il décrocha l'une des sangles, s'écarta du centre de la piste, se mit à courir autours de celle-ci pour prendre de l'élan et tandis que la poulie se mettait à nouveau en marche, il s'envola tel un oiseau dans les airs. Alec ne se rendit compte que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues que quand l'une d'elles s'écrasa sur sa main. La prestation de son amant déclenchait en lui des émotions indescriptibles, il était ému par la beauté et la pureté de ce spectacle enchanteur, et il sentait son cœur déborder d'amour pour Magnus. Lorsque ce dernier se posa enfin au sol sur les dernières notes de la musique, il se leva en même temps que le public et applaudit à tout rompre. L'indonésien s'apprêtait à quitter la piste quand il remarqua le jeune homme qui descendait des gradins pour l'attendre à côté de la sortie. Il s'approcha de lui et se laissa entraîner derrière les rideaux à l'abri des regards.

Magnus se retrouva plaqué contre un mur, le corps vibrant de désir d'Alec contre lui. Le jeune homme l'embrassait avec hardeur, et ses mains glissaient sur ses flancs à la rencontre de ses hanches, les tirant vers lui avec fermeté. L'indonésien pouvait sentir le désir poindre dans le bas-ventre de son amant, de même que son cœur qui tambourinait sous ses doigts et sa respiration erratique. Il était conscient qu'à tout moment quelqu'un pouvait les surprendre, mais il s'en moquait, son compagnon le rendait fou, et il adorait ce sentiment grisant. Leurs amis apparurent bientôt, et les apercevant ainsi enlacés ils ne purent retenir quelques exclamations.

— Wow wow wow! Trouvez-vous une chambre les gars! railla Simon.

Les deux homme se séparèrent brusquement, les joues rouges, comme si une décharge d'électricité les avait frappé.

— C'est pas le moment de faire des galipettes, on a un final à assurer! dit Isabelle en étouffant un rire.

Alec détourna le regard, gêné, en rougissant de plus belle. Magnus quant à lui se décolla du mur, et passa une main dans ses cheveux méchés de bleu avec un sourire mutin.

— Et maintenant je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour le final de ce show! cria Robert sur la scène du chapiteau.

Isabelle, Simon et Clary passèrent le rideau pour entrer sur la piste. Magnus effleura le bras de son amant.

— Gardes ça en tête pour tout à l'heure mon ange, j'ai très envie d'aller tutoyer les étoiles avec toi ... murmura t'il le regard chargé de désir inassouvi.

Il noua ses doigts à ceux d'Alec et ils entrèrent sur scène à leur tour.

Les cinq acrobates prirent place sur la structure, et la musique ("Firework" de Katy Perry) démarra. Clary fut la première à s'élancer sur le trapèze. Elle se balança et lâcha la barre à la rencontre des bras tendus de Magnus qui se balançait vers elle. Il la rattrapa d'une main sûre en captant son regard vert. Ils oscillèrent en arrière, la jeune femme accentuant le mouvement avec ses jambes, puis lorsque le balancement revint vers l'avant, Magnus propulsa la rousse en l'air et la transmis à Simon. Le brun la fit balancer entre ses jambes avant de la lâcher en direction du trapèze vide. Clary effectua une pirouette, ses mains se refermèrent sur la barre à sa portée et elle rejoint Alec et Isabelle qui l'aidèrent à prendre place sur leur plateforme. La brune saisit à son tour le trapèze et s'élança dans le vide. Une fois en bout de course, elle fit un double salto avant d'attraper les poignets de Magnus. Tout deux de balancèrent d'avant en arrière, puis l'indonésien lança la jeune femme vers son compagnon qui saisit ses poignets avec dextérité. Le couple reprit certains mouvements de leur numéro de cadre russe tandis qu'Alec s'élançait à son tour en direction de Magnus. Le jeune homme se balança deux fois avant de lâcher la barre pour effectuer une impressionnante pirouette dans les airs. Les mains des deux hommes se rencontrèrent avec force tandis que l'indonésien absorbait la chute de son compagnon. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent immédiatement, concentration, confiance et passion filtrait à travers cet échange. Sur le retour du balancier, Alec se hissa sur le trapèze de Magnus, laissant la place libre pour Clary qui arrivait à son tour vers Magnus. Ils oscillèrent à nouveau vers l'arrière, puis la jeune femme quitta les mains de l'indonésien pour rattraper la barre du trapèze vide. Alec se pencha pour prendre les poignets que Magnus lui tendait, puis d'une impulsion, il sauta à nouveau dans le vide en s'agrippant fermement à son compagnon. Tout deux amplifièrent le ballant du trapèze, leur donnant l'élan nécessaire pour qu'Alec puisse se propulser vers Simon. Au moment où ce dernier attrapait son partenaire, Isabelle s'élançait dans le vide de l'autre côté de la structure. Magnus la réceptionna aisément et alla la lâcher en direction du trapèze vide que lui lançait Clary. Quand la brune eut rejoint son amie, Alec se propulsa dans les airs avec l'aide de Simon et effectua une triple vrille sous les yeux émerveillés du public. Magnus rattrapa une nouvelle fois le jeune homme, puis tout deux se hissèrent sur le trapèze. Alec plongea son regard cobalt dans celui ambré de son amant et tandis que les applaudissements éclataient autours d'eux, il embrassa son compagnon provoquant une explosion de bonheur dans leurs cœurs.


	5. Chapter 5

Petite mise en garde, scène citronnée dans ce chapitre! :)

* * *

Le show fut un triomphe, le public repartit des étoiles plein les yeux, et la troupe s'accorda une fin de soirée détente amplement méritée. Les parents Lightwood avaient pris le parti d'aller se coucher tôt et de laisser les jeune entre eux pour profiter de la soirée. Simon et Jace se lancèrent dans une partie enragée de Mario Kart, tandis que les filles s'employaient à refaire leur manucure. Alec était installé dans un fauteuil, son compagnon lové sur ses genoux, la tête au creux de son épaule. Le jeune homme caressait ses cheveux sans s'en rendre compte et observait la télévision d'un regard amusé. Magnus jouait avec les mains de son amant, s'amusant à tracer les lignes au creux de celle-ci du bout des doigts.

— Magnus tu veux qu'on te fasse les ongles? lança Isabelle en brandissant un flacon de vernis noir.

— C'est gentil Trésor, mais je crois que je vais plutôt aller me coucher, je tombe de fatigue, répondit l'indonésien en se levant et en s'étirant.

— Oui d'autant qu'une grosse journée nous attend demain, fit Alec en sautant sur ses pieds, ne vous couchez pas trop tard et soyez sages, ajouta t'il à l'attention de ses amis avant de prendre Magnus par la main et de l'entraîner vers la sortie

— Oui c'est ça, vous aussi! lança Jace faisant rire les deux couples restés dans la tente.

Une fois dehors, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la caravane de Magnus qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart des autres. L'indonésien avait encore en tête les baisers brûlants de son amant lors du show, et il ne doutait pas que la soirée s'annonçait délicieuse. Magnus offrit un cocktail à son compagnon, et s'en servit un également avant de lever son verre.

— A ce superbe show! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Alec trinqua et avala son verre d'une traite. L'alcool lui brûlait la gorge et diffusait une agréable chaleur en descendant vers son estomac. Magnus l'observa d'un œil amusé.

— Doucement Alexander, c'est plutôt fort et j'aimerais que tu sois en pleine possession de tes moyens ce soir.

Ces paroles enflammèrent les reins du jeune homme qui sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer sous l'anticipation. Magnus s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline et ouvertement séductrice. Il le poussa doucement, une main sur son torse, jusqu'à atteindre la chambre où il fit asseoir le jeune homme. Ce dernier l'observait, le regard chargé de désir, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'indonésien. Il monta sur le lit et s'installa à genou derrière son amant. Ses mains se posèrent sur les larges épaules d'Alec, les massant avec sensualité. Il attrapa le t-shirt de son compagnon et le fit passer par dessus sa tête avant de le jeter par terre. Il entreprit de déposer de tendres baisers dans la gorge offerte, et descendit sur son épaule qu'il mordilla doucement, tirant des soupirs d'aise à son amant.

— J'ai très envie de toi Alexander, murmura t'il tout en passant la pointe de sa langue sur le cartilage de son oreille.

Alec se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement. Les caresses de son amant étaient divines de sensualité, et il en ressentait déjà les effets dans son bas-ventre. Magnus sentait le trouble du jeune homme, il sourit et s'attaqua au lobe à sa portée, le mordillant et le suçotant avec ardeur. Le gémissement qu'Alec avait tenté d'étouffer s'échappa de sa gorge, ravissant les oreilles de l'indonésien.

Magnus se releva et se plaça devant son amant qui leva les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il lisait le désir dans les prunelles cobalt du jeune homme, et lui même avait très envie de lui faire voir le septième ciel. Plus tôt dans la journée, l'indonésien avait pu profiter de ses mains divines, c'était maintenant à lui de jouer. Restait la barrière de la ceinture qu'Alec refusait qu'il dépasse, mais son expérience lui avait appris à rendre fou un homme sans le toucher intimement, et il comptait bien s'y employer.

Il bascula son amant sur le lit et lui intima de s'installer en son centre. Il vint se mettre à quatre pattes au dessus du corps frémissant du jeune homme et reprit ses caresses du bout des lèvres. Il s'amusait à tracer les runes noires du bout de la langue avant de souffler doucement dessus déclenchant des frissons dans le corps sous lui. Il porta son attention aux tétons érigés de son compagnon et referma ses lèvres dessus, le faisant gémir de plus belle tandis que son bassin tendait vers Magnus en un geste incontrôlé. Ses mains parcouraient le torse et le ventre d'Alec tantôt effleurant, tantôt massant. Le jeune homme saisit les doigts de son amant qui amorçaient leur remontée pour les guider vers la boucle de sa ceinture. Magnus qui ne s'était pas attendu à ça regarda Alec d'un air surprit.

— Touche moi Mag's, j'ai besoin sentir tes mains sur moi, expliqua le jeune homme, les yeux troublés par l'angoisse malgré ses paroles.

L'indonésien plongea sur les lèvres de son compagnon et l'embrassa passionnément. Il devinait combien il était difficile pour lui de passer cette étape, il lui en était reconnaissant, et il était prêt à tout pour qu'il ne regrette pas sa décision. Sans rompre le baiser, ses mains habiles défirent la ceinture et déboutonnèrent le pantalon, libérant quelque peu l'érection du jeune homme. Magnus se redressa et scruta les prunelles cobalt à la recherche d'un quelconque malaise. En réponse, son amant guida une nouvelle fois ses mains vers son membre gonflé qui poignait à travers le tissus de son boxer. Les doigts de l'indonésien glissèrent sous l'étoffe du pantalon pour caresser avec délicatesse l'érection de son amant, lui tirant de nouveaux gémissements. Alec s'abandonnait peu à peu à son plaisir et l'angoisse dans son regard laissa bientôt place à un désir ardent.

Magnus se redressa pour retirer les derniers vêtements de son amant, libérant enfin son sexe palpitant. L'indonésien l'observa avec un regard gourmand, sa langue passant doucement sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il se pencha à nouveau sur Alec pour embrasser son aine tandis que ses mains massaient tendrement ses cuisses. Ses doigts de refermèrent sur le membre gonflé, arrachant un gémissement au jeune homme. Magnus l'observa attentivement alors que ses mains entamaient de sensuelles caresses sur lui.

Alec était incapable de détourner le regard des yeux ambrés de son amant qui l'empêchaient de perdre pied face aux sensations indescriptibles qui l'assaillaient. Les mains de l'asiatique étaient d'une douceur incroyable, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que ce contact puisse être aussi délicieux et érotique. Alors que son désir s'épanouissait dans son ventre, il vit son amant se pencher lentement sans le quitter des yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, cet homme n'était que luxure et semblait prêt à le rendre fou. Lorsque ses lèvres se refermèrent sur son sexe, ses mains s'agrippèrent compulsivement aux draps et il ne put retenir un puissant gémissement, la tête rejetée en arrière. La langue de Magnus tourbillonnait autours de son érection qu'il prenait à pleine bouche avec gourmandise comme si c'était sa friandise préférée, et ça l'était à n'en pas douter. Alec tendait inconsciemment son bassin vers son amant, il était désormais totalement abandonné à cet homme et à ses divines attentions.

— Ma ... Magnus ... haleta le jeune homme en tentant de le prévenir qu'il approchait dangereusement du bord du gouffre.

A sa grande surprise, son compagnon raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches, et approfondissant ses caresses sur son membre, il accepta sa jouissance. Des éclairs de lumière blanche éblouirent sa vue, son cœur sembla exploser, et un cri s'échappa de sa gorge, tandis qu'un puissant orgasme le balayait tel une lame de fond, le laissant pantelant. Magnus vint s'allonger à côté de lui, appuyé sur un coude, et il sentit ses doigts effleurer sa peau, suivant le tracé de ses runes. Ses yeux retrouvèrent l'ambre des prunelles de l'indonésien qui pétillaient de bonheur. Alec tendit la main et tira sur la nuque de son amant pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, Alec reprenant peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Il se sentait tout simplement heureux, il était parvenu à dépasser son blocage grâce à son amour pour Magnus, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Cependant il ne se sentait pas pleinement comblé, quelque chose lui manquait et il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. A force de démêler ses pensées et ses sentiments, il finit par comprendre ce dont il avait besoin.

— Mag's?

— Mh? lui répondit l'intéressé.

— J'ai envie de toi ... dit le jeune homme d'une voix peu assurée.

Magnus laissa échapper un petit rire et il se redressa pour regarder son compagnon dans les yeux.

— Encore? Ne t'aurais-je pas assez comblé? questionna t'il avec un sourire mutin.

— Non Magnus, tu ne comprends pas, j'ai envie de toi. Je veux faire l'amour avec toi, répondit Alec le regard soudain sérieux.

L'indonésien fut frappé par la sincérité des paroles du jeune homme. Son compagnon ne cesserait donc jamais de le surprendre? Il se rendit compte qu'il en avait également très envie, il désirait ardemment cet homme, il voulait le sentir en lui, et lui appartenir pleinement.

— Alors viens ... murmura t'il en l'attirant contre lui.

Alec bascula l'indonésien sur le lit et se plaça au dessus de lui avant de plonger dans sa gorge pour y déposer des baisers brûlants. De ses mains, il déboutonna doucement la chemise qui couvrait encore le torse de son amant tout en dévorant la peau caramel peu à peu mise à nu. Du bout de la langue, il joua avec les tétons sombres de Magnus le faisant frémir. Il sentait le sexe de son amant durcir dans son pantalon à mesure que ses caresses glissaient vers son ventre. Il entreprit de le libérer de ses derniers vêtements avant de les jeter au sol. Il se retrouva soudain démuni face au corps dénudé de son amant, il savait qu'il pouvait lui donner du plaisir, mais il désirait bien plus en cet instant, il voulait partager son plaisir.

Sentant l'hésitation de son compagnon, Magnus se redressa en position assise et scruta les prunelles assombries de désir du jeune homme.

— Tout va bien Alexander?

— Tu veux bien me guider? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire ... avoua Alec en rougissant.

Magnus sourit devant l'embarras de son amant, il était tellement attendrissant. Il l'invita à s'asseoir tout contre lui, les jambes par dessus les siennes, leurs virilité en parfaite érection se frôlant délicieusement. D'une main il s'accrocha aux épaules puissantes du jeune homme, tandis que l'autre saisissait sa main et la guidait vers leurs sexes. Il enroula leurs doigts autours de leurs deux membres, les faisant rentrer en contact, puis il leur imprégna un doux mouvement de va et viens. Leurs respirations se faisaient de plus en plus haletantes à mesure que le plaisir les emplissait. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas une seconde, partageant ce plaisir à deux. Magnus leur fit ralentir la cadence et répondant au regard interrogateur de son amant il expliqua:

— Tu as dit que tu voulais faire l'amour Alexander, et ça, dit il en effleurant le sexe de son partenaire, le faisant tressaillir, ce ne sont que des préliminaires. Or je veux que tu me prennes, que tu me fasses l'amour, je veux te sentir en moi.

Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement et sa respiration devint plus difficile. Bien-sur il désirait plus que tout faire toutes ces choses avec Magnus, mais il se sentait perdu, ayant peur de mal faire les choses.

— Magnus, je ...

— Je vais t'aider mon ange, te montrer comment faire, le coupa l'indonésien en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Il se rallongea et tendit le bras vers la table de chevet pour attraper quelque chose.

— Donnes-moi ta main, demanda t'il.

Alec s'exécuta et regarda son amant enduire ses doigts d'un gel froid, puis les guider vers son fondement. Comprenant ce que son compagnon attendait de lui, il entreprit de masser doucement la chair à sa portée avant de glisser délicatement un doigt en lui, puis un second. La respiration et le rythme cardiaque de Magnus s'accéléra.

— Continues, cherches comme un nœud de nerfs, souffla t'il en basculant le bassin vers lui pour lui faciliter l'accès.

Le jeune homme remua les doigts, fouillant l'intimité de son amant, écartant ses chairs, les yeux rivés sur lui. Un gémissement échappa à l'indonésien lorsque ses doigts percutèrent sa prostate. Un sourire émerveillé s'épanouit sur le visage d'Alec, et il poursuivit ses caresses sur le nœud de plaisir de son amant, se délectant de l'effet que ses geste avaient sur lui.

Les doigts du jeune homme en lui étaient divins, ils lui tiraient des décharges de plaisir à chaque fois qu'ils effleuraient sa prostate. Cependant, il voulait plus, il voulait sentir son amant en lui, il voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour. N'y tenant plus, Magnus attira Alec contre lui, la main crochetée à sa nuque, le faisant lâcher prise sur son intimité.

— Viens, prends-moi Alexander, fais-moi l'amour, supplia l'indonésien.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'emballer et il plongea sur les lèvres de son amant pour l'embrasser avec ardeur tandis qu'il glissait doucement en lui, le faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Il s'immobilisa, le regard plongé dans l'ambre des prunelles de Magnus, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. La sensation était incroyable, il sentait la chaleur de son amant autours de lui, son fourreau s'adaptait parfaitement à lui comme si sa place avait toujours été là.

Magnus bougea finalement les hanches, cherchant à accentuer la pénétration, et noua ses chevilles autours de la taille de son compagnon. Le jeune homme se mit donc à se mouvoir, se retirant doucement avant de se fondre à nouveau en lui avec délice. Son amant gémissait de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il arrivait en butée et percutait son nœud de plaisir, ravissant les oreilles d'Alec qui n'avait jamais entendu plus belle mélodie que la voix de son amant abandonné au plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Il glissa les doigts entre eux pour saisir le sexe de Magnus tout en accentuant progressivement la cadence de ses coups de reins et imprimant le même rythme a sa main. Son amant gémit de plus belle et rompit le contact visuel avec son amant en rejetant la tête en arrière.

— Reste ... Reste avec moi Magnus ... regardes-moi mon amour ... haleta le jeune homme.

L'indonésien était complètement perdu dans le plaisir que lui procurait Alec. Il était partout à la fois, en lui et sur lui, il lui infligeait mille caresses délicieuses, le rendant fou de désir et le menant peu a peu a sa perte. Entendant la supplique de son compagnon, il redressa la tête avec peine et ancra à nouveau ses yeux voilés par sa jouissance imminente au regard cobalt débordant d'amour de son amant.

— Reste avec moi ... Je t'aime Magnus, lui murmura Alec.

A ces mots, Magnus se laissa submerger par un puissant orgasme en criant le prénom de son amant, ses yeux toujours fixés sur les prunelles azur, ses ongles griffant son épaule. Alec le suivit quelques secondes plus tard dans la jouissance, il se répandit en lui tout en murmurant son prénom, la voix chargée d'émotion, avant de s'effondrer sur le lit à côté de lui, à bout de souffle.

Il leur fallut un long moment pour que leurs rythme cardiaques se calment et que leurs respirations redeviennent régulières. Alec se redressa sur un coude et scruta son compagnon avec curiosité. Ses yeux d'ambre brillaient, ses cheveux noirs méchés de bleu étaient en bataille et lui retombaient sur le front, lui donnant un effet négligé post-coït diablement sexy.

— Qu'est ce qu'il y a? J'ai un bouton sur le nez? questionna Magnus qui avait surprit son regard.

— Non, tu es très beau, je me disais justement que même complètement échevelé, tu restes sexy, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire mutin.

— Alexander, cesses de flirter avec moi, sinon ...

— Sinon quoi? le coupa Alec d'une voix ouvertement séductrice.

— Sinon je pourrais bien te séquestrer dans cette chambre et te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter, répondit l'indonésien le regard flamboyant.

— Eh bien viens, je n'attends que ça, susurra le jeune homme à son oreille.

Magnus laissa échapper un feulement avant de sauter sur son amant, et tout deux repartirent pour une folle nuit d'amour.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!

Nouveau chapitre qui va nous en apprendre d'avantage sur Alec et son passé!

Merci à maia0067 et Severusa pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très chaut au coeur et m'ont donné envie de me remettre à l'écriture de la seconde partie!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous laisse le découvrir et j'attends vos retours :)

* * *

_Il était étendu sur un lit paré de draps en satin rouge, l'air était chargé de désir, et son corps nu frémissait sous les caresses délicieuses de son compagnon qui l'embrassait dans la gorge. Il plongeait dans le regard d'ambre de Magnus dans lequel il pouvait lire tendresse et amour. Il glissait les doigts dans les cheveux méchés de son amant, sur son visage, sur sa gorge, sur ses épaules finement musclées. Il l'attirait à lui pour l'embrasser délicatement. Son cœur s'emballait tandis qu'un flot d'émotions passait dans ce doux contact. Puis soudain les lèvres de son compagnon se faisaient plus pressantes, plus dures et ses mains plus brusques. Rompant le baiser, il découvrait que l'homme devant lui avait changé, il avait une peau pâle, des cheveux blonds presque blancs, ses yeux verts le scrutaient avec convoitise, et un sourire carnassier étirait ses lèvres. Une main de fer se refermait sur son cœur tandis qu'une peur sourde l'étreignait. Sans qu'il comprenne comment, ses poignets se retrouvaient entravés au dessus de sa tête, et l'empêchaient de bouger. L'homme agissait avec lui comme un prédateur jouant avec sa proie, s'amusant de ses vaines tentatives pour s'enfuir. Des mains rudes se refermaient brutalement sur son bas-ventre lui tirant un cri de douleur. Il voulait parler, supplier son tortionnaire de le libérer, demander de l'aide, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, et il restait muet tandis que le prédateur le retournait sur le ventre._

— _Tu es un morceau de choix, Alec, je vais me faire un plaisir de te faire crier ... disait le blond à son oreille en se frottant contre lui._

Alec se réveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur, la respiration saccadée. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, la tête lui tournait et la nausée lui nouait les tripes. Il avait peur, son cauchemar lui avait semblé tellement réel... Une main glissa sur son bras et il sauta du lit avec un gémissement effrayé pour se soustraire à ce contact et se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce.

— Alexander? Mon ange qu'y a t'il? demanda Magnus déboussolé par la réaction de son compagnon.

Il se leva doucement et s'approcha du corps tremblant du jeune homme. Il n'osait le toucher, de peur d'attiser davantage la frayeur qui voilait son regard. Il ne comprenait ce qui avait causé cette réaction violente, et surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son compagnon le fuyait.

— Alexander, c'est moi, parles-moi mon amour, murmura t'il d'une voix apaisante.

Le jeune homme leva son regard hanté vers son amant et un éclair de soulagement traversa ses yeux.

— Mag's ... souffla Alec avant de venir se blottir dans les bras de l'indonésien et d'éclater en sanglots.  
Les pleurs du jeune homme brisaient le cœur de Magnus, il semblait tellement vulnérable en cet instant, presque comme un enfant. Il referma ses bras sur lui et le serra contre lui en silence, ne sachant que dire pour le réconforter. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait tant bouleversé son compagnon, et cela l'effrayait un peu. Il voulait l'aider à surmonter tout ça, encore aurait-il fallut qu'il sache ce qu'était "ça".

— Alexander, tu me fais peur, avoua t'il.

Le jeune homme dont les larmes s'étaient calmées se redressa.

— Je ... J'ai seulement fait un cauchemar, expliqua t'il avant de se lever et de se rasseoir sur le lit.

Seulement un cauchemar? Son amant ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, et Magnus le savait bien. Une pareille réaction ne pouvait pas s'expliquer par un simple mauvais rêve. Il rejoignit son compagnon sur le lit et prit délicatement ses mains.

— Il se passait quoi dans ce cauchemar? demanda l'asiatique d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme pâlit et son regard se fit fuyant. Magnus posa la main sur sa joue et le força à tourner la tête pour le regarder.

— Dis-moi, parle-moi, ne me met pas à l'écart, Alexander, je peux tout entendre, je t'aime et jamais je ne te jugerais.

Ses yeux mordorés brillaient de sincérité et d'amour, Alec les fixa un moment, puis prenant une grande inspiration il se lança:

— Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité quand je t'ai avoué ma virginité. Il y a quelques années j'ai fréquenté un homme plus âgé que moi, il s'appelait Sébastien. J'étais encore mineur, lui était majeur. On s'est rencontrés au cirque, il avait été engagé par mon père pour un numéro d'équilibrisme. On a appris à se connaître, on est même devenus amis. A l'époque je me cherchais encore, je ne savais pas que j'étais attiré par les hommes jusqu'à ce que mon amitié pour lui évolue vers des sentiments plus qu'amicaux. Lui aussi était homosexuel, alors quand il a vu qu'il m'attirait, il a commencé à me séduire jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse par se mettre en couple. Notre relation était simple mais fonctionnait bien, et ça a duré ainsi durant quelques mois. Jusqu'au jour où on a décidé de passer à l'étape suivante. C'est là que les choses ont dégénéré. Il avait toujours été d'une nature possessive, il était jaloux dès que je passait trop de temps avec Jace qui était pourtant mon frère. Mais je n'y ai jamais prêté attention, je me disais que quand on est amoureux, il était normal de vouloir l'autre uniquement pour soi. Seulement sa possessivité n'a pas été le seul problème, dans l'intimité il a commencé a se montrer odieux, il me rabaissait sans cesse, me faisant croire que je n'étais pas talentueux dans mon travail, qu'il pouvait trouver bien meilleur amant que moi. Or j'étais très attaché à lui et j'avais peur qu'il me quitte, alors j'ai accepté de lui faire tout ce qu'il me demandait. Puis un jour ça ne lui a plus suffit, a commencé a me toucher intimement et de façon très brutale. Il prenait son pied a me voir souffrir. Je n'avais pas envie de coucher avec lui, il commençait a me faire peur. Et quand il a voulu m'y forcer, j'ai réussi à trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour le repousser et je me suis enfui chez ma sœur. Après ça, elle m'a accompagné pour aller porter plainte et il a été incarcéré pour tentative de viol sur mineur. A ma connaissance il est toujours en prison a l'heure actuelle, mais de revenir dans cette ville ça fait remonter toute cette merde a la surface. Et même si je sais que là où il est il ne peut plus m'atteindre, il me terrifie encore...

Magnus était resté silencieux durant tout le temps où Alec avait raconté son histoire. Il avait encaissé chaque mot tour a tour comme autant de coups de poing dans l'estomac. Il serrait les dents à s'en faire mal, et les jointures de sa main restée sur ses genoux avaient blanchi à force de serrer le poing. Il se sentait dévasté qu'Alec ait eu à vivre quelque chose d'aussi sordide si jeune. Il éprouvait une haine brûlante pour cet homme qui avait osé abuser de lui, qui avait tenté de le violer. Et d'ailleurs s'il s'était trouvé en face de lui en cet instant il l'aurait massacré. Il comprenait enfin pourquoi son compagnon avait refusé qu'il le touche sous la taille, pourquoi il était toujours vierge à vingt-deux ans, pourquoi il avait réfréné ses ardeurs. Ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas c'est pourquoi il lui avait fait confiance à lui. Pourquoi alors qu'il débarquait de nulle part et qu'il ne se connaissaient pas, Alec n'avait pas eu peur de lui? Il aurait dû se montrer méfiant d'autant que Magnus avait été plus qu'entreprenant avec lui. Au lieu de ça, il s'était jeté a corps perdu dans leur relation, passant cap après cap à une vitesse folle.

— Mag's? Tu m'en veux de t'avoir menti? demanda le jeune homme d'un air penaud.

— T'en vouloir? Mon dieu Alec, pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais? S'il y a bien quelqu'un à qui j'en veux c'est bien ce salaud qui t'a fait ça. Il a bien de la chance d'être hors de ma portée, sans quoi, je te jure que je lui aurais fait regretter d'être né, répondit Magnus les yeux flamboyant de colère.

Alec pâlit en entendant les paroles de l'indonésien. Ce dernier le remarqua et s'adoucit immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas attiser la peur de son compagnon.

— Excuses moi, je me suis laissé emporter ... Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent en temps normal, seulement ce que tu as vécu me révolte ... Mon ange, tu es l'être le plus pur que la vie ait mit sur ma route, tu es quelqu'un d'infiniment bon, et tu ne mérites pas d'avoir subi tant de violence. dit Magnus en caressant tendrement son bras.

— Je ne suis pas sur de mériter autant d'éloges, murmura le jeune homme, j'ai été stupide de m'accrocher à lui alors qu'il était clairement toxique pour moi.

— Alexander, je t'interdit ne serait-ce que d'imaginer que tu as mérité ce qu'il t'a infligé, dit Magnus en prenant son visage en coupe pour plonger son regard dans le sien. C'est lui le fautif de cette histoire, tu n'étais qu'un adolescent, c'est lui qui a abusé de toi, lui savait ce qu'il faisait, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit, c'est bien clair?

— Tu recommences à me crier dessus, marmonna Alec l'ombre du sourire passant sur ses lèvres.

Magnus lui sourit tendrement.

— Pardon mon ange, je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu'un d'autre, et rien que d'imaginer que l'on puisse faire du mal à l'amour de ma vie me rend malade ...

— L'amour de ta vie? demanda le jeune homme d'une petite voix.

Un petit rire échappa à l'indonésien.

— Alexander, je suis tien depuis que tu as sauté de ton mât pour venir à ma rencontre, et peu importe ce que l'avenir nous réserve, je resterais tien jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Tu es le centre de mon univers, le ciel étoilé de mes nuits, le soleil qui illumine mes jours, la lumière qui me guide dans l'obscurité. Bref, je t'aime à en crever... termina Magnus en déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

La tension dans les épaules d'Alec se résorba peu à peu. Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de Magnus et en cet instant il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que de se savoir aimé par cet homme. L'indonésien se rallongea dans les draps et entraîna je jeune homme avec lui. Ce dernier vint se blottir contre son torse, le visage enfoui dans sa gorge, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur de bois de santal de Magnus.

— Alec?

— Mh? marmonna ce dernier d'une voix ensommeillée.

— Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi ne pas t'être méfié de moi quand je suis arrivé à Alicante?

— Parce que tu es mon âme sœur, je t'aime Mag's ... murmura le jeune homme avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Magnus resserra son étreinte sur Alec, le cœur débordant d'amour, avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir à son tour.

Alec fut réveillé par une douce odeur de pancakes qui filtrait à travers la porte de la chambre. Magnus avait déserté le lit et était probablement à la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner en écoutant de la musique, comme chaque matin.

Trois mois étaient passés depuis que la crise de panique l'avait pris en pleine nuit. Alors ils venaient d'arriver à New York, la ville d'où étaient originaires les Lightwood, et comble de la coïncidence, Magnus également. Leur arrivée dans la ville avait marqué la période de vacances pour la troupe qui cessait les représentations de mi-septembre à mi-mars. L'occasion pour tous de se reposer, ou de développer de nouveaux numéros. Robert et Maryse, comme chaque année à cette période, étaient partis pour le canada, à la recherche de nouveaux équipements pour le cirque. Jace, Clary, Simon et Isabelle s'étaient installés dans le manoir Lightwood, Alec et Magnus quant à eux avaient emménagé ensemble dans le grand loft de Brooklyn de l'indonésien. Ce dernier avait acheté cet appartement à son arrivée aux états unis, afin d'avoir un pied à terre, et n'ayant pas eu le temps de le louer, il était disponible à leur arrivée à New York.

Le couple avait ainsi pu passer le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Magnus s'était employé à apprendre la méditation à son compagnon afin qu'il puisse contrôler ses angoisses. Il arrivait encore que le jeune homme se réveille en sursaut en pleine nuit, heureusement, Magnus était toujours là pour le calmer et l'aider à retrouver le sommeil.

Alec s'étira longuement, faisant rouler sa tête et ses épaules, puis il se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine. Comme il s'y était attendu, il y trouva son compagnon qui préparait des pancakes. Il portait un peignoir satiné rouge largement ouvert sur son torse nu, accompagné d'un ample pantalon de yoga noir. Il se balançait doucement au rythme de la musique que diffusait l'enceinte portable posée sur le passe plat. Alec alla enlacer la taille de son compagnon tout en déposant de doux baisers sans sa gorge.

— Bonjour mon amour, murmura le jeune homme.

— Bonjour mon ange, bien dormi? demanda Magnus en se retournant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Comme un bébé, je suis en pleine forme pour la journée qui m'attend, répondit Alec avec un sourire.

Magnus fronça les sourcils.

— Comment? Aurais-tu des projets sans moi? questionna t'il l'air faussement vexé.

— Je vais faire les boutiques avec Izzy, soupira le jeune homme en allant s'installer à la table de la cuisine.

— Oh oui quelle torture! plaisanta l'indonésien en faisant mine de trembler.

Alec lui répondit par un grognement. De la torture, c'est plus ou moins ce à quoi ressemblait une journée shopping avec sa sœur dans son esprit. Néanmoins la jeune femme l'avait supplié de venir faire les boutiques avec elle, afin de partager un moment seulement entre jumeaux, et il n'avait pu refuser.

— Allez manges quelques pancakes ça te donnera des forces, dit Magnus en tendant le plat à son amant.

— Et toi que vas-tu faire de ta journée? demanda Alec en se servant.

Magnus poussa un soupir théâtral.

— Oh, probablement errer comme une âme en peine dans mon grand appartement en me languissant de ton retour, ou bien me vautrer dans le canapé et regarder Netflix toute la journée, je ne sais pas encore quelle option a ma préférence...

Le jeune homme pouffa. Il ne pouvait imaginer son compagnon dans l'une ou l'autre des propositions. Magnus était un homme plein de vie qui aimait prendre soin de lui, Alec le voyait donc davantage occuper son temps libre à refaire sa manucure, faire du sport, ou encore à lire un bon livre sur la terrasse en profitant du soleil.

— Bon, je vais me doucher, je vais finir par être en retard, dit Alec en se levant.

— Tu veux de la compagnie? demanda Magnus ouvertement séducteur.

— Pourquoi pas? répondit le jeune homme en entraînant l'indonésien dans la salle de bain tout en l'embrassant.

— Tu es en retard, une fois de plus, j'aurais du m'y attendre remarque, râla Isabelle en se levant du banc où elle était installée pour attendre son frère.

— Comment ça une fois de plus ? Je suis toujours très ponctuel, s'indigna Alec.

— Alec depuis que tu as rencontré Magnus tu n'as d'yeux que pour lui, tu l'as dans la peau et ça fait du bien de te voir aussi épanoui. Donc si tu dois être en retard à tes rendez-vous parce qu'il te rejoint sous la douche, ma foi ça me va! Répondit la brune en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez en rougissant.

— Magnus te l'a dit?

— Ouaip, il m'a envoyé un message pour s'excuser dès que tu es parti de chez lui, sourit Isabelle, allez assez parlé de tout ça, on a une journée shopping qui nous attend!

La jeune femme était redevenue la pile électrique qu'elle était a chaque fois qu'elle allait faire les magasins. Alec se demanda si sa jumelle n'avait pas hérité de toute leur énergie, en effet lui était plutôt d'un naturel très calme, soit totalement l'opposé de sa sœur. Alec leva les yeux au ciel en inspirant profondément et se laissa entraîner par Isabelle.

Les jumeaux Lightwood passèrent de longues heures à parcourir les magasins, Alec passant le plus clair de son temps à patienter tandis que la jeune femme essayait nombre de tenues, chaussures ou sacs à main, lui donnant son avis sur chacun. Ils avaient presque achevé leurs emplettes quand ils s'accordèrent une pause dans un café. Isabelle observa son frère et le trouva mal à l'aise, ou en tout cas plus mal à l'aise que d'habitude quand elle le traînait dans les boutiques. Le jeune homme se tordait les doigts et se plongeait dans la contemplation de son cappuccino comme s'il pouvait y trouver la solution à ses problèmes.

— Alec qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda la jeune femme en le regardant par dessus sa tisane.

Il haussa les épaules.

— Rien.

Isabelle leva un sourcil, ce seul mot prononcé par son jumeau en disait bien plus long qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

— Tu as toujours des crises d'angoisse? Je croyais que Magnus t'avait aidé avec la méditation?

— Non Izzy ça va, ça doit faire plus de trois semaines que je n'ai pas eu de crise. Je poursuis la médiation avec Mag's chaque soir, ça m'aide beaucoup, répondit le jeune homme en levant les yeux.

— Alors qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe? Et n'essaie même pas de me dire le contraire, je te connais par cœur je te rappelle, je sais quand il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, fit Isabelle en saisissant sa main, tu peux tout me dire Alec.

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis prenant une grande inspiration il plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs de sa sœur.

— Tu sais s'il y a une bijouterie dans le coin?

La brune fronça les sourcils.

— Si ... il y a une bijouterie dans le coin? répéta t'elle, oui je crois qu'il y en a une a quelques rues d'ici, mais pourquoi faire?

— Je ... Je voudrais acheter une bague ... Pour ... Pour Magnus ... Je vais lui demander de m'épouser ... bégaya Alec en rougissant.

Isabelle fixa longuement son frère sans rien dire, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Le jeune homme se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait une attaque quand elle se leva brusquement et se mit à sautiller sur place, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres et les joues inondées de larmes de joie.

— Alec! Mais c'est super! s'écria t'elle avant de le serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

La joie de la jeune femme était contagieuse, Alec sourit en rendant son étreinte à sa jumelle. Il était soulagé qu'elle ne le juge pas. Il était vrai qu'elle avait toujours été très tolérante, surtout quand il lui avait fait comprendre son attirance pour les hommes. Il adorait sa sœur pour ça, elle lui restait fidèle quoi qu'il choisisse, quoi qu'il fasse, et même si cela impliquait de demander en mariage un homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois.

Ils finirent leurs boissons chaudes et partirent en quête de la bijouterie. Une clochette tinta lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique, et une jeune femme blonde vint les accueillir avec un grand sourire.

— Bonjour Messieurs, Dame, que puis-je faire pour vous? demanda la blonde d'un ton chantant.

— Nous voudrions acheter une bague de fiançailles pour un homme, répondit Isabelle.

— Ce n'est pas courant comme demande, d'habitude ce sont plutôt les messieurs qui font leur demande, mais je vous félicite, c'est une très belle initiative! s'exclama la vendeuse en fixant la brune.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel, ce que les gens pouvaient être bloqués dans leur carcan de coutumes et de préjugés.

— En fait, c'est moi qui dois faire ma demande, annonça t'il tout à trac faisant se retourner les deux femmes.

Il adressa un sourire poli à la blonde sous l'œil amusé d'Isabelle.

— Oh excusez-moi, je vous en prie suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer nos bagues de fiançailles, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Elle entraîna les jumeaux vers l'une des vitrines dans laquelle étaient présentés de nombreux anneaux et chevalières dans divers matériaux, allant de l'or à l'acier. Alec parcourut les bagues et son regard fut attiré par un anneau noir mat assez large, arborant une fine bande bleue cobalt en son centre. Il demanda à la voir de plus près, et la vendeuse s'exécuta lui présentant l'anneau sur un plateau de velours. Il saisit délicatement la bague et l'observa, la retournant entre ses doigts, perdu dans ses pensées.

Un jour, Magnus lui avait avoué à quel point il aimait ses yeux bleus, comment ils l'avaient fait tomber amoureux, comment il aimait s'y perdre lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Alec avait été touché par cet aveu, d'autant que lui même ressentait la même chose à chaque fois qu'il voyait les prunelles mordorées de son amant, et il avait depuis conservé cette révélation dans un coin de sa mémoire. Le bleu de cet anneau avait la teinte exacte de ses yeux, il était parfait. En offrant cette bague à Magnus, Alec voulait non seulement lui demander sa main, mais également lui offrir quelque chose qui lui rappellerait ce qu'il aimait le plus dans sa personne, comme un part de lui même qu'il aurait toujours avec lui. Il leva les yeux vers sa sœur qui lui sourit, elle avait comprit tout comme lui que cet anneau était le bon, celui qu'il offrirait à l'amour de sa vie pour lui demander de lier son destin au sien.

Le jeune homme rendit la bague à la vendeuse en lui disant qu'il la prenait. Elle la lui emballa soigneusement dans un écrin blanc, Alec paya et remerciant leur hôtesse, il sortit de la boutique sa jumelle accrochée à son bras.

— Alec je suis si heureuse pour toi, tu le mérites tellement après tout ce que tu as vécu, Magnus est ton âme sœur et vous allez avoir une belle vie ensemble, dit Isabelle en serrant les mains de son frère les larmes aux yeux.

— Hey Izzy ne te mets pas dans cet état, c'est beau l'amour, il n'y a pas de quoi pleurer, fit Alec en la serrant contre lui.

— Désolée, je suis à fleur de peau en ce moment, probablement l'approche des fêtes de Noël et les préparatifs du mariage qui se précisent, dit la jeune femme en essuyant ses yeux, puis regardant sa montre, elle poursuivit : Oulà il se fait tard, j'avais oublié un rendez-vous cet après-midi, je vais devoir te laisser frangin.

Puis elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'éclipsa sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Alec haussa les épaules, les comportements bizarres étaient monnaie courante pour Isabelle. Il sortit son téléphone et jeta un œil à l'heure. En réalité il était encore tôt, il se réjouit donc de pouvoir passer la fin de la journée avec Magnus. Il se mit donc en route vers la bouche de métro la plus proche.

En chemin son regard fut attiré par un salon de tatouage, il s'arrêta devant et machinalement sa main se posa sur sa gorge ornée de la rune de déviation. Une idée lui vint subitement, et il dégaina son téléphone et envoya un message à Magnus pour lui demander de le rejoindre en lui indiquant l'adresse où il se trouvait. Son compagnon lui répondit dans la seconde lui annonçant qu'il serait là un quart d'heure plus tard. Il alla s'installer sur un banc à quelques mètre de là et sortit l'écrin blanc du petit sac de la bijouterie. Il l'ouvrit pour admirer une fois de plus l'anneau, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres, puis referma finalement la boite et la glissa dans la poche intérieure de son blouson de cuir.

Magnus arriva quelques minutes plus tard, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il portait un pantalon couleur sable, ainsi qu'un manteau long en brocard bleu marine, une écharpe vaporeuse blanche s'échappait de son col. Ses yeux ambrés étaient comme à son habitude ombrés de noir et de fines mèches bleues parcouraient sa chevelure coiffée en épis désordonnés. Alec sourit en constatant que son amant arborait de plus en plus de bleu à son contact, puis se leva pour l'embrasser, nouant ses doigts aux siens.

— Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt, et encore moins que tu me donnes rendez-vous ... où sommes-nous d'ailleurs? demanda Magnus en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant autours de lui.

— J'allais rentrer après qu'Izzy m'ait planté et je suis tombé sur ce salon, expliqua Alec en désignant le tatoueur.

— Une nouvelle rune en préparation? demanda l'indonésien curieux de savoir ce que comptait se faire tatouer son compagnon.

— Oui, on peut dire ça, répondit le jeune homme en sortant son téléphone pour montrer une illustration à son amant.

Magnus observa la rune dont les courbes exprimaient beaucoup de douceur, il la trouvait très belle et avait hâte de la découvrir sur le corps de son amant.

— C'est une rune d'amour, elle va par paire, une sur l'intérieur du poignet, l'autre sur le cœur. Et d'après la légende, seuls deux personnes s'aimant profondément peuvent se marquer de cette rune, liant ainsi leurs âmes, murmura le jeune homme.

Magnus releva les yeux et fixa les prunelles cobalt de son amant, ces dernières exprimaient toute sa sincérité et tout son amour. Alec venait de lui proposer de les lier par une rune d'amour, suivant les traditions de ses ancêtres. Le cœur de l'indonésien explosa de bonheur, et il embrassa le jeune homme avec passion.

— Dois-je comprendre que c'est un oui? demanda Alec tout contre les lèvres de son compagnon.

— Oui Alexander, je t'aime et j'accepte de me faire tatouer cette rune avec toi, répondit Magnus avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous!

Voici le chapitre 7 de cette fic! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours! On arrive doucement vers la fin de cette première partie, encore 2 chapitres...

J'attends vos reviews :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Magnus ouvrit doucement les yeux, les premières lueurs du jour filtraient à travers les rideaux tirés de la chambre, Alec dormait encore profondément à ses côtés. Il prit quelques secondes pour l'observer, le jeune homme était étendu sur le côté, la tête reposant sur son bras replié sous l'oreiller, ses traits étaient détendus, il paraissait paisible et son souffle régulier s'échappait par ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Magnus leva la main pour caresser tendrement la joue de son compagnon du revers de la main, un sourire plein d'amour sur les lèvres. Il finit par se lever et quitter la chambre pour laisser le jeune homme dormir. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine avec l'idée de préparer le petit déjeuner pour son compagnon. Malheureusement il n'avait plus de café ni d'œufs, ils avaient oublié de faire des courses ces derniers jours. Tant pis, il y avait un petit Starbucks plus bas dans la rue, cela ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Il enfila un jean, un sweat, et un manteau avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Des flocons tombaient du ciel paresseusement et un épais manteau de neige recouvrait la rue, les arbres et les voitures, donnant l'impression que la ville était plongée dans un écrin de coton. Tous les sons étaient étouffés, et le calme environnant était apaisant. Magnus sourit en recueillant un flocon dans la paume de sa main gantée, il aimait la neige, et la pureté qu'elle donnait au monde. L'indonésien entra dans le Starbucks au coin de la rue pour acheter des cappuccinos ainsi que des muffins et croissants pour le petit déjeuner. En ressortant du café, son regard fut attiré par un grand carton posé contre l'immeuble d'en face. Il s'approcha et jeta un œil curieux à l'intérieur. Il découvrit une petite boule de poils noir tremblante ramassée dans un coin de la boite. Une bouffée de tristesse monta en lui, manifestement cette petit bête avait été abandonnée à son triste sort. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse faire ça à un être vivant d'autant plus la veille de Noël... Il posa son sac Starbucks et enlevant l'un de ses gants, il tendit la main vers la boule de poils. Le chaton leva la tête vers lui avec un petit miaulement qui le fit fondre, il semblait demander son aide, et en voyant ses yeux bleus il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner le petit animal. Il l'attrapa délicatement et ouvrit légèrement son manteau, avant de l'y envelopper. Le chaton se blottit contre son cœur en ronronnant, faisant sourire Magnus, le petit félin lui rappelait Alec avec ses grands yeux bleus et sa fourrure noire, Alec qui par ailleurs adorait les animaux et serait probablement ravi d'accueillir ce nouveau compagnon. Il reprit la direction de l'appartement avec ses cafés et son petit cadeau surprise, il avait hâte de voir le regard d'Alec s'illuminer en découvrant le chaton.

Le jeune homme se réveillait à peine lorsque son compagnon entra dans l'appartement. Il se redressa en position assise et s'étira.

— Mag's? C'est toi? appela t'il.

Ce dernier entra dans la chambre, et sourit à son compagnon.

— Bonjour mon ange, je suis allé chercher le petit déjeuner, dit-il en brandissant son sac Starbucks et en venant s'asseoir à côté d'Alec.

Ce denier sourit à Magnus et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis remarquant qu'il n'avait toujours pas quitté son manteau, il haussa un sourcil.

— Tu comptes rester habillé? Tu as froid? Je peux t'aider à te réchauffer si tu veux, dit-il avec un sourire séducteur en faisant glisser sa main sur la cuisse de son amant.

Un rire cristallin lui répondit.

— Non je n'ai pas froid Alexander, et bien que ta proposition soit extrêmement tentante, j'ai une surprise pour toi, répondit l'indonésien avant de sortir la boule de poils de son écrin de chaleur pour la tendre à son compagnon, joyeux Noël!

Les yeux d'Alec s'illuminèrent en découvrant le chaton, il paraissait minuscule dans ses longs doigts, et étonnamment il ne semblait pas apeuré, au contraire, il se mit à ronronner à son contact. Ses grands yeux bleus l'observaient avec curiosité, et le félin vint frotter sa tête contre son torse nu, le faisant fondre.

— Je l'ai trouvé dehors dans une boite en carton, il avait été abandonné, je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le laisser, alors je me suis dit qu'il ferait un parfait compagnon pour nous deux, expliqua Magnus après avoir retiré ses vêtements et s'être glissé sous les draps avec son compagnon.

Ce denier lui offrit un sourire éclatant avant de l'embrasser avec passion, en se pressant contre lui, le chaton ronronnant toujours entre eux.

— Il est adorable, merci Mag's.

Tout deux partagèrent le copieux petit déjeuner que Magnus avait apporté, dégustant leurs cappuccinos à la crème de noisette tout en jouant avec le chaton qu'ils avaient décidé d'appeler "Président Miaou". Le félin se révéla être une vraie boule de joie et de tendresse, demandant autant de jeu que de caresses et câlins. Puis après une heure, le chaton s'étira longuement avant de se rouler en boule sur un coussin pour dormir. Magnus saisit délicatement l'oreiller et alla le déposer sur le canapé avant de rejoindre son amant dans la chambre non sans avoir refermé la porte derrière lui.

— Alexander, j'ai froid, murmura t'il.

Alec leva un sourcil, l'attitude de l'indonésien était ouvertement séductrice, et le jeune homme pouvait déjà sentir une douce chaleur au creux de ses reins alors qu'il l'observait s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser avec sensualité. Il lui rendit son baiser avec passion en l'attirant à lui, les mains agrippées à ses hanches. Magnus se mit à califourchon sur le jeune homme sans rompre le baiser et commença à frotter son érection naissante contre celle de son amant le faisant gémir.

Les lèvres de l'indonésien glissèrent dans sa gorge où il huma à plein poumons l'odeur de son compagnon, un mélange divin de patchouli et de fleur de lotus qui lui faisait perdre la raison. Il descendit sur la clavicule du jeune homme qu'il mordilla espièglement lui tirant ne nouveaux gémissements. Il était fou du corps de son amant, il pensait ne jamais pouvoir s'en passer, ne jamais pouvoir s'empêcher de le toucher, le lécher ou l'embrasser. Les doigts de Magnus se refermèrent sur les tétons de son amant, qu'il fit rouler entre le pouce et l'index tout en accentuant les frottements contre son sexe pleinement érigé. Les mains du jeune homme étaient crispées sur son boxer qu'il entendit distinctement se déchirer sous ses assauts. Il se redressa et fixa les yeux d'Alec dont le bleu était assombri par son désir.

— Ma ... Mag's, fais-moi l'amour, haleta Alec en resserrant sa prise sur les hanches de l'indonésien et en tendant davantage son bassin vers lui.

Le regard de ce dernier flamboya de désir, puis il plongea à nouveau sur les lèvres du jeune homme tout en lui arrachant son boxer. Leurs érections mises à nu se rencontrèrent, déclenchant d'agréables frissons dans l'échine des deux hommes. Magnus glissa une main entre eux pour se saisir de leurs deux virilités et y appliqua d'amples mouvements de va et viens, tirant de puissants gémissements à son amant.

Tous les sens d'Alec étaient en ébullition, il avait l'impression de suffoquer sous les caresses de ce démon de la luxure qui le dominait. Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il menaçait de s'en échapper à tout moment. Son désir coulait dans ses veines comme un feu liquide. Les mains et les baisers de son amant le menaient peu à peu vers le point de non retour. Puis alors que Magnus refermait doucement les dents sur l'un de ses tétons, Alec explosa en un orgasme qui le balaya comme une lame de fond. L'esprit encore embrumé par sa jouissance, il se rendit à peine compte que Magnus glissait un doigt lubrifié en lui, puis un second et commençait déjà à le préparer à sa venue.

En cet instant, l'indonésien était guidé par son désir, que la jouissance du jeune homme n'avait fait qu'attiser. Ses caresses sur la prostate d'Alec lui tirèrent de nouveaux gémissements, signe qu'il était fin prêt pour la suite. Il se mit à genoux sur le lit et invita son amant à le rejoindre, son dos pâle marqué de runes reposant contre son torse hâlé. Il saisit les hanches du jeune homme et le guida sur son érection avant de le pénétrer avec délice. Alec poussa un long gémissement de plaisir et se mit aussitôt à onduler du bassin contre son compagnon, une main agrippée à son épaule, l'autre posée sur l'une de celles de l'indonésien qui tenaient son bassin. L'étroitesse du fourreau du jeune homme sur son sexe était un pur délice pour Magnus qui sentait des décharges de plaisir le traverser à chaque fois que son amant se mouvait le long de son érection.

— Alexander, tu me rends fou, c'est tellement bon d'être en toi mon amour, dit-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille.

— Ma ... Magnus ... prends ... prends-moi ... haleta Alec en guise de réponse.

Le sang de l'indonésien ne fit qu'un tour, et il bascula soudain son amant sur le lit et entama des vas et viens langoureux, qui arrachèrent des gémissements de plaisir à Alec. Cette mélodie enchanteresse attisa le désir de Magnus qui accentua ses coups de bassin jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme rende les armes et jouisse à nouveau en criant son prénom, le visage enfoui dans un oreiller. Après quelques coups de butoir supplémentaires, l'indonésien sentit à son tour sa jouissance venir et il se répandit en lui, se laissant emporter par le puissant orgasme qui le submergeait. Puis tout deux s'effondrèrent côte à côte sur le lit, le souffle court, et à bout de forces.

— Mag's dépêche toi, on va être en retard! appela Alec depuis le séjour en enfilant son blouson de cuir noir et l'écharpe bleue que Magnus lui avait offert la semaine précédente.

Ils étaient invités au manoir Lightwood pour le réveillon de Noël, et il savait que sa sœur avait horreur qu'il soit en retard. Malheureusement pour elle, les deux hommes avaient passé la journée au lit alternant étreintes passionnées et moments de calme et de tendresse, et quand l'heure se rappela à eux, il était déjà tard. Ils avaient sauté sous la douche où leurs désirs s'étaient à nouveau réveillés et Alec n'avait pu résister bien longtemps aux caresses de son amant. Le jeune homme sourit en se remémorant leurs étreintes passionnées. Ils avaient probablement battu un record, mais ils ne paraissaient pas pouvoir se passer l'un de l'autre, leurs corps s'attiraient comme des aimants, et à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, leurs sentiments se décuplaient. Il aimait Magnus de tout son être, et il n'avait jamais été aussi certain de vouloir passer le reste de ses jours à ses côtés. Il désirait ardemment le faire sien et lui appartenir corps et âme pour toujours. Il palpa sa poche intérieure, s'assurant que l'écrin était toujours à sa place, et une bouffée d'amour le submergea à l'idée que d'ici quelques heures il demanderait enfin sa main à Magnus.

L'indonésien émergea finalement de la salle de bain fin prêt à partir. Il avait enfilé un pantalon moulant en cuir noir accompagné d'une chemise bleu de Prusse assortie à celle de son compagnon, dont il avait retroussé les manches sur ses coudes. De nombreux bracelets ornaient son poignet droit, laissant nu son poignet gauche où s'épanouissait le tatouage de la rune d'amour. Des bagues et chevalières hétéroclites enserraient ses doigts aux ongles manucurés de noir, et tout autant de colliers pendaient autours de son cou. Ses cheveux dans lesquels on pouvait apercevoir des mèches bleues électriques avaient été coiffés avec soin et ses yeux mordorés étaient comme à son habitude ombrés de noir, soulignant son regard à la perfection.

Alec observa son compagnon de la tête aux pieds avec un regard gourmand, il était divinement canon dans cette tenue.

— Mon ange si tu continues de me reluquer de la sorte, je vais me sentir obligé de te prendre contre ce mur, ce qui nous mettra encore plus en retard, dit Magnus une lueur lubrique dans le regard.

Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement comme à chaque fois que son amant lui faisait des remarques aussi érotiques, et il sentit son bas vente tressauter.

— Dans ce cas gardes ça bien au chaud dans cette jolie tête pour cette nuit, j'ai très envie de faire connaissance avec ce mur, murmura t'il sensuellement à l'oreille de son compagnon.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un grognement, dieu qu'il serait dur de patienter jusqu'à leur retour, il se demandait déjà s'il ne leur serait pas possible de s'éclipser au cours de la soirée pour assouvir leur désir plus qu'évident. Il enfila son long manteau en brocard et son écharpe blanche.

— En route, l'air glacial de l'extérieur nous fera le plus grand bien, il faut calmer nos ardeurs, je ne crois pas que ta sœur apprécierait que nous fassions l'amour comme des bêtes durant sa soirée, dit Magnus faisant pouffer son compagnon.

Puis les deux hommes quittèrent l'appartement non sans avoir caressé le Président Miaou avant de partir.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à tous!

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette première partie!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il était 19h passée lorsqu'Alec et Magnus arrivèrent au manoir Lightwood. Alec n'eut pas le temps de sonner que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait déjà sur sa jumelle qui les avait visiblement vus arriver. Elle leur souhaita la bienvenue et les serra chaleureusement dans ses bras avant de les inviter à entrer. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, surpris, bien que soulagés que la jeune femme ne leur ait pas fait une scène pour leur retard. Simon émergea du séjour avec un grand sourire, il les salua et récupéra leurs manteaux pour les accrocher à la patère de l'entrée en les invitant à rejoindre le salon.

Ils y retrouvèrent Clary et Jace occupés à sortir des verres. Tout deux les saluèrent avec de grands sourires et les firent asseoir sur le canapé. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Isabelle et Simon qui apportaient un grand plateau rempli de gougères, verrines et amuses-gueule en tous genres, puis tout le monde prit place autours de la table basse. Jace ouvrit une bouteille de vin mousseux et commença à servir les convives.

— Pas pour moi Jace, merci, dit Isabelle.

Alec haussa un sourcil, ça ne ressemblait pas à sa sœur de décliner un verre surtout en cette période.

— Oh allez, Izzy ne fais pas ta rabat-joie, lui répondit le blond.

— C'est vrai d'habitude tu adores ce vin, renchérit Alec.

Simon prit la main de sa compagne et lui sourit.

— Ma chérie, on devrait peut-être leur dire …

— Nous dire quoi ? Tu n'es pas malade, rassures-moi ? questionna Clary.

Magnus observa la brune avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, il avait compris ce qui se tramait.

— Les amis, vous devriez peut-être écouter ce qu'Isabelle a à vous dire, dit-il en venant à sa rescousse.

Elle lui accorda un regard reconnaissant puis prit une grande inspiration.

— Je voulais vous en parler après le repas, mais visiblement ça risque d'être trop dur d'attendre jusque là … commença t'elle en se tordant les mains. Voila ... je suis enceinte, dit-elle après un temps d'hésitation.

Un silence assourdissant s'abattit dans la pièce, Clary se tenait les joues avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Jace avait les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte, et Alec fixait sa sœur avec une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Magnus se décida finalement à rompre le silence.

— Félicitation Trésor, c'est une super nouvelle ! s'exclama t-il en se levant pour la serrer dans ses bras, bientôt rejoint par Clary qui avait les larmes aux yeux

— Merci les amis, répondit la brune en leur rendant leur étreinte.

— Et Simon est le père ? questionna Jace le regard pétillant de malice.

— Haha, merci Jace, oui bien entendu que je suis le père, on va se marier dans quelques mois je te rappelle ! railla Simon en lui lançant un coussin au visage.

Le blond évita le projectile en riant puis se leva et alla serrer Isabelle et Simon dans ses bras.

— Toutes mes félicitations à tout les deux, vous allez être de super parents !

Magnus retourna s'asseoir à côté d'Alec qui n'avait toujours pas bougé ni desserré les dents depuis l'annonce de sa sœur. L'indonésien caressa son genou avec douceur.

— Mon ange ? Tout va bien ?

Alec était perdu sans ses pensées et dans le flot d'émotions qui le submergeait. Il revoyait sa sœur dans sa première robe de princesse à l'âge de six ans, puis lors de leur première représentation au cirque à l'âge de onze ans, puis lorsqu'elle s'était préparée pour son premier rendez-vous amoureux avec Simon à l'âge de seize ans, lorsqu'ils avaient monté leur premier numéro de cadre russe ensemble avec son aide, enfin lorsque Simon l'avait demandée en mariage… Tous ces souvenirs avaient un point en commun, Alec les avait tous partagés avec sa sœur, il avait toujours été là pour sa jumelle, dans chaque étape marquante de sa vie. Il était heureux qu'une fois de plus elle ait partagé cette nouvelle page de sa vie avec lui, et il se promit d'être le meilleur des oncles pour cet enfant à venir. Il se leva enfin et sans un mot, il s'approcha de sa sœur avant de la serrer délicatement contre lui, le visage enfoui dans sa longue chevelure d'ébène.

— Je suis si fier de toi, tu vas être une superbe maman Izzy, je t'aime, murmura t'il à son oreille.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'alléger, après la réaction qu'il avait eu, elle avait eu peur qu'Alec se braque à son annonce. Les mots du jeune homme lui prouvaient une fois de plus tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et elle était soulagée que son frère accepte sa grossesse. Le reste du groupe vint les étreindre pour partager ce moment de bonheur, et Isabelle éclata en sanglots.

— Hey Izzy pourquoi tu pleures? C'est une super nouvelle que tu viens de nous apprendre, il n'y a pas lieu de se mettre dans cet état, dit Alec en séchant ses larmes, bon okay tu as un mini alien avec une tête de Simon qui pousse en toi, mais je te promets que ça n'est pas aussi effrayant qu'il n'y parait! acheva t'il les yeux pétillants d'humour.

Isabelle gloussa.

— Désolée, les hormones me travaillent un peu ces derniers temps...

— Allez et si on trinquait pour fêter cette super nouvelle? dit Jace d'une voix forte.

Tous accueillirent la proposition avec plaisir et chacun reprit sa place tandis que Jace achevait de servir et que Simon s'éclipsait à la cuisine pour rapporter une boisson sans alcool à sa compagne.

— Au futur bébé! clama Jace en levant son verre.

— A ma superbe sœur qui va être la meilleure des mamans! renchérit Alec à son tour.

— Et à mon meilleur ami, un super papa en puissance! s'exclama Clary, puis ils trinquèrent avec des cris de joie.

Magnus sentait son cœur déborder de joie, cette superbe journée avait commencé joyeusement avec l'adoption du "Président Miaou". Elle s'était poursuivie de façon plus qu'agréable dans les bras de son amant, et s'achevait finalement de la meilleure des manières. Il se sentait à sa place parmi eux, il avait enfin retrouvé une famille, et même s'il n'était pas lié à eux par le sang, il se sentait déjà irrévocablement attaché à eux. Un éclair de nostalgie le traversa, d'ici quelques jours cela ferait six ans qu'il avait perdu ses parents dans un tragique accident de voiture. Il se disait que ses parents serait heureux de le savoir aussi bien entouré, de savoir qu'il avait trouvé l'amour avec un grand "A", ainsi qu'une famille pour le soutenir. La main d'Alec vint saisir la sienne et serrer délicatement ses doigts, il leva les yeux vers son compagnon qui l'observait.

— Tout va bien Mag's? Tu as l'air triste tout à coup... demanda le jeune homme tout bas pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

— Ça va, la période me rappelle des souvenirs assez durs, mais aujourd'hui grâce à vous tous et surtout grâce à ton amour, je me sens assez fort pour y faire face, répondit Magnus en lui souriant.

Alec caressa la joue de son amant, il savait de quels souvenirs il parlait, et savait à quel point Magnus pouvait en être encore affecté malgré les années qui avaient passé depuis le drame. Il voulait redonner le sourire à son compagnon, il ne supportait pas de le voir triste, et il était prêt à tout pour y parvenir. Il se leva et d'une voix enjouée, il annonça:

— Et si on passait directement aux cadeaux?

Sa proposition fut accueillie par des applaudissements et tous se levèrent pour aller chercher leurs paquets.

Isabelle et Simon offrirent à l'ensemble du groupe un séjour en montagne dans un grand chalet avec ski, ballades en chien de traîneau, baignade dans des sources chaudes naturelles, ou encore randonnées en raquettes. Clary et Jace avaient opté pour une séjour en bord de mer avec toute la troupe dans une sublime villa du sud de la France. Enfin Magnus et Alec avaient choisi d'offrir à tout le groupe des places VIP pour une représentation du cirque du soleil à Las Vegas, avec possibilité d'échanger avec les artistes et de travailler avec eux durant toute une journée. Tous furent comblés par les trois séjours qui les attendaient, et ils avaient déjà hâte d'y être.

Isabelle jeta échangea un regard avec son jumeau et lui sourit. Alec savait que l'instant tant attendu était désormais arrivé. Il se leva et tendit la main vers Magnus pour l'inviter à le rejoindre.

— Mon amour, j'ai un autre cadeau pour toi, commença le jeune homme, Mag's, j'ai toujours eu la sensation de ne pas être pleinement moi jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Tu m'as aidé à apprivoiser les cauchemars qui me rongeaient, et même si ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour être mon soutien, mon pilier. Mon amour, tu m'as réappris à aimer, et jamais je n'avais aimé de cette façon. Tu es ma lumière qui perce les ténèbres, le soleil de mes jours et le ciel étoilé de mes nuits. Tu es mon oxygène, ma drogue, je ne peux vivre sans toi. Je veux te soutenir lorsque tu en auras besoin, être présent à chaque instant dans les bons ou les mauvais moments. Je veux te faire mien, et être tien à jamais. Je t'aime de toute mon âme, et je ne souhaite qu'une chose, partager le reste de mes jours avec toi.

Alec acheva sa déclaration en posant un genou à terre. Il sortit l'écrin blanc de sa poche et l'ouvrant il le tendit vers Magnus.

— Magnus Bane, veux-tu m'épouser?

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres de l'indonésien.

— Alexander, j'ai déjà aimé au cours de ma vie, mais jamais de la façon dont je t'aime. Mon amour est comme toi, pur, beau et infiniment sincère. Je ne pensais pas me remettre un jour de la perte de ma famille, je croyais que je finirais mes jours seul dans ma bulle de tristesse. Puis un jour tu as déboulé dans ma vie, avec tes sublimes yeux cobalt, et ton sourire angélique. Tu as sauté de ton mât pour venir à ma rencontre, tu as fait éclater cette bulle, puis tu t'es emparé mon cœur et depuis ce jour, je suis entièrement à toi. Aku cinta kamu Alec.

Il se mit à son tour à genou et Alec crut qu'il allait l'enlacer, au lieu de quoi, il sortit à son tour un écrin blanc de sa poche et le lui tendit après l'avoir ouvert. Le jeune homme y vit un anneau en tout point semblable à celui qu'il offrait en ce moment même à son amant, la seule différence venait de la teinte de la bande de couleur au centre de l'anneau, celui-ci était ambré tel les yeux de Magnus qui l'observait le regard débordant d'amour.

— Mon ange, j'accepte ta demande ... à une seule condition, c'est que tu acceptes la mienne : épouses-moi Alec.

Le jeune homme sentit ses yeux d'emplir de larmes de joie, et il hocha la tête avant de se jeter dans les bras de Magnus. Ce dernier prit son visage en coupe et déposa un baiser rempli d'amour et de douceur sur ses lèvres. Alec resserra son étreinte sur Magnus et approfondit le baiser pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Des cris de joie et des applaudissements éclatèrent autours d'eux. Les deux hommes se séparèrent et échangèrent les anneaux symboles de leur engagement avant de se relever. Isabelle qui pleurait à nouveau les serra contre elle à les en étouffer, Simon et Clary les félicitèrent avec de grands sourires accrochés aux lèvres, et Jace étreignit son frère avant de serrer la main de l'indonésien.

— Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de mon frère, sinon tu auras affaire à moi.

— Je n'y manquerais pas, rien ne lui arrivera tant que je serais là pour veiller sur lui, répondit Magnus.

— Allez mon cœur, cesses donc de tourmenter ce pauvre Mag's et viens m'aider à la cuisine, on va bientôt passer à table, intervint Clary en lui prenant la main.

La rousse et son compagnon disparurent dans la cuisine, bientôt suivis par Isabelle et Simon qui s'étaient soudain sentis de trop dans la pièce lorsque Magnus avait enlacé Alec pour l'embrasser passionnément. L'indonésien se pressa contre le corps souple et musclé de son compagnon. Un flot d'émotions l'envahit tandis qu'il réalisait peu à peu que son amant lui avait dit "oui", il allait épouser cet homme parfait qu'était Alec, il allait partager sa vie avec lui. Il se promit de faire de lui le plus heureux des hommes, de faire que chacun de leurs jours ensemble soit exceptionnel. Il aimait Alec à en crever, il ne pouvait imaginer vivre une seule seconde sans lui, ou sans son amour. Magnus s'écarta doucement de son compagnon et appuya son front contre le sien.

— Je vais paraître atrocement ingrat en disant ça, mais j'ai déjà hâte de rentrer à ma maison, j'ai une myriade de projets pour cette nuit, dont aucun n'implique de vêtements, murmura l'indonésien en faisant glisser ses mains sur les hanches de son fiancé pour les tirer vers lui.

Alec pouvait sentir le désir naissant dans le bas-ventre de son amant, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser le sien.

— Suis-moi, je vais te faire visiter ma chambre ... chuchota t'il avant de partir en courant dans les escaliers menant à l'étage, Magnus sur ses talons.

Alec fit rentrer Magnus dans la chambre, puis ferma la porte et s'appuya dessus tandis que son compagnon s'avançait dans la pièce et l'observait avec curiosité. La chambre située au dernier étage du manoir se trouvait sous les toits en pente, les murs étaient décorés d'affiches de cirque montrant divers acrobates dans des positions gracieuses. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait un petit bureau au dessus du-quel était accroché un cadre renfermant le diplôme de l'école de cirque de Montréal qu'Alec avait obtenu quelques années plus tôt. Une unique fenêtre circulaire laissait apparaître le ciel étoilé à l'extérieur, et au pied de cette dernière se trouvait le lit du jeune homme. La seule lumière venait de l'éclat de la pleine lune, et faisait briller les draps de satin noir.

Magnus entendit le déclic de la clef dans la serrure de la porte. Il se retourna observa Alec s'approcher de lui, il pouvait apercevoir son regard assombri par le désir. Le jeune homme plongea son visage dans sa gorge, en inspirant à plein poumons la douce fragrance de la peau de son amant avant d'y semer de doux baisers partant de la base du cou et remontant avec lenteur. Alec poursuivit ses attentions sur la mâchoire de son fiancé qu'il mordilla jusqu'au menton avant d'attraper la lèvre inférieure à sa portée pour la suçoter avec gourmandise. La respiration de Magnus s'accéléra et une nuée de papillons prit son envol dans son ventre, tandis que son amant emprisonnait ses lèvres et que sa langue se frayait un chemin vers sa compagne. Ses mains fourragèrent dans les cheveux du jeune homme, qui entreprit de le faire reculer jusqu'au lit où ils tombèrent tout deux à la renverse en riant.

Aussitôt le jeune homme entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de l'indonésien tout en plongeant son regard dans l'ambre des yeux de Magnus. Il écarta le tissus et effleura le tatouage de la rune d'amour qui ornait le torse de son fiancé au niveau du cœur. La main de l'indonésien se referma sur le poignet de son amant qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour embrasser la rune qui s'y trouvait sans quitter des yeux les prunelles cobalt qui l'observaient. Alec se pencha et emprisonna l'un des tétons de Magnus entre ses lèvres, puis le mordilla, arrachant un gémissement à l'indonésien. Le jeune homme ondula des hanches sur l'érection de son fiancé tout en continuant de malmener ses tétons avec gourmandise.

Magnus avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les idées clair et son souffle s'emballait sous les caresses de son compagnon. Son sexe douloureusement prêt était toujours emprisonné dans son pantalon et ne demandait qu'à s'en libérer, de plus les mouvements langoureux d'Alec sur lui n'aidaient pas.

— Alexander, j'ai envie de toi ... maintenant ... viens ... le supplia t'il en commençant à déboutonner le pantalon de son fiancé.

Ce dernier afficha un sourire espiègle à tomber par terre, puis il se leva et les débarrassa tout deux de leurs derniers vêtements. Il revint à califourchon sur le bassin de son amant et reprit ses mouvements de bassin le faisant gémir de plus belle. Puis sans prévenir, il s'empala sur l'érection de son amant lui tirant un hoquet de surprise.

Par tous les saints du paradis et tous les démons de l'enfer! Magnus était déjà au bord de la jouissance tellement les sensations qui affluaient en lui étaient puissantes. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en tentant de se contrôler, mais le jeune homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se remit à onduler sur lui, déclenchant de nouvelles décharges de plaisir dans son corps à vif. Il saisit les hanches de son amant et les maintint fermement pour l'empêcher de bouger.

— Dou ... Doucement mon ange, sinon je vais exploser avant même que tu n'aies pris du plaisir...

Mais Alec ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, son regard débordait de luxure lorsqu'il prit les mains de son amant pour les remonter au dessus de sa tête où il emmêla leurs doigts. Puis lentement, langoureusement, il se remit à bouger sur Magnus, glissant le long de son érection avec délices. Les yeux de l'indonésien commencèrent à se fermer sous le plaisir qui le submergeait.

— Ne fermes pas les yeux Magnus, restes avec moi, gronda le jeune homme en accentuant progressivement ses vas et viens sur son sexe.

Leurs regards se retrouvèrent, l'ambre plongeant dans le cobalt, leurs gémissements et leurs respirations haletantes se mêlant dans le calme de la chambre. Les deux hommes arrivèrent bientôt au point de non retour, et c'est les yeux dans les yeux que tout deux atteignirent l'orgasme. Leurs cris de jouissance résonnèrent dans la pièce tandis qu'ils se libéraient et que leurs cœurs explosaient de plaisir. Alec retomba aux côtés de Magnus le souffle court et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, tentant de reprendre leurs esprits.

Leur bulle de bonheur éclata quand des coups furent frappés à la porte de la chambre.

— Hem ... Les gars, le repas est servi, on vous attend ... dit la voix de Simon mal à l'aise à travers le panneau.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et furent pris d'un fou rire.

— Merci, on arrive Simon! lui répondit Magnus entre deux gloussements.

Ils passèrent rapidement dans la salle de bain attenante pour se nettoyer puis se rhabillèrent en hâte avant de retourner au séjour. Leurs amis étaient déjà installés et leurs regardaient avec des sourires en coin.

— Vous êtes pas croyables, même pas capables de tenir une soirée sans vous sauter dessus, c'est dingue! s'exclama Jace.

— Que veux-tu, nous avons des appétits sexuels démesurés et il faut bien que l'on y pourvoie sans quoi on devient irritables, rétorqua Magnus avec un sourire malicieux.

— Merci, je ne veux pas en savoir d'avantage sur la vie sexuelle de mon frère! répondit le blond en se bouchant les oreilles.

Tout le groupe éclata de rire, et Clary vint à la rescousse de son compagnon en servant le repas. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur, tout en commençant à planifier leurs différents séjours.

— Au fait j'y pense avec Izzy enceinte, il va falloir revoir complètement le show pour la saison prochaine! s'exclama Clary.

— Oui, je vais avoir besoin d'un partenaire pour le cadre russe ou bien que quelqu'un prenne notre place, répondit Simon.

Le regard d'Alec glissa vers Magnus et il saisit sa main.

— Qu'en dis-tu mon amour? Il serait peut-être temps de monter un duo?

— Avec plaisir mon ange, d'ailleurs ça fait quelques semaines que j'y pense, j'aimerais que tu me rejoignes aux sangles. Et l'idée du cadre russe me plaît aussi beaucoup.

— Mh, par contre ça va faire beaucoup trop d'agrès pour Alec durant le show, il faudrait peut être en profiter pour revoir certains duos, d'autant que Simon n'aura plus que son solo et le final, intervint Isabelle.

— Izzy a raison, je verrais bien la chose suivante : Magnus et Alec au cadre, Simon et moi pour la planche, et Clary, Simon et moi pour la barre russe, et pour le final au trapèze, il va falloir revoir les places de porteurs, on est désormais trop nombreux... dit Jace.

— On verra ça dès que les fêtes seront passées, vous ferez chacun un essai à la voltige, et le plus à l'aise prendra la place, dit Alec.

— Super, beaucoup de boulot en perspective pour qu'on soit au point pour mars! dit Clary. Mais ensemble on y arrivera, on est une équipe, une famille.

Tous levèrent leurs verres pour saluer les paroles de la jeune femme.

Lorsque les estomacs furent repus le groupe se déplaça vers le salon pour finir la soirée en musique. Simon faisait danser sa compagne, la renversant en arrière délicatement la faisant rire aux éclats. Jace et Clary étaient confortablement installés dans un fauteuil et discutaient tout bas tandis qu'Alec observait sa sœur tournoyer avec grâce. Il était ivre de bonheur, il allait enfin avoir le plaisir de partager un duo avec Magnus, il serait bientôt tonton d'une adorable crevette, et par dessus tout, il allait épouser l'homme de sa vie. Lorsque Simon et Isabelle retournèrent s'asseoir à bout de souffle, Magnus se leva et lança une nouvelle chanson. Les premières notes de "Come And Get Your Love" (Redbone) résonnèrent dans la pièce tandis que l'indonésien commençait à balancer ses hanches au rythme de la musique. Il se retourna vers Alec qui l'observait et avec un sourire séducteur, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Le jeune homme se leva et se laissa entraîner par son fiancé, calquant ses pas sur les siens. Magnus avait une grâce et une aisance naturelle, ses mouvements étaient fluides et incroyablement sensuels tandis qu'il guidait son amant dans sa danse tout en chantant les paroles de la chanson à son oreille.

— Acrobate, danseur, chanteur, y a t'il quelque chose que tu ne saches pas faire? questionna Alec alors que la chanson prenait fin.

— Oui, me passer de toi, mon ange, murmura Magnus avant d'embrasser tendrement la rune tatouée au creux de son poignet.

— Vous êtes vraiment adorables tout les deux! s'extasia Isabelle alors qu'ils se rasseyaient, puis remarquant le tatouage de Magnus, elle prit sa main pour mieux le voir. Je ne savais pas que tu étais tatoué Mag's ... mais, c'est ... balbutia t'elle en reconnaissant la rune.

Elle saisit la main de son jumeau et observa leurs deux poignets.

— Waouh ... vous vous êtes fait tatouer le rune d'amour de la famille ... c'est ... sublime, acheva t'elle en levant des yeux vers embués de larmes vers Alec.

— Tu sais, c'est un peu grâce à toi, l'idée m'est venu en passant devant un salon de tatouages alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer après que tu m'aies planté l'autre jour, dit Alec avec un grand sourire.

— Des tatouages assortis, deux nouveaux duos en préparation, un mariage à venir, qui aurait cru que vous en seriez là tout les deux après seulement quelques mois? dit Jace avec un sourire radieux, Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez trouvés, vous êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre!

Le couple remercia le blond puis jetant un œil à sa montre, Alec se leva.

— Mag's on devrait rentrer, il se fait tard.

— Tu as raison mon ange, allons-y, dit Magnus en se levant à son tour.

Leurs amis les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte, puis ils prirent congé de leurs hôtes avant de sortir main dans la main dans la nuit.


	9. Chapter 9

Je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui, voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire!

Comme je l'ai expliqué quelques chapitres plus tôt, il y aura bien une seconde partie à cette histoire, mais elle est actuellement en cours d'écriture, je ne peux donc pas vous donner de délai :)

Ce chapitre est assez court, mais contient des scènes assez dures, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il s'était remis à neiger tandis qu'Alec et Magnus sortaient de la bouche de métro pour se diriger vers leur appartement. Le jeune homme marqua un arrêt pour regarder tomber les flocons. Tous était calme autours d'eux, la neige enveloppait tout autours d'eux et assourdissait les bruits de la ville. Alec baissa le regard vers Magnus qui l'observait avec des yeux brillants, des flocons parsemaient ses cheveux bruns, et sa beauté le frappa une fois de plus. Jamais il ne pourrait se passer de voir ce magnifique visage qui traduisait tout l'amour que lui portait son compagnon.

— Mon ange, tu me rends tellement heureux, je ne parviens toujours pas à réaliser que nous allons nous marier, souffla l'indonésien, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

— Mag's nous deux c'est une évidence depuis le premier jour, la première seconde. Nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre, et je compte bien continuer à te rendre heureux pour le reste de mes jours, murmura Alec avant d'embrasser tendrement son fiancé.

Magnus se pressa contre le corps chaud de son amant tandis que son cœur s'emballait. Il rompit à regret leur baiser et appuya son front contre celui d'Alec. Leurs respirations de mêlaient et formaient un nuage de vapeur entre eux.

— Oh, vous êtes tellement adorables! dit une voix derrière le jeune homme.

Magnus leva les yeux pour identifier la personne qui les avait interpellés. Son regard se posa sur un homme de haute stature, il avait des cheveux blonds presque blancs, sa peau était très pâle, et ses yeux d'un vert profond et un sourire cruel étirait ses lèvres. Un sentiment de malaise s'épanouit dans le ventre de l'indonésien, l'attitude de cet homme était menaçante, sa démarche, celle d'un prédateur à l'affût d'une proie, et dans ce cas précis il ne faisait aucun doute que les proies c'étaient eux. Le regard de Magnus glissa vers Alec qui n'avait pas bougé et à cet instant il sut qui était cet homme. Il voyait la terreur dans les yeux du jeune homme, les battements de son cœur s'étaient nettement accélérés sous ses doigts, et le souffle lui manquait. Alec était sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse, il tomba à genoux dans la neige en tremblant de tous ses membres. Magnus s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces.

— Je suis là mon ange, il ne pourra rien contre toi tant que je serais à tes côtés, je te le jure.

Alec commença à sangloter le visage enfoui contre son torse.

— Alexander regardes-moi, dit Magnus en relevant le visage de son fiancé vers lui, regardes-moi mon amour, tu es fort, tu es passé au-delà de cette peur ...

L'indonésien s'interrompit lorsqu'un gémissement de frayeur s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme. Sébastien s'était approché et avait posé la main sur son épaule. Magnus fut soudain aveuglé par une rage sourde, il se leva et saisit le poignet du blond avant de le repousser violemment en arrière.

— Ne t'avises pas de le toucher, sinon je te fais la peau!

Sébastien éclata de rire.

— Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'en empêcher? Alec est à moi! Et je compte bien obtenir de lui ce que j'aurais du avoir il a bien longtemps!

Magnus s'apprêtait à bondir sur le blond quand trois hommes massifs sortant de nulle part le saisirent par les bras et l'entraînèrent dans une ruelle adjacente. Ils le plaquèrent contre un mur avant de le rouer de coups.

Alec était toujours recroquevillé au sol, ses épaules étaient secouées de tremblements et des larmes glacées tombaient sur ses mains enfouies dans la neige. Sébastien s'approcha de lui et glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

— Tu m'as manqué Alec, cela fait des années que je rêve de nos retrouvailles, et j'avoue que je ne suis pas déçu, tu es comme je m'y attendais toujours autant terrifié par ma présence. C'est bien, ça n'en sera que meilleur.

Il enlaça fermement les épaules du jeune homme d'un bras et le releva sans ménagement pour l'entraîner dans la ruelle où Magnus tombé au sol se débattait pour échapper aux coups de ses agresseurs.

— Assez! cria Sébastien d'une voix forte.

Les gorilles cessèrent immédiatement de frapper l'indonésien puis ils le relevèrent et l'un d'eux maintint ses bras dans son dos d'une poigne d'acier. Magnus avait la lèvre fendue et des bleus commençaient à s'épanouir sur son visage, mais il ne sentait pas la douleur, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Alec toujours en proie à sa peur dans les bras de son tortionnaire.

— Et maintenant mon cher Magnus tu vas me regarder pendant que je reprendrais ce qui m'appartient, dit Sébastien en glissant une main vers le bas-ventre du jeune homme.

Magnus sentit une nausée lui tordre les tripes et une main de fer se refermer sur son cœur alors qu'une peur sourde l'envahissait. Il savait ce que voulait cet homme, or il savait également qu'il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher, ses agresseurs le maintenaient fermement, lui ôtant toute liberté de mouvement. Il vit avec horreur les mains de Sébastien commencer à défaire la ceinture du jeune homme. Ce dernier était paralysé par la peur et il menaçait de tourner de l'œil.

— Alexander regardes-moi! appela Magnus.

Alec leva les yeux et son regard s'accrocha aux prunelles ambrées de son amant. Ses pires cauchemars étaient en train de prendre vie, Sébastien était revenu, et il était bien décidé à finir le travail qu'il avait commencé des années auparavant. Le jeune homme savait qu'il allait se faire violer sous les yeux de Magnus, et sa terreur le paralysait, il était incapable de se débattre...

— Je t'aime Alexander, tu es plus fort que tu ne le croies, tu peux lui résister ...

Sébastien lâcha Alec un instant et sortit un couteau qu'il vint plaquer sous la gorge de Magnus

— La ferme! Tu n'es rien! Alec m'appartient tu entends?!

Alec était tombé au sol lorsque Sébastien l'avait lâché. Les paroles de Magnus résonnaient dans sa tête ... « Tu est fort, tu peux lui résister ... » . Il inspira profondément comme le lui avait appris son compagnon, il fit le vide en lui, chassant la peur qui l'avait paralysé, et il se focalisa sur son amour pour Magnus. Il releva la tête et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit le couteau sur la gorge de son fiancé. La lame avait commencé à entailler sa peau et le sang y perlait, s'écoulant goutte à goutte sur l'écharpe blanche de l'indonésien. Une colère froide envahit Alec qui se releva lentement.

— Lâches-le, c'est moi que tu veux, alors viens! dit-il d'une voix forte.

Sébastien se retourna lentement vers lui.

— Eh bien qu'avons-nous là? Le gamin apeuré a fini par devenir un homme? Non mon pauvre Alec tu n'es rien, tu ne vaut rien, et je vais me faire un plaisir de te le rappeler, je te promets que tu vas souffrir, et j'y prendrais un pied fou! dit-il en s'approchant de lui d'une démarche prédatrice.

Sans prévenir, Sébastien le repoussa contre le mur derrière lui avec une force incroyable. Alec sentit sa tête percuter violemment le mur, un éclair de douleur passa derrière ses paupières et il chancela, sonné par le choc. Deux des hommes de main de Sébastien lui saisirent les bras et le plaquèrent face contre le mur sans ménagement. Alec sentit ses vêtements glisser sur ses jambes et le froid glacial mordre sa peau mise à nu. Sébastien vint se coller à lui, il frotta son érection contre ses fesses avec avidité tout en empoignant le sexe du jeune homme avec brutalité. Alec serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier, il ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à son tortionnaire. Ce dernier ricana à son oreille.

— J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps Alec, je vais adorer te faire crier et t'entendre me supplier ...

D'un violent coup de rein il s'introduit en lui, déclenchant une décharge de douleur dans ses entrailles. Il retint avec peine le cri de douleur qui naissait dans sa gorge. Il entendait les battements de son cœur résonner dans ses oreilles et au milieu de ceux-ci, les cris de Magnus. Alec ferma les yeux, et une larme roula sur sa joue, les pleurs de son amant lui brisaient le cœur. Sébastien entrait et sortait de lui avec brutalité, il avait mal, la douleur était atroce, mais il ne crierait pas, il ne le supplierait pas. Au lieu de quoi, il rejeta violemment la tête en arrière qui s'écrasa sur le visage de son tortionnaire, lui arrachant un cri de rage. La pression sur ses bras se relâcha soudainement et il tomba au sol. Sébastien le regardait avec une haine débordante, sa bouche et son nez saignaient abondamment.

— Espèce de petite merde! Tu vas le regretter! hurla t'il avant de lui envoyer un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.

Alec tomba sur le flanc, le souffle coupé. Une avalanche de coups s'abattit sur lui, l'atteignant dans le dos, le ventre, le visage. Il ne voyait plus rien, il n'était que douleur, il n'entendait que les cris de Magnus qui suppliaient ses agresseurs d'arrêter... Quand enfin les coups cessèrent, il aperçut comme dans un brouillard Sébastien se pencher sur lui, son couteau à la main.

— Un dernier souvenir avant de partir, lui murmura le blond avant de plonger la lame étincelante de l'arme dans son ventre.

La douleur lui vrilla les entrailles et il finit par laisser échapper le cri qu'il avait retenu jusque là.

Les gorilles et Sébastien partirent dans la nuit les laissant tout les deux dans le froid. Magnus se traîna avec peine près du corps gelé de son fiancé. Son visage était en sang et ses mains étaient agrippées à la plaie béante de son ventre. Le jeune homme essaya de parler, mais ses paroles se noyèrent dans sa gorge et ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer.

— Alexander! Je t'en prie restes avec moi, ne me quitte pas mon ange, j'ai besoin de toi ... dit Magnus, les joues inondées de larmes en l'étreignant.

— Je t'aime Magnus ... souffla Alec avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ses mains se relâchèrent et tombèrent dans la neige.

— Non! Alec! Ouvres les yeux! Restes avec moi! cria Magnus en le secouant.

Son cœur explosa de douleur, il resserra sa prise sur le corps inerte et il noua ses doigts à ceux ensanglantés de son fiancé. Puis perdant la raison, il se mit à hurler, comme pour évacuer la souffrance qui emplissait son être, qui le ravageait tel un ouragan. Une fois de plus il avait perdu la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, une fois la vie lui avait impitoyablement arraché son bonheur. Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le torse d'Alec.

— Je t'aime Alec, pardonnes-moi ... murmura t'il en laissant libre court à ses pleurs.

* * *

Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît! C'est mon côté sadique, j'aime bien les faire souffrir un peu de temps en temps!

J'espère en tout cas que cette première partie vous a plut! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions en reviews, et pourquoi pas ce que vous attendez de la seconde partie! :)

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello tout le monde!

Voici enfin la suite de cette fic!

Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu la chance de mettre au monde ma petite étoile i mois, et ça prend bien plus de temps que ce que je croyais!

Pour me faire pardonner, je vous post 4 chapitres, en espérant que vous aimerez!

* * *

_Mon amour,_

_Toutes les nuits seul dans mon lit  
La solitude et le désespoir m'envahit  
Ton absence me fait ressentir une douleur  
Comme un poignard planté dans le cœur_

_Je ferme les yeux et je te sens près de moi  
Je me blottis tendrement dans tes bras  
Je te désire tant mon amour  
J'aimerais que cet instant dure toujours_

_Tes caresses parcourent mon corps  
Tes lèvres m'offrent ta douceur que j'adore  
Les battements de ton cœur sont une mélodie  
Qui pourrait me bercer toute la nuit_

_Puis je réalise que tu es si loin  
Toi l'homme que j'aime et j'ai du chagrin  
Comment briser ces chaînes qui me tiennent loin de toi  
Aurai-je un jour le bonheur d'être à nouveau dans tes bras..._

Courir jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir mettre un pas devant l'autre, soulever des poids jusqu'à sentir ses muscles brûler, frapper dans un sac jusqu'à avoir les poings en sang, tout pourvu qu'il puisse oublier... Oublier cette atroce douleur qui lui étreignait les tripes, oublier le trou béant qu'il avait à la place du cœur, ne serai-ce qu'une seconde... Le chagrin était trop grand, il ne pouvait plus le supporter, pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir... Et comme chaque jour après avoir tenté en vain de refouler cette souffrance, il suivait le chemin qui le menait vers son amour perdu, il ne pouvait se passer de lui même s'il n'était plus à ses côtés, même si son esprit était désormais hors de portée...

Magnus poussa la porte de la pièce et entra. Comme à chacun de ses passages, son cœur se serra, et des sanglots menacèrent de le submerger, mais il serra les dents et avança. Quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans la pièce avec lui, une jeune femme à la longue chevelure d'un noir de jais, telle celle de son amour... Elle portait quelque chose dans ses bras, un petit ange dormait dans ses bras, il était aussi brun que sa mère et que son oncle... Magnus s'approcha et glissa un doigt dans le petit poing du bébé qui serra sa petite menotte en ouvrant les yeux. Des yeux d'un bleu profond si semblables à ceux d'Alec... Une larme roula sur la joue de l'indonésien.

Isabelle sécha ses joues d'un geste tendre et lui adressa un sourire triste. Il semblait épuisé, de grandes cernes ombraient ses yeux dénués de maquillage, ses traits étaient tirés, sa peau était devenue très pâle, et ses cheveux retombaient tristement sur son front. Ses mains portaient les marques de ses coups répétés sur les sacs de frappe, ses épaules étaient voûtées, et par dessus tout il dégageait une tristesse infinie que rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser.

— Mag's ... Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi?

Il haussa les épaules.

— Je sais plus ... trois ou quatre jours ...

— Il faut que tu te ménages et surtout que tu dormes. Tu veux que je vienne ce soir? demanda la jeune femme.

— Tu as une famille dont tu dois prendre soin Trésor, tu n'as pas à t'occuper d'une épave comme moi ... murmura t'il.

— Tu fais toi aussi partie de cette famille, Magnus. Je ne te laisserais sombrer, Alec ne me le pardonnerait pas. Je serais chez toi à 20h. dit-elle d'une voix ferme avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de quitter la pièce.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Magnus. Malgré le drame qui les avait frappés, Isabelle et lui étaient restés soudés envers et contre tout. Elle venait régulièrement passer la nuit avec lui, le serrant contre elle pour l'aider à dormir, il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il y parvenait sans quoi les cauchemars hantaient ses nuits. Il l'avait également soutenu durant sa grossesse, comme l'aurait fait son jumeau, l'accompagnant parfois à ses visites médicales. Tous deux avaient ainsi développé une réelle amitié. C'était d'ailleurs en partie pour cette raison que Magnus ne pouvait se résoudre à partir, après avoir perdu Alec, il s'était juré de toujours veiller sur sa sœur, d'être présent pour elle comme l'aurait été son jumeau.

Magnus s'assit sur une chaise et posa enfin son regard sur l'objet de ses souffrances.

— C'est fou comme ton neveu te ressemble, il a tes yeux tu sais. C'est un petit garçon incroyablement beau, tout comme toi ... Un petit brun aux yeux bleus, ma combinaison préférée... Demain cela fera un an que nous nous sommes rencontrés... Que tu as ravi mon cœur...

La voix de Magnus s'étrangla lorsqu'un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il releva la tête et tendit le bras pour saisir la main à sa portée, une main à laquelle brillait un anneau noir cerclé d'ambre. Alec était là, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, de nombreux appareils branchés à son corps assurant ses fonctions vitales et sa peau paraissait encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Cette vision du jeune homme inconscient, et qui paraissait si vulnérable brisait le cœur de Magnus. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il pressa son front contre leurs doigts entremêlés en pleurant doucement. Il avait envie de crier tellement la douleur qui affluait en lui était vive.

— Je t'en prie mon amour, reviens-moi... Je ne peux vivre sans toi, sans ton amour... Je me sens comme mort sans ta présence à mes côtés...

Peu à peu la souffrance l'emplissait tel un poison dans ses veines, il avait froid, la tête lui tournait et ses yeux déversaient des flots de larmes brûlantes comme de l'acide. Il fallait qu'il quitte cette pièce, qu'il parte loin pour tenter d'oublier... Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Alec.

— Je t'aime Alexander...

Puis il s'enfuit de la pièce avant que la douleur ne le terrasse. Il sortit dans la chaleur de l'été et se mit à courir sans savoir où il allait. Ses jambes le faisaient souffrir, mais la douleur n'avait rien de comparable à celle qui oppressait sa poitrine. Il accéléra la cadence et se concentra sur le bruit de ses pieds qui frappaient le sol inlassablement, sur sa respiration qui lui brûlaient la gorge.

Sa course effrénée le ramena à son appartement alors que le soleil déclinait. Il était épuisé, il avait couru durant deux heures, mais ses sombres pensées ne l'avaient pas quittées un instant. Il sortit sur la grande terrasse qui surplombait la ville et se dirigea vers son sac de frappe. Il l'observa un instant, puis sentant une nouvelle décharge de douleur dans sa poitrine, il se mit à le rouer de coups les joues inondées de larmes. Les plaies de ses poings se rouvraient peu à peu, tachant de sang le sac, mais il n'en avait cure...

Huit mois étaient passés depuis que Magnus et Alec avaient été agressés un pleine rue le soir du réveillon de Noël alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux. L'indonésien avait été frappé à de nombreuses reprises, et s'en était tiré avec quelques contusions, mais le jeune homme avait bien plus souffert. Sébastien l'avait passé à tabac avec l'aide de deux de ses gorilles après l'avoir violé sous les yeux de Magnus. Après quoi il l'avait poignardé dans le ventre et s'était enfui avec ses compères le laissant agonisant dans les bras de l'indonésien. Les secours étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tard alertés par le voisinage qui avait entendu les cris de Magnus. Alec avait rapidement été pris en charge par les ambulanciers qui avaient réussi à le maintenir en vie in-extremis. Le jeune homme avait été opéré dès son arrivée aux urgences afin d'endiguer l'hémorragie interne causée par le coup de couteau et les nombreux coups qu'il avait reçus.

Lorsqu'enfin Magnus fut autorisé à sortir des urgences, un médecin lui avait appris que la vie de son fiancé n'était plus en jeu. L'indonésien bien que rassuré pour la vie d'Alec, s'était effondré en apprenant qu'il avait sombré dans un coma profond suite au violent choc qu'il avait reçu à la tête. Le médecin lui avait expliqué que le coma pouvait être plus ou moins long, et que cela dépendrait du jeune homme. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre qu'il se réveille… S'il se réveillait un jour... A l'idée qu'Alec puisse ne pas lui revenir, Magnus avait senti son cœur se briser.

Les jours, les semaines puis les mois avaient passé sans aucune amélioration. Les blessures d'Alec avaient fini par guérir avec le temps, mais ce dernier restait toujours inconscient au désespoir de sa famille. Maryse et Robert étaient revenus en urgence du Canada en apprenant pour l'agression des jeunes gens, et avaient immédiatement apporté leur soutien à Magnus de même que Jace, Isabelle, Simon et Clary. Tous s'étaient soudés afin de survivre à cette épreuve. Robert avait annulé la tournée du cirque pour l'année à venir, la troupe souhaitant rester à New York pour veiller sur Alec.

Magnus avait alors peu à peu sombré dans la dépression, il ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil sans revivre l'agression gravée au fer rouge dans son esprit. Il avait consulté un psychologue pour tenter de passer au-delà de son chagrin, et bien que celui-ci l'ait aidé à avancer, c'est Isabelle qui lui avait été d'un plus grand secours. Elle aussi avait perdu une partie d'elle-même ce soir-là, elle comprenait donc ce que Magnus vivait. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, tantôt à écouter, tantôt à confier sa peine à l'indonésien. Tout deux avaient tissé une réelle amitié, chacun comprenaient l'autre, lisait dans l'esprit de l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert. Cette relation avait fait beaucoup de bien à Magnus qui retrouvait beaucoup d'Alec dans sa meilleure amie.

D'un commun accord Isabelle et Simon avaient décidé de repousser leur mariage, la jeune femme n'imaginant pas vivre ce jour sans son jumeau à ses côtés. Elle avait d'ailleurs été bouleversée qu'il ne puisse être présent lors de son accouchement quelques semaines plus tôt. Magnus avait fait de son mieux pour combler ce manque, endossant le rôle de super tonton. Et à la demande des parents du petit Matthew, il avait même accepté d'être le parrain de l'enfant.

Malheureusement les obligations de mère d'Isabelle l'avaient forcée à se détacher de Magnus, et même si elle répondait toujours présent lorsque celui-ci avait besoin d'elle, ils se voyaient nettement moins. C'est ainsi que les démons de l'indonésien étaient revenus le hanter, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil et le forçant à s'épuiser chaque jour à soulever des poids, frapper sur un sac de sable ou à courir jusqu'à en être éreinté. Et malgré tout ça, Magnus ne parvenait toujours pas à faire taire la douleur dans son cœur...

Lorsqu'Isabelle arriva à l'appartement de Magnus, elle le trouva sur la terrasse en train de frapper rageusement un sac de sable en criant sa douleur. Ses poings n'étaient plus que chairs sanguinolentes, son visage était baigné de larmes, et ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots. Elle sentait le désespoir de son ami, et cela lui brisait le cœur. La jeune femme avait cru que l'état de Magnus s'était amélioré avec le temps, qu'il était peu à peu parvenu à relever la tête, mais s'était trompée et cette révélation lui fit la sensation d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

— Magnus! Arrêtes! s'écria Isabelle en lui saisissant les poignets.

L'indonésien posa son regard hanté sur la jeune femme avant de s'écrouler en pleurant. Elle l'enlaça délicatement et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en un geste apaisant.

— C'est trop dur Izzy, j'ai tellement mal, tellement peur qu'il ne revienne jamais... gémit le jeune homme.

— Je sais Honey, j'ai peur moi aussi. Mais tu ne peux pas t'autodétruire ainsi, il voudrait que tu reprennes goût à la vie, que tu sois heureux à nouveau, murmura Isabelle.

— Sans lui c'est impossible ... Je l'aime tellement, il est toute ma vie, mon âme sœur ... Mon dieu Izzy si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux ...

La jeune femme prit son visage en coupe et le força à la regarder.

— Mag's tu n'est pour rien dans ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est la faute de ce salaud ... Je t'interdit de t'en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit! Tu m'entends!?

— Je vous avais promis de veiller sur lui ... Que rien ne lui arriverait tant que je serait à ses côtés ... Je ... J'aurais dû me battre pour lui, tenter d'empêcher tout ça ...

— Honey tu n'aurais rien pu faire de plus ... Et quand bien même tu l'aurais fait, tu y serais passé aussi, et c'est vous deux que je pleurerais aujourd'hui ... Grâce à toi, mon fils a la chance d'avoir encore un oncle, et un parrain formidable, dit la jeune femme en lui caressant les joues pour essuyer ses larmes.

Magnus ferma les yeux. Il ressentait enfin un peu de réconfort dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

— Merci ... Merci d'être encore là pour moi Trésor, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi... souffla t'il en la serrant à nouveau contre lui.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte durant de longues minutes avant de s'écarter de lui. Elle prit délicatement ses mains dans les siennes et les observa.

— Allez viens, tu vas prendre une bonne douche, et ensuite on soignera ça, dit-elle en le faisant se lever.

Magnus obtempéra et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Isabelle profita de ce moment pour faire un peu de rangement dans l'appartement avant de se mettre aux fourneaux pour préparer un bon repas, elle était certaine que son ami n'avait rien avalé depuis bien trop longtemps.

Lorsque l'indonésien émergea de la salle de bain, une bonne odeur de nourriture lui assaillit les narines, faisant gargouiller son ventre. Cela faisait en effet deux jours qu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire rien avalé hormis de l'alcool, et il s'en rendait soudain compte : il mourrait de faim! Il alla s'installer sur l'une des chaises hautes du bar. Le "Président Miaou" sauta lestement à ses côtés et vint se frotter contre lui en ronronnant. Il le prit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans sa fourrure tout en le caressant, les ronronnements du félin l'apaisèrent.

— Ce chat est vraiment adorable, dit Isabelle en observant l'animal dans les bras de son ami.

Magnus lui sourit tristement.

— C'est exactement ce qu'Alec a dit quand je le lui ai offert ... J'ai de la chance de l'avoir avec moi, lui aussi m'aide beaucoup, et je retrouve un peu d'Alec en lui ... Tout comme en toi et Matthew ...

Un voile de souffrance traversa le regard de Magnus l'espace d'une seconde. Lorsque le félin sauta de ses bras décidant qu'il en avait marre des caresses, l'indonésien cligna des yeux et les leva vers son amie qui s'était rapprochée. Elle effleura la rune d'amour qui ornait sa poitrine dénudée.

— Je ne sais pas si leur pouvoir existe vraiment, mais je suis sure d'une chose, c'est qu'il croyait en la puissance de ces runes. J'aime à croire qu'il avait raison et que votre amour sera plus fort que tout ça, qu'il parviendra à le faire revenir parmi nous grâce à votre lien... murmura Isabelle.

— Je l'espère de tout cœur aussi Trésor ... dit Magnus en la serrant contre lui.

Un gargouillement sonore brisa le silence. Les deux amis s'écartèrent en riant.

— Je crois que ton estomac essaie de te faire passer un message! dit la jeune femme en retournant à ses fourneaux.

— Je crois aussi ... Je meurs de faim, que nous as-tu préparé de bon? répondit Magnus avec un sourire sincère qui réchauffa le cœur de son amie.

— Lasagnes!

Elle sortit le plat du four tandis que Magnus sortait les assiettes et les couverts et mettait la table. Manger fit beaucoup de bien à Magnus qui dévora son assiette et en redemanda plusieurs fois. Isabelle parvenait enfin à reconnaître le jeune homme pétillant qu'elle avait connu avant le drame, et cela la rendait heureuse. Une fois le repas fini, elle pansa les blessures de ses poings puis ils se déplacèrent vers le canapé où ils regardèrent un film. Magnus avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de son amie, se laissant bercer par ses doigts qui glissaient dans ses cheveux, et il finit par s'assoupir. La jeune femme sentant aussi le sommeil venir, réveilla doucement l'indonésien en caressant sa joue.

— Mag's, viens on va se coucher.

Le jeune homme grogna avant de se lever et de se diriger vers sa chambre. Il marqua un arrêt sur le seuil de la pièce sentant la tristesse affluer une nouvelle fois.

— Izzy ... Tu veux bien dormir avec moi?

La jeune femme hocha la tête avec un sourire apaisant et le suivit dans la chambre. Elle se glissa sous les draps à ses côtés et lui ouvrit les bras. Magnus vint se blottir contre son amie, nichant sa tête contre son épaule.

— Merci Trésor.

— Chut ... Dors Honey, murmura t'elle en caressant ses cheveux.

Magnus ferma les yeux et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. Il s'étira longuement, cette longue nuit de sommeil lui avait fait un bien fou et c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps que ses cauchemars ne l'avaient pas hanté. Se tournant, il trouva le lit vide à ses côtés, Isabelle devait déjà être levée. Il se glissa hors des draps et enfila une chemise avant de sortir de la chambre. Il trouva son amie dans le salon, elle venait de raccrocher son téléphone. Son visage affichait une expression indéfinissable qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue et qui l'inquiéta.

— Izzy, ça va? Qui c'était au téléphone? Tout va bien?

La jeune femme leva le regard vers lui et ses prunelles noires s'emplirent de larmes.

— Ce ... C'était l'hôpital ... articula t'elle.

Magnus sentit son cœur rater un battement et son ventre se contracter douloureusement sous le coup de la peur qui l'étreignait soudainement et il tomba à genoux au sol. Les larmes de la jeune femme ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose, Alec était parti... Ils l'avaient perdu pour de bon. Son souffle se fit rare, et sa vue se flouta tandis que sa tête se mettait à tourner dangereusement. Isabelle voyant le trouble se son ami s'agenouilla rapidement à ses côtés et releva son visage pour capter son regard.

— Mag's ... Alec s'est réveillé ...


	11. Chapter 11

Alec se sentait complètement perdu. Lors de son réveil il avait d'abord paniqué en découvrant tout les appareils branchés à lui, puis les infirmières et médecins avaient afflué dans sa chambre d'hôpital pour réaliser une batterie d'examens sur lui. Le temps lui avait paru infiniment long tandis que les médecins s'activaient autours de lui, contrôlant sa tension, sa respiration, son rythme cardiaque ou encore ses sens. Le jeune homme avait tenté en vain d'obtenir des informations auprès du personnel soignant, leur demandant ce qu'il faisait là, mais personne n'avait semblé faire attention à ses questions. Puis, une fois qu'ils furent rassurés quant à son état de santé, ils avaient enfin consenti à lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé.

— Mr Lightwood, bonjour, je suis votre médecin, le Dr Catarina Loss, lui dit une femme d'une trentaine d'années en s'installant sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

Elle avait de longs cheveux blancs attachés en queue de cheval, et sa peau était mate. Elle arborait une sourire rassurant et inspirait la confiance dès que l'on posait le regard sur elle.

— Bon ... Bonjour ... commença Alec d'une voix rauque.

Le Dr Loss lui tendit un verre d'eau avec un sourire.

— Mr Lightwood, de quoi vous souvenez-vous?

Le jeune homme marqua une pause. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, cherchant quoi répondre au médecin quand des flashs lui revinrent en mémoire. Une nuit glaciale, une peur dévorante, un visage terrifiant, des yeux verts le regardant cruellement, des cris, la douleur... Peu à peu les souvenirs de l'agression refaisaient surface.

— Je ... Je me souviens de l'agression ... Je rentrais chez moi avec mon ... mon fiancé ... Magnus ... murmura Alec en baissant les yeux sur l'anneau à son doigt.

Magnus! Une soudaine inquiétude lui serra les tripes et il se mit à paniquer.

— Mon dieu Magnus! Comment va t'il? demanda le jeune homme les yeux écarquillés en tentant de se lever.

— Il va bien, c'est grâce à lui que vous êtes parmi nous aujourd'hui, répondit Catarina en le forçant à se recoucher.

— Je ... Je veux le voir! J'ai besoin de le voir! s'exclama Alec.

— Il a été contacté, il est en chemin. Mais avant j'ai besoin que vous me racontiez exactement de quoi vous vous souvenez de cette agression, répondit le Dr Loss.

Alec s'efforça de reprendre son calme et prenant une grande inspiration, il raconta le calvaire qu'il avait vécu ce soir là. Il se souvenait de tout dans les moindre détails. Comment une crise d'angoisse l'avait terrassé lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix de Sébastien, comment Magnus avait tenté de s'interposer pour le protéger avant d'être entraîné dans la ruelle pour y être passé à tabac. Il se souvenait des mains de Sébastien sur lui, de la terreur qu'il avait ressenti en comprenant ce que son ex-compagnon projetait de lui faire. Il revoyait les yeux de son amant, emplis de peur, et de ses paroles qui l'avait sorti de sa torpeur le poussant à défier Sébastien pour sauver la vie de celui qu'il aimait. Il se rappelait comment son tortionnaire l'avait repoussé contre le mur avant de le violer. Il entendait encore les pleurs de Magnus résonner à ses oreilles. Il se souvenait avoir frappé Sébastien au visage avant qu'une avalanche de coups ne pleuve sur lui. Il revoyait cet homme qui le terrifiait tant se pencher sur lui pour le poignarder avant de le laisser pour mort dans la neige. Enfin il se souvenait de Magnus près de lui qui pleurait et lui demandait de rester avec lui, puis plus rien, le trou noir.

Lorsque le jeune homme acheva son récit, une larme roula sur sa joue.

— Docteur, dites-moi ce qui m'est arrivé ensuite ...

Le Dr Loss le regarda avec compassion.

— Mr Lightwood ...

— Alec. Appelez-moi Alec s'il vous plaît.

— Alec ... reprit-elle, après que vous ayez perdu connaissance, les cris de votre fiancé ont alerté le voisinage et les secours sont intervenus à temps pour vous maintenir vie. Vous avez été transporté ici où nous avons tout mis en œuvre pour endiguer l'hémorragie interne causée par le coup de poignard. Vous vous en doutez nous y sommes parvenus, en revanche, nous n'avons pu vous ranimer ... Le coup que vous avez reçu à la tête vous a plongé dans un profond coma Alec ...

Les mots du médecin faisaient peu à peu leur chemin dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il souleva sa chemise de nuit pour découvrir la cicatrice qui barrait son ventre. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la plaie laissée par le couteau n'était qu'un lointain souvenir.

— Combien de temps? questionna t'il.

— Huit mois ...

Le monde sembla s'écrouler autours d'Alec. Huit mois ... Il pensa immédiatement à Magnus et à sa famille, au calvaire qu'ils avaient du vivre durant tout ce temps. Il se prit la tête dans les mains totalement sonné par la nouvelle.

— Alec, il est important que vous sachiez qu'après un si long coma, vous aurez besoin d'une rééducation, ainsi que de séances avec un psychologue. Je suis rassurée de constater que vous avez rapidement retrouvé l'usage de la parole, en revanche votre corps lui va avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre de cette épreuve. Rassurez-vous nous serons là pour vous y aider, tout comme votre famille. Quant à votre esprit, il est possible que vous souffriez de stress post-traumatique d'où les séances avec le psychologue.

Alec hocha la tête en silence. Tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant, c'était revoir sa famille, leur demander de le pardonner pour tout le mal qu'il leur avait fait. Et par-dessus tout, il voulait voir Magnus. Des coups sur la porte de la chambre le tirèrent de ses pensées. Le Dr Loss alla ouvrir à l'infirmière qui avait frappé.

— Dr Loss, la famille de Mr Lightwood est arrivée, ils demandent à le voir.

— Bien, je vais leur parler un instant, merci, dit-elle avant de refermer la porte de la chambre.

Alec se retrouva seul et complètement abattu par toutes les nouvelles qu'il avait apprit. Son regard se posa sur la rune qui ornait son poignet. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts, et toutes ses pensées se tournèrent vers Magnus. Il avait besoin de le voir, de lui parler de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. La porte se rouvrit et ses parents entrèrent dans la pièce, accompagnés de Clary, Jace, Simon et Isabelle. Maryse, Robert et Jace le serrèrent contre eux, tandis que Clary appliquait une douce pression sur ses doigts, le soulagement et la joie se lisait sur leurs visages. Lorsqu'il se fut écarté d'eux, son regard se posa sur Isabelle et Simon qui étaient restés en retrait.

— Alec, on a quelqu'un à te présenter, dit la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui.

Seulement à ce moment il aperçut que sa sœur portait un bébé aux cheveux noirs dans ses bras. Ses lèvre s'entrouvrirent sous la stupeur, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

— Je te présente ton neveu, Matthew Lewis-Lightwood, dit la brune en lui glissant le bébé dans les bras.

Alec observa le petit garçon, on aurait dit un ange. Une larme orpheline roula sur sa roue tandis qu'un sourire attendri s'épanouit sur son visage. Puis alors qu'il passait son doigts dans le poing du nourrisson, ce dernier le serra en ouvrant les yeux.

— Il a tes yeux mon ange, dit une voix au bout de la pièce.

Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et levant les yeux, il le vit. Magnus se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire ému aux lèvres. Le temps sembla s'arrêter tandis que leurs regards s'accrochaient et qu'un flot d'émotions les envahissait. Joie, soulagement, passion, désir, amour passaient dans cet échange silencieux, comme si les deux hommes pouvaient lire en l'autre.

— On va vous laisser tout les deux, on va aller chercher des cafés au distributeur, dit Isabelle en reprenant son fils des bras d'Alec avant de tirer sa famille à sa suite hors de la pièce.

Magnus s'effaça pour les laisser passer puis il referma la porte derrière eux. Il se retourna vers son amant et approcha doucement du lit, sans quitter les prunelles cobalt qui l'ensorcelaient et l'attiraient inexorablement vers leur propriétaire. Les doigts d'Alec se nouèrent automatiquement aux siens alors qu'il s'asseyait à ses côtés, répandant une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine. Il caressa tendrement la joue du jeune homme qui tendit la main pour la glisser dans ses cheveux. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Magnus, puis sentant les doigts d'Alec l'attirer à lui, il se pencha et l'embrassa avec passion. Toute la peur, toute la douleur et tout le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti ces derniers mois s'envolèrent soudainement en même temps qu'un millier de papillons dans son ventre. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de son amour pour Alec, aussi sûr de vouloir passer le reste de ses jours à ses côtés qu'en cet instant. Il rendit son baiser à son amant, avant de l'approfondir en se pressant contre lui, les larmes aux yeux. Sa main glissa sur la gorge du jeune homme jusque sur sa poitrine où il put sentir son cœur battre puissamment sous ses doigts, en parfaite harmonie avec le sien.

Sentant les larmes de son fiancé, Alec s'écarta de lui et appuya son front contre le sien tout en séchant ses joues.

— Hey mon amour, pourquoi tu pleures?

— Je ... J'ai eu tellement mal ... tellement peur de te perdre ...

— Chut ... Je suis là maintenant, je suis avec toi, tout va bien... murmura le jeune homme en lui caressant les joues de ses pouces.

Magnus lui sourit en saisissant ses poignets avant d'y appliquer une douce pression. Oui, il était enfin revenu, il l'avait retrouvé, un bonheur indescriptible parcourait son être, et son coeur de gonflait d'amour pour ce jeune homme. Il ne se séparerait plus jamais de lui, il ne pouvait vivre sans lui. Les yeux de son fiancé tombèrent sur ses poings meurtris, il saisit ses mains pour les observer de plus près et il fronça les sourcils avant de relever le regard vers l'indonésien.

— Mon dieu Mag's qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait aux mains?!

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de son amant.

— Il se peut que mes poings aient rencontré un sac de sable... A de nombreuses reprises...

— Au point de t'en faire saigner les mains? Pourquoi?

Un éclair de douleur traversa le regard de Magnus qui se détourna.

— Parce que tu n'étais pas à mes côtés, parce que ton absence me faisait souffrir, comme jamais je n'avais souffert ... Je ... J'avais besoin de ça pour essayer de faire taire cette souffrance dans mon cœur ... La douleur physique éclipsait ma peine, m'aidait à ne pas sombrer ... murmura l'indonésien tandis que de nouvelles larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Alec sentit son cœur se serrer, voir son amant souffrir ainsi lui était insupportable et il s'en voulait de lui avoir infligé ça. Il glissa ses doigts dans la main de Magnus et la serra doucement.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir mon amour ...

— Tu n'y es pour rien mon ange, c'est lui qui nous a séparé ...

L'évocation de Sébastien raviva les souvenir de l'agression dans l'esprit d'Alec. Il se mit à trembler tandis que les images de cette soirée défilaient devant ses yeux. Sa respiration devint plus saccadée et son cœur s'emballa. Magnus sentit son trouble et prit son visage en coupe avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

— Alexander, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, je ne le permettrais pas, je te protégerais, je te le jure, murmura t'il.

Alec lui adressa un sourire en voyant tout l'amour que lui portait son compagnon dans ses prunelles ambrés.

— Je t'aime Magnus.

— Je t'aime aussi Alec, plus que ma propre vie, et à jamais, souffla l'indonésien en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Ça veut dire que tu veux toujours m'épouser? demanda timidement le jeune homme.

Magnus laissa échapper un petit rire.

— Plus que jamais mon ange! Mais avant ça, il faut te remettre sur pieds. Et puis il y a le mariage de ta sœur et Simon à célébrer avant le notre!

Alec fronça les sourcils.

— Mais ... Leur mariage était prévu pour Avril dernier ...

— Parce que tu crois que j'aurais pu me marier sans mon frère? dit Isabelle qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Simon et moi avons décidé de repousser nos noces jusqu'à ce que tu sois à nouveau parmi nous, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés ... de vous deux, acheva t'elle en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Ce dernier passa son bras autours de la taille de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui.

— Et on le sera Trésor, toujours, dit-il en lui souriant.

Alec n'avait jamais vu Magnus et Isabelle aussi proches, mais il se doutait que son absence les avait rapprochés. L'affection que ces deux-là se portait était plus qu'évidente.

— Merci d'avoir veillé sur ma sœur en mon absence Mag's ... Et merci à toi aussi Izzy d'avoir pris soin de lui, je vous aime tout les deux, dit le jeune homme.

Le docteur Loss revint dans la chambre accompagnée du reste de la famille Lightwood, faisant lever le regard des jeunes gens.

— Monsieur Bane, Mademoiselle Lightwood, je vais devoir vous enlever Alec, nous avons de nouveaux examens à lui faire passer, dit-elle, puis se tournant vers le jeune homme, elle ajouta: nous allons également vous expliquer en quoi consistera votre rééducation. Pour cette partie, nous aurons besoin de vous Mr Bane, une grande partie de ce travail se fera à la maison et je compte sur vous pour aider au mieux votre ami.

— Avec plaisir Dr Loss. Mais appelez-moi Magnus je vous prie, je sens que nous allons être menés à nous côtoyer régulièrement dans les temps à venir, répondit l'indonésien.

— Docteur, quand est-ce que je pourrais rentrer à la maison? questionna Alec.

— Eh bien, cela dépendra des prochains examens, et de votre corps, mais j'ai bon espoir pour que vous puissiez rentrer d'ici quelques jours, répondit le Docteur Loss.

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Alec et se tournant vers son amant, il constata qu'il partageait son bonheur.

Alec passa une nouvelle batterie d'examens, consistant pour la plupart à tester ses muscles. Il fut rassuré de constater qu'il pouvait se tenir assis sans assistance, que ses bras avaient conservé suffisamment de force pour porter des objets, lui permettant de se nourrir, écrire ou se laver. En revanche ses jambes étaient plus faibles, et ne pouvaient supporter son poids, il devait donc se déplacer en fauteuil roulant. Le Docteur Loss se voulait rassurante, son exceptionnelle forme physique avant l'agression lui avait permis de conserver un tonus musculaire très encourageant, et elle ne doutait pas de le voir marcher à nouveau sous peu.

Magnus les rejoignit quelques heures plus tard dans une sorte de petit Docteur Loss était en train d'expliquer le principe des exercices à Alec quand l'indonésien s'approcha d'eux.

— Ah Magnus, vous tombez bien, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais que vous assistiez Alec dans ses exercices de rééducation. Je suis convaincu que votre aide lui sera infiniment plus précieuse que celle de n'importe qui, et qu'elle représentera une motivation supplémentaire. Ces exercices seront à effectuer chaque jour, et il vous faudra également remuscler vos bras, Alec. acheva t'elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Magnus hocha la tête avec un sourire et écouta attentivement les explications du médecin. Les deux hommes se mirent au travail, d'abord guidés par le Dr Loss. Suivant ses indications, l'indonésien commença par masser les jambes de son fiancé afin de stimuler ses muscles. Il l'aida ensuite à étirer ses jambes en douceur pour leur permettre de gagner en souplesse. Puis pour finir, il lui demanda de le repousser alors qu'il appuyait sur ses jambes, afin de tonifier ses muscles et leur faire regagner progressivement de la force. Le jeune homme se révéla extrêmement motivé, et contre toute attente, il parvint à mobiliser suffisamment de force pour repousser le poids de son compagnon. Ils passèrent ensuite aux exercices permettant de travailler le haut de son corps. Il parvint à soulever divers poids, et même à supporter son propre poids pour se réinstaller dans son fauteuil, ce qui ravit Magnus et le Dr Loss.

Après deux heures passées dans le gymnase, Alec se sentait fier de ses progrès, mais complètement épuisé. Les exercices de rééducation avec Magnus s'étaient bien passés, mais il avait désormais la sensation d'avoir les jambes en coton, et ne rêvait désormais que d'une chose: une bonne douche, et un lit douillet! Magnus le reconduit jusqu'à sa chambre, où , après l'avoir aidé à se doucher, l'indonésien l'installa confortablement dans son lit dont les draps avaient été changés.

Magnus s'assit aux côtés de son fiancé et l'attira contre son torse en caressant tendrement ses bras et ses mains. A la demande du jeune homme, il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé durant son coma. L'annulation de la tournée du cirque, le report du mariage de sa soeur, la profonde amitié qu'il avait développé avec cette dernière, ainsi que la façon dont il avait veillé sur elle. Il lui raconta également sa peine, sa peur, sa douleur, comment il avait tenté de survivre à son absence en se noyant dans le sport, ou encore ses insomnies que seule Isabelle était parvenue à chasser.

Avec d'infinies précautions, il lui révéla également que Sébastien était parvenu à échapper à la police, mais que son avis de recherche était placardé aux quatre coins de la ville, et que l'enquête pour mettre la main sur lui était toujours en cours. Alec encaissa les révélations de son fiancé, essayant tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa respiration et les battements de son coeur qui s'étaient emballés. Sentant son trouble, Magnus resserra son emprise sur lui, en le berçant doucement et lui murmurant dans mots apaisants à l'oreille.

Le jeune homme parvint à se détendre au bout de longues minutes, puis des coups frappés à la porte de la chambre firent éclater la bulle qu'ils avaient formé autours d'eux. Le Dr Loss passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et leur adressa un petit sourire d'excuse.

— Désolée Magnus, mais je vais devoir vous demander de rentrer chez vous, les heures de visite sont dépassées depuis bien longtemps, et je ne peux plus vous couvrir...

Alors que Magnus s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, le jeune homme le retint par la main.

— Attends... Peut-on avoir quelques minutes de plus docteur? demanda Alec en se tournant vers Catarina.

— Je vous laisse 5 minutes. dit-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Magnus se rassit sur le lit à côté d'Alec et lui caressa tendrement les mains.

— Je... J'ai pas envie que tu partes Magnus, je veux pas rester seul... murmura le jeune homme.

— J'en ai pas plus envie que toi mon ange, mais je n'ai pas le choix. D'autant que tu as besoin de repos. Rassures-toi, tu ne crains rien ici, et je reviens demain à la première heure, je te le promets.

— Je... Je suis pas sur de parvenir à fermer l'œil... Pas sans toi à mes côtés...

— Crois-moi, cette nuit loin de toi va également être une torture pour moi...dit tendrement Magnus en caressant sa joue.

Alors qu'Alec appuyait doucement son visage contre la paume de l'indonésien, ce dernier eut une idée. Il lâcha son fiancé et sous le regard interrogatif de ce dernier, il retira son t-shirt et le lui tendit.

— Tiens, gardes-le avec toi. Je sais que ça ne sera pas pareil, mais tu te sentiras moins seul... En tout cas ça a fonctionné pour moi...

Alec hocha doucement la tête, un petit sourire reconnaissant au visage, puis il se redressa et embrassa tendrement son amant.

— Merci... Je t'aime Magnus. murmura t'il en plongeant son regard dans l'ambre des yeux de Magnus.

— Je t'aime Alexander, plus que ma propre vie. répondit ce dernier avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce avec un dernier regard empli de tendresse et d'amour pour son fiancé.


	12. Chapter 12

Les jours qui suivirent son réveil furent particulièrement durs à vivre pour Alec. En effet il supportait mal l'ambiance de l'hôpital, de même que se trouver dans l'incapacité de se déplacer sur ses deux jambes. Il craignait que les médecins ne le retiennent plus que prévu, il mettait donc toute sont énergie dans ses exercices de rééducation. Magnus fit tout son possible pour le soutenir, passant tout son temps avec lui à l'hôpital, l'aidant dans sa rééducation ou l'accompagnant dans le parc pour prendre l'air. Malheureusement, quand le soir venait et que son fiancé devait partir, le jeune homme se retrouvait désespérément seul, et ses angoisses revenaient le torturer. Chaque nuit il revivait son agression, et se réveillait systématiquement en criant, le corps inondé de sueur et ce n'est qu'aux première lueurs du jour qu'il parvenait enfin à retrouver le chemin du sommeil, le nez enfoui dans le t-shirt que Magnus lui avait laissé. Toutes ses insomnies de même que l'énergie déployée pour sa rééducation l'avaient considérablement épuisé et son humeur s'en ressentait. Il était devenu irritable, refusant de prendre les somnifères proposés par le Dr Loss, il se renfermait sur lui même, allant même jusqu'à se montrer désagréable envers sa famille et Magnus lorsque ceux-ci tentaient de lui faire entendre raison.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'Alec était sorti du coma. Il venait de passer une nouvelle batterie d'examens, et il avait eu la joie d'apprendre qu'il n'aurait plus à se déplacer en fauteuil, mais en béquilles, puisqu'il était désormais en mesure de se tenir debout sans aide. Certes il peinait encore à marcher, d'où l'aide toujours présente, mais après quelques jours cauchemardesques, le jeune homme retrouvait enfin le sourire.

Il retourna à sa chambre où il trouva Magnus qui l'attendait, assis sur une chaise, un magazine dans les mains. Ce dernier leva les yeux quand le jeune homme entra, et un large sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Il se leva et vint enlacer son fiancé et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Bonjour mon ange! Je vois que tu as enfin abandonné ton fauteuil, c'est super!

— Oui, j'ai passé d'autres tests ce matin, et ô joie, je peux enfin me déplacer à peu près normalement! Mais dis moi, que fais-tu ici si tôt? demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils avant d'aller s'installer sur le lit.

— Seulement rendre visite à mon merveilleux fiancé. Et je me disais que puisqu'il est presque midi, on pourrait profiter de ce beau soleil pour aller pic-niquer dans le parc, qu'en dis-tu?

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

— Super idée, j'en peux plus de ces murs blancs! s'exclama t'il en sautant sur ses pieds, faisant rire l'indonésien.

Ils descendirent dans le parc où ils trouvèrent un emplacement au calme sous l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe, et Magnus sortit tout le nécessaire pour un copieux repas. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Magnus raconta à son amant les dernières nouvelles de l'extérieur, notamment au sujet de la reprise des entraînements du cirque. En effet, son réveil avait boosté la troupe qui n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour se remettre au travail. Clary, Simon et Jace avaient commencé à travailler sur le numéro de barre russe, tandis qu'Isabelle reprenait doucement quelques figures à dos de cheval. Magnus quant à lui réfléchissait au moyen d'inclure son fiancé dans son numéro de sangles aériennes, et les quelques ébauches qu'il lui présenta semblèrent beaucoup lui plaire.

— J'ai tellement hâte de reprendre moi aussi, j'ai l'impression de me ramollir ici... dit Alec, le visage sombre.

— Mon ange, dois-je te rappeler à quel point tu te démènes chaque jour dans ce gymnase? Tu as quasiment récupéré l'usage de tes jambes en quelques jours seulement, alors s'il y a bien quelque chose dont je sois sur, c'est que tu es loin de te "ramollir" comme tu dis. répliqua l'indonésien avec un sourire.

— Espérons juste que ça sera suffisant pour qu'on me laisse bientôt rentrer à la maison... Je n'en peux plus d'être ici...

— Je sais Alexander. murmura Magnus en passant un bras autours de ses épaules avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, avant que Magnus ne se décide à rompre le silence pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait eu le Dr Loss au téléphone un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

— Comment te sens-tu Alexander?

Ce dernier s'éloigna de son compagnon et lui fit face, en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je crois que je viens de te le dire, j'en ai marre d'être à l'hôpital et j'ai envie de reprendre une vie normale.

Magnus se doutait qu'il ne serait pas évident de faire parler Alec qui avait tendance à se refermer comme une huître dès que lui, sa famille ou les médecins tentaient d'en savoir plus sur son état d'esprit, notamment par rapport à l'agression. Tout le monde marchait sur des œufs quand le sujet revenait sur le tapis, sachant que le jeune homme pouvait s'emporter violemment.

— Je ne voulais pas parler de ça, Alexander... Tu as dormi la nuit dernière?

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres en comprenant le manège de l'indonésien.

— Oui, quelques heures. marmonna t'il en détournant le regard.

— Tu recommences à faire des cauchemars n'est-ce pas?

— J'ai pas envie d'en parler Magnus.

Alec ramena ses jambes contre son torse et entoura ses genoux de ses bras, le regard perdu dans le vide. Sa réaction peina Magnus qui aurait voulu que son fiancé accepte de lui parler, et même s'il ne voulait le forcer, il allait pourtant le devoir. En effet, l'appel de Catarina le matin même lui avait fait comprendre l'ampleur du problème. Alec ne dormait pas plus de deux ou trois heures chaque nuit, se réveillait constamment en criant, et quand le personnel soignant venait, il les envoyait balader. Le Dr Loss avait tenté de parler au jeune homme pour tenter de comprendre son comportement, mais elle s'était retrouvée elle aussi face à un mur. Les séances avec le psychologue ne devaient débuter qu'après sa sortie de l'hôpital, mais Catarina doutait fortement que son confrère parvienne à quoi que ce soit si Alec refusait de s'ouvrir un minimum. C'est pourquoi elle avait demandé à Magnus d'essayer à son tour, selon elle, il était le seul à pouvoir fendre la carapace du jeune homme.

— Alexander... Ne me mets pas à l'écart, parles-moi...

— Et pour te dire quoi Magnus hein? s'emporta Alec en tournant un regard noir vers son fiancé. Que cette pourriture de Sébastien a littéralement ruiné ma vie? Que j'ai peur parce qu'il court toujours on ne sait où? Que je revis ce qu'il m'a fait chaque nuit? Que...

La voix du jeune homme se brisa alors qu'une boule se formait peu à peu dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de continuer à crier sa douleur. Avant que Magnus n'ait peu réagir ou esquisser un mouvement vers lui, Alec se leva brusquement, et attrapant ses béquilles, il s'enfuit vers l'hôpital. Les mots de son fiancé avaient brisé le coeur de l'indonésien, qui mesurait enfin l'étendue de sa douleur. Il ne savait comment il pourrait aider le jeune homme qui de toute évidence était dans une situation de profonde détresse, et cette constatation lui fit encore plus mal. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se permettre de flancher, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour mettre Alec sur la voie de la guérison. Il ramassa donc les derniers reliefs de leur pic-nic, puis il se rendit au bureau du Dr Loss afin de lui demander de l'aide.

De son côté, Alec avait rejoint le gymnase et cherchait à oublier la douleur qui étreignait tout son être en fonçant tête baissée dans le sport. Ses jambes étant encore assez faibles, il entreprit de faire plusieurs séries de traction, tout en s'efforçant de chasser ses tourments loin de son esprit, se concentrant sur la sensation d'échauffement dans les muscles de ses bras. Cependant malgré tous ses efforts, ses cauchemars revinrent rapidement le hanter, lui coupant la respiration. Se laissant tomber au sol, le jeune homme s'effondra, ses jambes refusant de le porter. Des flashs de cette soirée apparaissaient derrière ses paupière closes, il revoyait la cruauté dans le regard de son bourreau, il entendait encore ses mots qui lui glaçaient le sang, il ressentait ses mains sur son corps, il avait l'impression que la douleur revenait à nouveau, encore plus forte et plus dévastatrice. Ses mains agrippèrent son ventre là où Sébastien l'avait poignardé. Son coeur battait à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine, menaçant de s'en échapper à tout moment. L'air lui manquait, il suffoquait. Sa vue se brouillait de larmes brûlantes qui dévalaient ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. il n'entendait plus rien, ou seulement les battements sourds de son coeur qui tambourinait dans ses oreilles. Il avait la sensation que tout son corps le faisait souffrir, il voulait crier, hurler, pour expulser la douleur hors de lui, pourtant il en était incapable, sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge sans espoir d'enfin sortir au grand jour. Il ne savait plus où il se trouvait, ni depuis combien de temps il souffrait ainsi, quand au milieu de toute sa souffrance, il sentit des mains encadrer son visage avec une infinie douceur et, au loin, une voix l'appeler. Cherchant à se raccrocher à cette sensation apaisante, il battit des paupières pour chasser les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue, et son regard s'accrocha à deux prunelles d'ambre qui l'observaient avec inquiétude. Magnus.

— Alec, c'est moi, tu m'entends? Je suis là mon ange tout va bien.

Un éclair de soulagement passa dans les yeux cobalt du jeune homme qui se jeta dans les bras de son fiancé, s'accrochant à lui avec désespoir, le corps toujours secoué de sanglots. Magnus referma doucement ses bras sur Alec et le berça en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, ses doigts glissant tendrement dans ses cheveux.

Peu à peu, les larmes du jeune homme se tarirent, sa respiration redevint régulière sous les caresses de son fiancé et il retrouva son calme.

— Ca va mieux? demanda Magnus en essuyant les dernières larmes sur les joues de son compagnon.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et adressa un regard de remerciement à son amant.

— Allez viens, on rentre. murmura l'indonésien en l'aidant à se relever.

Alec le dévisagea sans comprendre.

— Catarina a signé les documents autorisant ta sortie. On rentre à la maison.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il était enfin libre. Il n'aurait plus à se morfondre, seul, dans sa chambre froide d'hôpital, il allait enfin retrouver leur appartement, et enfin reprendre sa vie en main loin de cet univers aseptisé qu'il détestait tant. Il sentit quelques nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais cette fois, ce furent des larmes de joie. Tout à son bonheur, il crocheta la nuque de son amant et l'embrassa avec fougue.

— Merci, merci, merci... murmura t'il contre les lèvres de Magnus qui laissa échapper un léger rire devant la joie non dissimulée du jeune homme.

Revoir enfin ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué illuminer les traits de son fiancé n'avait pas de prix aux yeux de l'indonésien. Certes il savait qu'il y aurait encore beaucoup d'épreuves à franchir avant qu'Alec ne parvienne à se remettre du drame qui l'avait frappé, mais Magnus se sentait prêt à tout pour aider l'homme qu'il aimait à retrouver le bonheur. Après sa discussion houleuse avec Alec, l'indonésien était allé trouver le Dr Loss pour lui expliquer ce qui troublait son fiancé. Il était parvenu à lui faire accepter de renvoyer Alec à la maison, et avait en contre partie promis de la tenir informée de l'état du jeune homme chaque jour. Catarina et Magnus avaient beaucoup échangé durant les derniers jours et avaient peu à peu développé une entente proche de l'amitié, ce qui avait probablement aidé à ce qu'elle accepte la requête de Magnus.

Après avoir récupéré ses quelques affaires dans la chambre d'Alec, les deux hommes quittèrent l'hôpital. Magnus héla un taxi qui les ramena à leur appartement de Brooklyn. Une fois le pas de la porte passé, Alec marqua un temps d'arrêt et inspira profondément, les yeux fermés, un large sourire au visage. Enfin il retrouvait cette odeur de bois de santal qui imprégnait ce logement, qui le faisait se sentir chez lui et qui l'apaisait. Magnus sourit tendrement en observant son fiancé, il vint enlacer sa taille, appuyant son torse contre le dos d'Alec, et il embrassa doucement sa nuque.

— Bienvenue chez toi mon ange.

Ils prirent le temps d'installer confortablement le jeune homme et alors que ce dernier jouait avec le "Président Miaou", installé à même le sol du salon, Magnus entra dans la pièce en raccrochant son téléphone. Il prit quelques instants pour observer son fiancé, un sourire aux lèvres. Le retour à l'appartement avait radicalement changé le comportement du jeune homme qui paraissait plus détendu et souriant, ce qui emplissait le coeur de Magnus de bonheur.

Alec était enchanté de retrouver l'appartement de Brooklyn, son odeur de bois de santal et sa décoration haute en couleurs le faisaient se sentir enfin chez lui. Il avait été surprit que le "Président Miaou" lui saute dessus en ronronnant peu de temps après son retour. En effet il n'avait passé que quelques heures en sa compagnie avant le drame, mais le félin semblait l'avoir reconnu, ce qui réchauffa le coeur du jeune homme. Sentant la présence de son fiancé, Alec releva la tête et croisa son regard amoureux posé sur lui.

— Je commande des pizzas et on mange devant la télévision ça te dit? questionna l'asiatique.

— Parfait! répondit le jeune homme.

Après avoir mangé, les deux hommes regardèrent un film qui passait à la télévision, Alec lové dans les bras de son amant qui caressait distraitement ses cheveux. Peu à peu les paupières du jeune homme se firent lourdes et lorsqu'il étouffa un bâillement, l'indonésien rit doucement.

— Tu t'endors mon ange? On va se coucher si tu veux, dit-il en embrassant sa tempe.

— J'aimerais prendre une douche avant.

— Tu veux de la compagnie? répondit Magnus avec une sourire.

— Mh si tu veux oui, fit Alec en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, appuyé sur ses béquilles.

L'indonésien suivit son fiancé dans la salle de bain où il fit couler l'eau afin de remplir la baignoire, puis il l'aida à se déshabiller, non sans effleurer son torse avec délicatesse, heureux de retrouver la peau pâle du jeune homme.

Ce dernier observa Magnus se dévêtir à son tour, et constata que ses muscles étaient plus dessinés que dans son souvenir, probablement grâce au sport qu'il avait pratiqué assidûment durant son absence. Il tendit la main vers les pectoraux de l'indonésien et les effleura du bout des doigts. Ce contact déclencha des frissons dans le dos de Magnus qui darda un regard plein de désir sur son amant. Sans un mot, il lui désigna la baignoire désormais remplie d'eau mousseuse et l'invita à s'y plonger. L'indonésien s'installa à son tour dans le bassin, et attira le jeune homme contre lui, calant son dos contre son torse. Ses mains partirent explorer le torse de son amant avec douceur, effleurant ses tétons qui s'érigèrent sous ses caresses. La respiration d'Alec s'accéléra et il rejeta la tête contre l'épaule de son fiancé qui fit glisser ses lèvres sur sa gorge, faisant gémir le jeune homme. Ce dernier glissa sa main entre eux pour saisir le sexe de son amant et le caressa avec sensualité. Magnus laissa échapper un gémissement et sa main plongea vers le bas-ventre du jeune homme avant de se stopper. Il repensa tout à coup à ce qu'avait subi son compagnon et il avait soudain peur de le brusquer, et d'aller au-delà de ce qu'il serait à même de supporter. Alec sentant l'hésitation de l'indonésien, saisit sa main et la posa sur son érection.

— Alexander ...

— Touches-moi mon amour, j'en ai envie, souffla le jeune homme en refermant les doigts de son amant sur son sexe, aides-moi à oublier tout ça...

— Oh Alexander, tu me rends fou... gémit Magnus tandis que sa main imprimait un mouvement de va et viens sur l'érection d'Alec, le faisant soupirer d'aise.

Les caresses de l'indonésien sur le corps du jeune homme déclenchaient des décharges de plaisir en lui et il en voulut bientôt davantage. Il se redressa doucement en s'appuyant aux rebords de la baignoire. Comprenant son intention, Magnus l'y aida en posant ses mains sur ses hanches avant de le guider et le faire glisser lentement sur son érection. Une fois en lui jusqu'à la garde, l'indonésien cessa de bouger, guettant la réaction de son amant. Alec avait le souffle coupé, une pointe de douleur l'avait traversé alors que son fiancé se fondait en lui. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de refouler le souvenir de l'agression qui l'assaillait tout à coup. Il se mit a trembler malgré lui et il se sentit suffoquer tandis que sa vue se troublait. Une peur sourde se refermait peu à peu sur lui, l'empêchant de parler ou même de bouger. Il revoyait le regard cruel de Sébastien posé sur lui, il sentait ses mains sur lui, il sentait a nouveau la douleur du couteau qu'il plongeait dans ses entrailles... Au milieu de son tourment, il sentit des mains douces encadrer son visage et caresser ses joues avec une infinie tendresse. Il entendit la voix de Magnus l'appeler, le ramenant peu a peu a la réalité.

— Alec, regarde-moi, reste avec moi mon ange, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité...

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers les prunelles ambrées de son amant qui l'observait avec inquiétude. Il se trouvait dans la chambre, assis sur le lit, enroulé dans une serviette, et Magnus était agenouillé devant lui.

— Mag's... souffla le jeune homme en sentant une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Je ... J'ai revu...

— Chut, je sais mon ange, je suis désolé, c'est ma faute, c'était trop tôt ... murmura Magnus en le serrant contre lui.

Alec enfoui son visage dans l'épaule de son fiancé et se laissa envahir par le bien-être que lui procurait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien.

— Je t'aime Mag's... Merci d'être là ...

— Je t'aime aussi Alexander, et je serais toujours à tes côtés, tu es toute ma vie.

Magnus se redressa avant de s'allonger dans le lit et d'attirer le jeune homme contre lui. Il tira le drap sur eux et serra Alec contre lui tout en caressant ses cheveux. Peu à peu, il le sentit se détendre et il finit par s'abandonner au sommeil. L'indonésien resta éveillé de longues minutes, à observer son fiancé dormir. Il réalisait à quel point il allait être compliqué pour Alec de se remettre de ce traumatisme. Mais il se sentait prêt à l'y aider, il aimait le jeune homme plus que tout, et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui faire oublier ses peurs.


	13. Chapter 13

Lorsqu'Alec se réveilla, il se trouvait seul dans le lit. Sa nuit avait été entre-coupée de quelques cauchemars, mais grâce à Magnus et son étreinte rassurante, le jeune homme était parvenu à les chasser loin de son esprit. Se redressant dans le lit, il s'étira longuement avant de se lever. Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre et avança vers la terrasse où il retrouva son fiancé occupé à soulever quelques poids en profitant de la fraîcheur relative du matin. Entendant de bruit derrière lui, Magnus se retourna pour faire face à son amant avec un grand sourire. Il posa son poids, attrapa une petite serviette pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait à son front et s'avança vers Alec pour l'embrasser tendrement.

— Bonjour Alexander.

Au contact de son amant, Alec sentit tout son être se détendre, et les battements de son coeur accélérer sensiblement. Il enlaça la taille de Magnus pour le rapprocher de lui et se délecter de l'étreinte réconfortante de son fiancé.

Cela faisait 3 semaines qu'Alec était rentré à la maison et une semaine plus tôt il avait eu la joie de se débarrasser de ses béquilles. Le jeune homme avait travaillé dur afin de remuscler ses jambes et Magnus avait mobilisé toute son énergie pour l'aider.

Le couple traversait encore des moments difficiles notamment lorsqu'Alec faisait des cauchemars ou que le couple partageait des moments intimes. En effet Alec faisait un blocage depuis la nuit où il était revenu à l'appartement il ne supportait pas que son amant le touche intimement et ne pouvait aller au-delà de simples baisers. Il lui semblait revivre son agression à chaque fois. Même si Magnus comprenait ces réactions il en était blessé mais il faisait tout pour le cacher à son amant. Cependant Alec n'étais pas dupe il se rendait bien compte que son fiancé était perturbé et la situation le blessait d'autant plus qu'il ne parvenait pas à dépasser son blocage. Le jeune homme désirait plus que tout pouvoir retrouver l'intimité qu'ils partageaient avant l'agression mais ses peur prenaient à chaque fois le dessus sur ses désirs.

Alec avait rencontré son psychologue afin de commencer à se reconstruire émotionnellement et tous travaillaient sur les angoisses du jeune homme. Jem Carstairs le thérapeute d'Alec était un psychologue réputé et spécialisé dans les troubles post-traumatique. Magnus s'était lié d'amitié avec lui ce qui leur avait permis d'échanger au sujet du jeune homme et de trouver des pistes pour l'aider. Ainsi Magnus avait repris les séances de relaxation avec son fiancé en vue de calmer ses cauchemars. Jem l'avait également aidé à se montrer patient dans leurs relations intimes afin de ne pas brusquer Alec.

— Bonjour mon amour tu es réveillé bientôt aujourd'hui. Répondit Alec en frottant son nez contre la gorge de son amant.

— C'est parce qu'aujourd'hui je t'emmène en balade. Fit Magnus avec un sourire énigmatique.

Le jeune homme redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux d'ambre de son fiancé.

— Où allons-nous ?

— Tu ne sauras rien avant que l'on y soit mon ange.

Alec laissa échapper un petit grognement de frustration d'habitude il n'aimait pas les surprises mais venant de Magnus il savait que ce ne pouvait être que quelque chose d'agréable. Magnus éclata de rire face à l'air renfrogné de son fiancé.

— Viens allons prendre un bon petit-déjeuner la journée va être intense. Dit l'indonésien en tirant son amant vers la cuisine.

Alec le suivit non sans se poser 1000 questions sur ce qu'il attendait.

Après un copieux petit-déjeuner les deux hommes montèrent dans un taxi qui les mena hors de la ville. Alec observait attentivement les environs et c'est quand qu'il vit se dresser au loin le grand bâtiment blanc qu'il comprit ou Magnus le menait. En effet le jeune homme connaissait particulièrement bien ce bâtiment qui appartenait à ses parents et qui abritait leur espace d'entraînement durant la trêve hivernale. Un large sourire s'épanouit sur son visage alors qu'il se tournait vers Magnus.

— On va s'entraîner ? Demanda le jeune homme excité comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

— Oui mon ange Catarina est d'accord pour que tu reprennes des exercices légers, et on est tous d'accord sur le fait que cela ne peut que t'aider à te reconstruire. Répondit Magnus en déposant un doux baiser sur sa joue.

Après avoir payé le taxi les deux hommes rentrèrent dans le bâtiment où ils retrouvèrent avec plaisir toute la famille Lightwood. Simon, Clary et Jace répétaient le numéro de barre russe tandis qu'Isabelle travaillait quelques exercices à dos de cheval sous la supervision de son père. Maryse quant à elle était assise à l'écart avec son petit-fils dans les bras.

À l'arrivée du couple chacun cessa son activité pour courir vers Alec et venir l'étreindre. Le jeune homme serra chaque membre de sa famille contre lui avec émotion sous le regard attendri de son fiancé.

— Alec qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Tout va bien? Que t'ont dit les médecins ?! s'écria Isabelle.

— Ma chérie doucement laisse-le respirer. dit Simon en caressant son bras pour l'apaiser.

Alec gloussa du comportement de sa sœur qui décidément ne changerai jamais.

— Catarina m'a donné le feu vert pour reprendre l'entraînement avec vous.

— Ce n'est pas un peu prématuré tu es sûr que tu peux le faire ? questionna Jace en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui elle est d'accord pour qu'il reprenne tranquillement les exercices au sol hors de question d'aller se balancer dans les airs dans l'immédiat. rit Magnus.

— Bien dans ce cas en piste ! fit Robert en frappant dans ses mains.

Chacun reprit tranquillement son travail tandis que Magnus et Alec commençaient à se chauffer. Après une bonne demi-heure d'étirement l'asiatique proposa à son fiancé de travailler la souplesse ainsi que l'équilibre.

La reprise fût assez dure pour Alec qui sentait ses muscles crier sous le travail qui leur infligeait. Malgré tout Alec accueillait cette souffrance à bras ouverts s'en délectant à mesure qu'il replongeait corps et âme dans son univers et sa passion. Tout cela lui avait tellement manqué les agrès, l'odeur de la magnésie, ainsi que des chevaux d'Izzy.

Il s'autorisa même à s'approcher timidement de son mât chinois, effleurant les câbles qui le maintenaient en place du bout des doigts. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le caoutchouc de l'agrès en éprouvant la rugosité au creux de sa paume tandis que des flashs de son numéro fusaient dans sa tête.

— Je sais pas comment tu fais pour dompter ce machin. fit la voix de Jace derrière lui. Je m'y suis essayé quand on a repris l'entraînement, je me suis retrouvé les fesses par terre bien plus souvent que je ne je voudrais bien l'admettre.

Alec éclata de rire aux paroles de son frère tandis que celui-ci s'approchait de lui.

— Tout le secret réside dans les abdos mais tu en manques un petit peu je pense. répondit Alec en enfonçant le bout de son doigt dans le ventre de son frère.

— Hey! Laisse mes abdos tranquille toi! ronchonna Jace avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

Riant de bon cœur devant la réaction de son frère Alec se dirigea vers des matelas et les disposa autours du mât. Jace lui jeta un regard inquiet en le voyant faire.

— Alec tu es sûr que... Le médecin n'avait pas dit seulement des exercices au sol ?

— T'en fais pas Jace je vais rester au ras des matelas. répondit Alec en passant de la magnésie sur ses mains.

Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à grimper sur sa barre le blond jeta un regard inquiet à Magnus qui venait de les remarquer. L'indonésien défi les sangles auxquelles il était en train de s'entraîner et se dirigea vers les deux frères à vive allure. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de les atteindre qu'Alec venait déjà de se mettre en position de planche sur le mât à une vingtaine de centimètres au-dessus du matelas. Le jeune homme tint la pose quelques secondes avant de se laisser retomber sous le regard rassuré de son fiancé.

— Ma foi tu n'as rien perdu à ce que je vois. dit Magnus avec un sourire éclatant en s'approchant de son amant.

— Je suis encore loin de mon niveau d'il y a 10 mois mais je pense qu'avec un peu d'entraînement je parviendrai à le retrouver. répondit Alec avec un grand sourire.

Après la journée de travail les parents Lightwood proposèrent à toute la troupe de venir dîner chez eux ce que chacun accepta avec grand plaisir. Le petit Matthew fut confié à son parrain et son oncle tandis que ses parents aidaient Maryse à préparer le repas. Alec se révéla particulièrement doué avec le bébé, parvenant à le calmer si celui-ci pleurait ou à le faire rire avec des grimaces.

Le jeune homme paraissait enfin heureux et apaisé ce qui réchauffa le cœur de l'indonésien qui ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis bien longtemps. Il avait eu raison d'insister auprès de Catarina pour le faire sortir de l'hôpital au plus tôt, Alec avait vraiment besoin de sa famille et de retrouver peu à peu une vie normale après le drame qu'il avait vécu. Restaient encore les nombreux cauchemars et les crises d'angoisse qui faisaient barrage à son bonheur, de même que sa peur du contact intime. Magnus avait la sensation de revivre le début de leur relation, ce qui le meurtrissait un peu plus à chaque mouvement de recul de son fiancé face à ses tentatives d'avances. Cependant, à l'époque, ils avaient réussi à dépasser les peurs du jeune homme, l'indonésien mobilisait donc toute son énergie à se montrer patient et conciliant.

Alors que Magnus observait tendrement son amant jouer avec son neveu, Maryse invita tout le monde au salon pour partager un apéritif. Chacun s'installa confortablement dans fauteuils, Alec se blottit dans les bras de son fiancé, tout en gardant le petit Matthew qui commençait à somnoler contre lui. L'indonésien resserra son étreinte sur lui tout en lui embrassant doucement la tempe. La famille Lightwood posa un regard attendrit sur les deux hommes. Eux aussi retrouvaient avec plaisir le Alec qu'ils connaissaient.

Après un apéritif et un repas passés dans la bonne humeur, la famille rejoignit une fois de plus le salon pour achever la soirée en douceur avant que chacun ne rentre chez soi. Alors que Robert proposait un dernier digestif, Maryse osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait aperçu son fils plus tôt dans la journée.

— Alexander... Comment vas-tu ? Parviens-tu à dormir? Comment se passent tes séances avec le psychologue ?

Le jeune homme se crispa en entendant les mots de sa mère, sa respiration devenant courte et son coeur s'emballant.

— Je... J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler.

— Mais...

— Maman. l'interrompit Isabelle. Je crois pas que ça soit le bon moment, Alec nous parlera quand il sera prêt.

— Non ! Je veux savoir! J'ai besoin de savoir comment va mon fils! contra Maryse en élevant la voix.

Une cacophonie de paroles s'en suivit, certaines pour défendre Alec, d'autres pour aller dans le sens de la mère de famille. Le jeune homme quant à lui resta silencieux, les mains crispées sur ses genoux, et les oreilles bourdonnantes. Comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un tentait de le faire parler ou de le faire exprimer ses sentiments depuis son réveil, il se sentait pris au piège de ses souvenirs qui lui revenaient en pleine face comme une vague menaçant de l'engloutir. Il sentait la peine dans le regard et dans la voix des personnes qui l'entouraient, ce qui lui lacérait le coeur.

Au fur et à mesure que le ton montait dans la pièce, Alec sentit une colère sourde gronder en lui. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait subir tous ces mois de souffrance à sa famille, il s'en voulait de ne pas parvenir à vaincre sa peur face à l'intimité, il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, il en voulait à son thérapeute de ne pas l'aider aussi vite qu'il le voudrait, il en voulait à la justice d'avoir relâché Sébastien, il en voulait à la police de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé, il en voulait à Sébastien d'être entré dans sa vie, et par dessus tout il lui en voulait de l'avoir détruit de la plus abjecte des façons. Le jeune homme se sentait souillé, blessé, terrifié, et faible. Face au tourbillon d'émotions qui l'accablait, il se leva brusquement et hurla:

— La ferme, la ferme, LA FERME!

Tous sursautèrent face aux cris du jeune homme et l'observèrent avec appréhension. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce qu'Alec s'emporte de la sorte. Des larmes brûlantes dévalaient ses joues, et son regard était voilé par la colère qui le ravageait.

— Alexander... commença Maryse, des larmes parlant dans ses yeux verts face à la détresse de son fils.

— Tu veux vraiment savoir comment je me sens? Je me sens mal maman, ma vie est ruinée, je révision cette nuit chaque nuit, je suis terrifié à l'idée que Sébastien revienne, je... Merde... J'ai même peur quand Magnus me touche! hurlant Alec la voix brisée avant de s'effondrer à genoux au sol et d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

Tous le regardaient le visage horrifié, Maryse, Clary et Isabelle pleuraient silencieusement, tandis que la peine se lisait sur les traits de Robert, Jace et Simon. Magnus dont le coeur avait éclaté face aux paroles de son fiancé serra les dents pour ne pas se laisser submerger par les sanglots qui envahissaient sa gorge, et s'accroupit doucement devant Alec. Il posa une main hésitante sur son bras, mais le jeune homme le repoussa violemment comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé. Il se leva brusquement avant de s'enfuir en courant vers l'entrée où il ouvrit la porte à la volée pour sortir dans la nuit.

Magnus avait lui aussi sauté sur ses pieds face à la réaction de son amant et il s'apprêtait à partir à sa suite quand une main douce saisit sa main. Se retournant, il croisa le regard peiné et baigné de larmes de la mère de famille.

— Je t'en prie Magnus aide-le, prends soin de mon garçon...

L'indonésien serra délicatement les doigts de Maryse en hochant la tête.

— Je... Je suis désolé... murmura t'il.

— Tu n'y es pour rien Mag's... lui répondit Isabelle en venant le serrer contre elle. Vas le rejoindre, il a besoin de toi. Vous parviendrez à passer au delà de tout ça, vous en êtes capables.

Magnus regarda son amie, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Il se sentait complètement démuni face à la détresse et à la réaction de son compagnon. Même si Alec lui avait déjà parlé durement, jamais encore il ne l'avait repoussé de la sorte. L'indonésien avait mal et ne parvenait pas à voir le bout du tunnel. Il avait également peur de ne pas être suffisamment fort pour relever son amant de cette situation, et il craignait de s'effondrer à son tour. Isabelle essuya sa joue avec tendresse et y déposa un baiser.

— Je crois en toi Mag's, je crois en vous, n'oublies jamais ça.

— Merci Izzy...

— De rien Honey. répondit la jeune femme avec un faible sourire. Appelles moi si tu as besoin.

Magnus hochant la tête, puis il salua brièvement le reste de la famille avant de partir à la recherche de son fiancé.

Il le trouva accroupi contre le muret encerclant la maison, le visage enfoui dans ses bras qui entouraient ses genoux. Quelques sanglots étouffés s'échappaient de la bouche du jeune homme, et tout son corps tremblait. Magnus s'approcha doucement et vint s'accroupir à ses côtés, tout en déposant délicatement sa veste sur le dos de son fiancé. Alec sursauta en sentant l'étoffe sur lui, mais il ne recula pas. Au lieu de ça, il releva un visage ravagé de larmes vers l'indonésien qui sentit son coeur s'éparpiller un peu plus.

— Je n'en peux plus Magnus... Je veux que ça s'arrête... Je suis si fatigué d'avoir peur... Je... Pourquoi?... Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? sanglota le jeune homme en se jetant dans les bras réconfortants de son fiancé.

— Oh Alexander... murmura Magnus face à la détresse d'Alec qui le percutait de plein fouet.

— Je... Pardon Mag's... Pardonne moi pour ce que je te fais subir... Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais... Tu mérites tellement mieux... Tellement mieux qu'une épave comme moi, incapable de t'apporter un peu d'amour ou de tendresse...

Magnus comprenait que son fiancé faisait référence à sa peur face à l'intimité, car en réalité Alec était un homme débordant d'amour et de tendresse, qui dans ses bon moment ne cessait d'avoir de petites attentions pour l'indonésien, que ça soit au travers d'un petit déjeuner, un sourire, une caresse sur le bras, un baiser, un regard ou encore une étreinte. Il resserra son étreinte autours de son amant et déposa un délicat baiser sur sa tempe.

— Mon ange, tu m'apportes tout ce dont j'ai besoin et bien plus encore. Chaque jour je t'aime un peu plus que le jour précédent, et bien moins que le jour suivant. Tu es toute ma vie Alexander, et tout ce que je mérite et ai jamais voulu au monde. Alors ne doutes pas de toi, mon amour, car moi jamais je ne le ferais. murmura Magnus au creux de l'oreille de son compagnon.

— Mais... Je... Je ne peux pas t'apporter l'intimité dont tu as, dont nous avons besoin... Par l'ange, je suis terrifié à idée que tu me touches dans ce contexte, je... Je revois les mains de Sébastien à la place des tiennes... Je... balbutia Alec, ses larmes redoublant.

— Mon amour, n'importe qui à ta place réagirait de la même manière. Cesse de t'en vouloir pour ça. Tu es quelqu'un d'infiniment fort et je suis persuadé que tu parviendras à t'en sortir Alexander. Et tu sais quoi ? Je serai là pour t'aider, on y arrivera ensemble. acheva Magnus avec un sourire tendre.

— Et si je n'y arrivais pas...? murmura Alec le regard baissé.

L'indonésien glissa un doigt sous le menton du jeune homme et releva son visage vers lui avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

— Je t'aime, et t'aimerais peu importe ce qu'il adviendra Alexander. répondit Magnus d'une voix douce mais vibrante de sincérité.

Alec senti le poids sur son cœur s'alléger quelque peu et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Il vient déposer un doux baiser sur celles de Magnus avant de murmurer:

— Je t'aime...

— Je t'aime aussi mon ange. répondit l'indonésien en lui caressant la joue. Rentrons, on a tout les deux besoin de repos.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent et Magnus appela un taxi qui les reconduisit chez eux où Alec s'effondra de sommeil dans leur lit sous le regard aimant et triste de son fiancé.

* * *

Et voila pour aujourd'hui!

En espérant que ces 4 chapitres vous ont plu!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello!

Voici la suite de Reste avec moi, aujourd'hui encore je vous publie 4 nouveaux chapitres, en espérant que ça vous plaira!

* * *

— Comment est votre sommeil? Avez-vous toujours des cauchemars?

Alec leva les yeux vers l'homme installé dans un fauteuil en face de lui. Il était grand et mince, avec des cheveux bruns, sa peau était pâle, et ses traits trahissaient ses origines asiatiques. Ses yeux sombres cachés derrière des lunettes observaient le jeune homme, attendant une réponse.

— Oui, j'ai toujours des cauchemars... Mais grâce à Magnus et à la méditation, j'en ai de moins en moins, répondit Alec.

Le psychologue nota quelque chose sur le carnet qu'il tenait sur ses genoux avant de relever la tête.

— Et que voyez-vous dans vos cauchemars?

Alec inspira profondément.

— Toujours la même chose, je revis l'agression...

— Quelle partie de votre agression?

Le jeune homme jeta un regard noir à son thérapeute. Il savait pertinemment où ce dernier voulait en venir.

— Je... Je revis ce que Sébastien m'a fait...

— Dites-le Alec, que vous a fait Sébastien? insista le psychologue.

Les mains du jeune homme se crispèrent sur ses genoux, mais il ne répondit pas.

— Alec c'est important que vous mettiez des mots sur ce que vous avez vécu. Je sais que c'est dur, mais il n'y a que comme ça que vous pourrez l'accepter...

— L'accepter!? Comment?! Comment pourrais-je accepter ce qu'il m'a fait?! s'écria Alec. Ça me ronge Jem, pas un seul jour ne se passe sans que je le revive! Je sens encore ses mains sur moi, son souffle dans ma nuque pendant qu'il me...

— Dites-le Alec, l'encouragea Jem.

— Pendant qu'il me viole... souffla le jeune homme tandis que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Le thérapeute se leva et s'agenouilla devant Alec.

— C'est bien Alec, n'ayez plus peur de mettre des mots là dessus. Oui vous avez été violé, c'est une épreuve terrible à vivre pour un jeune homme de votre âge. Et je sais que vous ne pourrez jamais l'accepter, en revanche il vous faut apprendre à vivre avec, vous devez reprendre votre vie en main, sinon c'est lui qui aura gagné car il aura réussi à vous briser. dit Jem en posant une main rassurante sur son poignet.

Il se releva et apporta un verre d'eau et une boite de mouchoirs à Alec qui s'en saisit avec un sourire de remerciement. Jem se rassit face à son patient et lui laissa le temps de se remettre de ses émotions.

— Vous avez fait un grand pas aujourd'hui Alec, je suis fier de vous. Il nous reste quelques minutes avant la fin de la séance, j'aimerais si vous le permettez vous poser d'autres questions.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

— Parlez-moi de Magnus, de votre relation depuis votre réveil.

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Alec. Parler de son fiancé était infiniment plus simple que de parler de l'agression.

— Eh bien, Magnus m'aide beaucoup. Grâce à lui je pratique la méditation, ce que je faisais déjà avant mon coma, ça m'avait beaucoup aidé à vaincre mes peurs. Aujourd'hui les crises d'angoisses sont revenues, mais il parvient à me calmer. Je me sens bien avec lui, je me sens en sécurité. J'ai également retrouvé une bonne forme physique avec son concours, et nous avons repris les entraînements au cirque.

— Bien, et sexuellement? Comment ça se passe entre vous deux? questionna Jem en le regardant par dessus ses lunettes.

— Je... Pardon?! balbutia Alec.

— Avez-vous une activité sexuelle régulière? Et si tel est le cas, est-elle épanouissante? répéta le thérapeute en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui, et il se leva d'un bond.

— Ce ne sont pas vos affaires! Et je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie sexuelle à quoi que ce soit à voir avec la raison de ma présence ici Jem! Nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui! cracha Alec en attrapant son manteau avant de sortir brusquement du bureau sans laisser le temps au thérapeute d'ajouter un mot.

Il sortit dans le froid de l'automne où il inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer. Mais c'était peine perdue, les questions de Jem l'avaient mis hors de lui. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il pour l'interroger sur sa vie sexuelle? Ça le regardait lui et lui seul, le psychologue n'avait pas à y mettre son nez! Il prit le chemin de Central Park en ruminant sa colère où il finit par s'effondrer sur un banc au bord du lac en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Sa colère était retombée laissant place à une profonde tristesse. Il savait que les paroles de Jem n'étaient pas innocentes, et il avait mit le doigt sur un point sensible pour le jeune homme.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était sorti du coma. Deux mois qu'il tentait de se reconstruire après l'enfer qu'il avait vécu. Comme il l'avait expliqué à Jem, Magnus avait été présent pour lui à chaque instant, il calmait ses angoisses, et lui apportait le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Il lui restait dévoué envers et contre tout. Il acceptait même sans sourciller que le jeune homme passe ses nerfs sur lui lorsqu'il était à bout, mais Alec se détestait de lui infliger ça. Son sentiment de culpabilité le rongeait jour après jour, Magnus ne méritait pas de subir sa mauvaise humeur, ni sa colère. Il méritait d'être aimé, et ça, Alec ne pouvait le lui offrir... Du moins pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Il parvenait à se montrer affectueux, à l'embrasser et à le serrer contre lui, mais dès que leurs rapprochements se faisaient trop sensuels, ses angoisses revenaient à la charge et le paralysaient. Il voyait la peine dans le regard ambré de son fiancé, et il s'en voulait d'en être la cause...

— Cesses de te flageller Alexander, dit la voix de Magnus le sortant de ses pensées.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux. Son fiancé se tenait devant lui, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son long manteau en brocard bleu.

— Comment tu m'as trouvé? demanda Alec.

— Jem m'a appelé après ton départ. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu ne quittes son bureau comme une furie. Pour le reste, je te connais mon ange, je savais que tu aurais besoin de calme pour ressasser, répondit Magnus en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

— Le secret professionnel, il connaît? J'en reviens pas qu'il t'ait appelé pour vendre la mèche! répliqua Alec en fixant l'eau du lac avec colère.

Magnus posa sa main sur la joue de son amant et le fit tourner la tête vers lui.

— Mon ange, je sais que la question de Jem a du te paraître intrusive, mais il est normal qu'il t'interroge à ce sujet.

— Mais je ne veux pas parler de ça avec lui, ce ne sont pas ses affaires! Je n'ai pas l'intention de satisfaire sa curiosité malsaine en lui déballant ma vie sexuelle! s'insurgea Alec.

— Et pourtant tu devras bien...

— Mais merde Magnus! s'exclama le jeune homme en se levant. Que veux-tu que je lui dise? Qu'à chaque fois que tu me touches j'ai l'impression de revivre cette putain de soirée?! Que Sébastien a ruiné ma vie? Que je suis incapable de te donner ce que tu attends de moi?! Que j'ai peur de te perdre si je ne parviens pas à régler mes problèmes? Que je suis terrifié à l'idée que tu te lasses de moi, ou que tu ailles voir ailleurs parce que je ne peux faire l'amour avec toi?! C'est ça que tu veux que je lui dise? Hein?!

Magnus garda le silence, les yeux baissés sur le sol. Chaque mot d'Alec lui avait transpercé le cœur comme autant de poignards. Alec vit immédiatement la peine sur le visage de son amant.

— Merde... murmura t'il en se détournant.

Il s'avança au bord de l'eau se laissa tomber au sol, la tête dans les mains. Une nouvelle fois il avait fait souffrir Magnus en lui criant dessus. Il était le pire compagnon qui puisse exister, son fiancé méritait bien mieux que lui... Les bras de Magnus l'enveloppèrent et le bercèrent doucement. Le jeune homme appuya sa tête contre celle de son amant tandis que des larmes coulaient en silence sur ses joues.

— Pardonnes-moi Mag's... Je... Je sais plus où j'en suis... C'est trop dur... J'y arriverais pas... sanglota Alec.

L'indonésien resserra son étreinte et embrassa la tempe de son compagnon.

— Il n'y a rien à pardonner mon ange. Je t'aime et quoi qu'il arrive je serais là pour toi, je t'aiderais à passer au dessus de tout ça. Je sais que ça sera probablement long et que certains jours seront plus durs que d'autres à surmonter, mais je te jure que jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Je t'appartiens depuis l'instant où tu as posé tes magnifiques yeux sur moi, tu te souviens? Alors non je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de ta présence à mes côtés, je t'ai dans la peau... littéralement, dit Magnus un sourire dans la voix en dévoilant la rune d'amour à l'intérieur de son poignet. Quant à aller voir ailleurs, eh bien tu me combles de bonheur, alors au nom de quoi ferais-je une chose pareille?

— Tu mens Magnus... je vois bien la peine dans ton regard quand je suis odieux avec toi. Je me rends compte que tu es triste quand je t'empêche de me toucher... Je... J'aimerais tellement faire à nouveau l'amour avec toi sans que mes démons et mes souvenirs viennent me hanter... Mais je n'y arrive pas... Je m'en veux tellement de te faire subir tout ça, tu mérites mieux que moi... murmura le jeune homme les joues baignées de larmes.

Magnus se plaça face à son amant et prit son visage en coupe avant de poser son front contre le sien.

— Alexander, je ne peux pas prétendre que la situation n'est pas douloureuse pour moi aussi... Mais comme je ne cesse de te le répéter, je t'aime, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, tu fais partie de moi mon ange... Si tu souris, je souris avec toi, si tu souffres, je souffre avec toi, et si je devais te perdre, j'en mourrais... Je suis et serais à jamais à tes côtés, dans la joie comme dans les épreuves. dit Magnus la voix vibrante d'émotion. On y arrivera, je te promets qu'on arrivera à passer au delà de tout ça, Alec. Je compte bien t'épouser et t'offrir une nuit de noces des plus torrides. Et si pour cela il faut que je patiente jusqu'à ce que tu y sois prêt, alors je le ferais. J'ai juste besoin que tu me parles mon ange, ne me rejette pas, dis-moi ce que tu désires ou pas, guides-moi, montres-moi où sont tes limites, je m'y conformerais jusqu'à ce que tu m'autorises à les franchir à nouveau.

Alec déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Magnus, le cœur débordant d'émotions et d'amour pour lui.

— Merci Mag's... Je t'aime...

— Je t'aime aussi Alexander, répondit Magnus en l'embrassant chastement. Allez viens, on rentre avant que tu ne sois frigorifié. ajouta t'il en se levant.

Alec attrapa la main tendue de son fiancé et le suivit jusqu'à leur appartement où il s'écroula dans le lit, soudain épuisé par sa journée riche en émotions avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Magnus le regarda dormir un moment avant de rejoindre le salon après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme. Il se servit un verre de vin et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils, le "président Miaou" sur les genoux. Une idée germait petit à petit dans son esprit. Il saisit son téléphone avec un sourire sur les lèvres et envoya quelques messages. Il appuya sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil, les yeux fermés et tout en caressant le félin, il peaufina son plan.


	15. Chapter 15

Alec fut réveillé par une odeur de café qui filtrait à travers la porte entrebâillée de la chambre. Il se leva en s'étirant et sortit de la pièce. Il trouva son compagnon entièrement habillé en train de préparer du café dans la cuisine. Il s'avança vers lui non sans remarquer des bagages dans l'entrée de l'appartement.

— Bonjour...

Magnus se retourna et lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

— Oh! Tu es réveillé! Parfait, avales vite ton café et vas te préparer, on va être en retard! dit-il en poussant une tasse devant lui.

— En retard pour quoi? Pourquoi tu es déjà habillé? Et puis c'est quoi ces bagages dans l'entrée? demanda le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

— Tu sais que tu ressembles à ta sœur ainsi? Tu poses autant de questions qu'elle! répondit l'indonésien en déposant un baiser volatile sur ses lèvres.

— Magnus...

— Oui, Alexander?

— Réponds à ma question s'il te plaît.

— Bien... Un taxi doit venir nous chercher d'ici un quart d'heure pour nous amener à l'aéroport. On part s'aérer la tête pour la fin de la semaine, je pense qu'on en a bien besoin. Et ne me demande pas la destination, tu ne sauras rien de plus, c'est une surprise!

— Mais Mag's, je ne peux pas partir comme ça, je te rappelle que j'ai rendez-vous avec Jem aujourd'hui, ainsi qu'avec Catarina! Et en plus on est invités à dîner chez Izzy et Simon ce soir!

Magnus posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant pour le faire taire.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai tout prévu. Jem trouve l'idée excellente, il pense que tu as besoin de quitter New York. J'ai également prévenu Catarina, tu la verras la semaine prochaine, ce n'était de toute façon qu'une visite pour faire un bilan de ta forme physique, rien d'urgent donc. Quant à Izzy et Simon, ils approuvent également, et ils viendront nourrir le chat. Tu n'as pas à te soucier de quoi que ce soit, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est te détendre et profiter de ce séjour avec moi, mon ange. dit Magnus en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme. A vrai dire, il était ravi de pouvoir partir quelques jours loin de ses problèmes avec son fiancé.

— D'accord... murmura t'il.

Il avala son café puis sauta sous la douche et dix minutes plus tard, ils quittaient l'appartement main dans la main. Leur taxi les récupéra au pied de l'immeuble et les emmena vers l'aéroport JFK.

— Le Canada? questionna Alec en s'installant dans un fauteuil à bord de l'avion.

— Oui le Canada... répondit Magnus. Et inutile de me regarder ainsi, tu n'en sauras pas plus Alexander! ajouta t'il en voyant le regard pétillant du jeune homme.

Alec abdiqua et s'installa confortablement avant de s'endormir la tête posée sur l'épaule de son fiancé.

Deux heures plus tard ils atterrissaient à Montréal où un taxi les emmena vers une nouvelle mystérieuse destination. Alec commençait à trépigner d'impatience, il mourrait d'envie de savoir où son amant le conduisait, mais ce dernier ne cédait pas un pouce de terrain et se contentait de lui sourire avec malice. Le jeune homme finit par se plonger dans l'observation du paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre de la voiture et quelques minutes plus tard il s'endormait à nouveau, bercé par le ronronnement du véhicule. Magnus attira doucement son amant contre lui, posa sa tête sur ses genoux afin de mieux l'installer et caressa tendrement ses cheveux tout en l'observant dormir paisiblement.

Après plusieurs heures de route, le taxi s'immobilisa enfin. Magnus caressa la joue de son fiancé.

— Alec? Mon ange, on est arrivés.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et se redressa en se passant une main sur le visage. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre de la voiture et aperçut un grand chalet. Le paysage alentours était recouvert de neige et les rayons du soleil la faisait chatoyer. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Alec qui se tourna vers son fiancé.

— C'est... Superbe!

— Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu!

Magnus déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant de sortir du taxi. Le chauffeur avait sorti leurs bagages et les avait portés sur le perron du chalet. L'indonésien paya généreusement le conducteur tandis qu'Alec sortait à son tour et inspirait à plein poumons l'air pur de la montagne. Une fois le taxi reparti, Magnus s'approcha du jeune homme et enlaça sa taille tout en déposant un doux baiser dans son cou.

— Tu vas enfin consentir à m'expliquer? questionna Alec en plongeant son regard dans l'ambre des yeux de son amant.

— Tu te souviens du cadeau de Noël de ta sœur et Simon?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

— Eh bien nous y voilà! Ils nous rejoignent tous ce week-end, mais j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait profiter du calme de la montagne tout les deux avant ça, qu'en dis-tu?

— Je... J'en dis que tu as eu une bonne idée. Je me sens bien ici, tout comme je me sens bien avec toi, répondit Alec en embrassant son amant.

Ce dernier approfondit le baiser en se pressant davantage contre le jeune homme, une main glissant vers le bas de son dos. Mais celui-ci rompit leur échange, la respiration légèrement haletante et posa son front contre celui de l'indonésien.

— Désolé... Je... J'en ai envie, mais...

— Chut, je sais, tu n'es pas prêt, murmura Magnus, ne t'en fais pas Alexander, on va y travailler. Ensemble.

Il sourit à son amant puis l'entraîna vers le chalet. Il lui fit visiter le logement composé de trois grandes chambres chacune avec une grande baie vitrée offrant une vue sur la montage à couper le souffle. Une majestueuse cheminée trônait dans le salon et un feu y ronflait déjà, diffusant une chaleur douce. A l'arrière de la maison, se trouvait une grande terrasse sur laquelle se trouvait un jacuzzi, et une fois de plus la vue sur les montages enneigées était imprenable. Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans l'une des chambres puis descendirent pour partager un repas dans la bonne humeur.

Depuis leur arrivée, Alec affichait un large sourire et ses yeux cobalt brillaient d'émerveillement. Magnus était heureux de voir son amant aussi heureux et détendu. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi épanoui, et ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Le jeune homme sentant le regard de son compagnon sur lui se retourna et lui fit face.

— Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire?

— Toi mon ange. Tu sembles... Heureux, murmura Magnus en lui prenant la main.

— Parce que je le suis. Je suis dans un superbe chalet loin de New York et de mes soucis. La vue est à couper le souffle, et surtout, je suis avec toi mon amour... Que demander de plus? répondit Alec en mêlant ses doigts à ceux de son amant.

— Je suis heureux de te voir aussi détendu. Et je compte bien faire en sorte que ce séjour soit parfait. D'ailleurs on va commencer tout de suite, tu vas monter mettre des vêtements chauds, on va aller balader cet après-midi.

— Je suppose que tu ne vas pas me dire ce que tu me réserve?

— Non en effet, mais je te promet que tu vas adorer! dit Magnus avec un sourire mystérieux en lui déposant un baiser volatile sur les lèvres.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils se garaient devant un grand chalet perdu dans la montagne. Apercevant la pancarte devant la bâtisse, le regard d'Alec s'illumina comme celui d'un enfant.

— C'est bien ce que je crois? questionna le jeune homme en se tournant vers Magnus.

L'indonésien hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire. Alec fondit sur les lèvres de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément.

— Merci Mag's c'est super!

— Ton sourire veut tout l'or du monde mon ange. Allez viens allons-y.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans le chalet. Un homme les salua et les guida à l'extérieur où les attendaient une dizaine de chiens d'un blanc immaculé qui aboyaient joyeusement.

— Voici votre meute pour l'après-midi, ce sont des samoyèdes des chiens de traîneau originaires des pays nordiques. Ce sont de vraies boules d'énergie et ils sont très affectueux, expliqua leur guide.

Alec s'avança vers les animaux et s'agenouilla parmi eux pour les caresser. Les chiens se pressèrent autours de lui avec joie et finirent par le faire tomber à la renverse dans la neige en lui léchant le visage. Les rires du jeune homme firent sourire Magnus qui se tourna vers l'homme à ses côtés.

— Vous avez de superbes bêtes, Will. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'Alec m'en demande un après cette journée! rit l'indonésien.

— Oh vous savez, nous avons encore un chiot de notre dernière portée prêt à être adopté, si le cœur vous en dit, on en rediscutera à votre retour, lui dit Will avec un clin d'œil.

Le guide rappela ses chiens puis les attela tandis qu'Alec se relevait en époussetant ses vêtements de la neige qui y était accrochée. Will leur expliqua le maniement du traîneau, puis les invita à y prendre place. Magnus monta sur le traîneau et agrippa la barre devant lui tandis qu'Alec s'installait derrière lui, encadrant son corps de ses bras pour saisir à son tour la barre. Le jeune homme cala le dos de son fiancé contre son torse et fit signe à Will qu'ils étaient prêts. Ce dernier siffla et les samoyèdes se mirent instantanément en mouvement, entraînant les deux hommes à leur suite.

Le soleil commençait à décliner lorsque Magnus et Alec arrivèrent au chalet où Will les attendait. Le couple descendit du traîneau et le jeune homme enlaça son fiancé, l'embrassant avec passion.

— Merci mon amour, c'était magique! dit-il les yeux débordant d'émotion.

Will détacha les chiens et s'avança vers eux.

— Alors? Cette première expérience de traîneau?

— Super! Les sensations sont indescriptibles! On a la sensation d'être... libre. dit Alec avec un large sourire. En plus vos chiens sont superbes, vous avez beaucoup de chance.

Le guide et Magnus échangèrent un regard et ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête.

— Venez avec moi, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose, fit Will en rentrant dans le chalet, les deux hommes sur ses talons.

Il les mena vers une pièce où un feu de cheminée brûlait, diffusant un chaleur bienvenue après le froid de l'extérieur. Devant la cheminée, un autre samoyède était étendu. Le chien leva la tête et observa les trois homme s'approcher de lui. Entre ses pattes dormait un chiot.

— Alec, vous paraissez être un jeune homme qui aime les animaux, je vous propose donc, si vous le souhaitez de prendre cette petite boule de poils sous votre aile. Il s'appelle Oryon, dit Will en lui tendant le chiot.

La petite bête ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le jeune homme. Ses prunelles étaient ambrées comme celles de son fiancé, et Alec se sentit fondre lorsque le chiot tendit le museau vers lui pour le lécher.

— Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... balbutia Alec en tournant le regard vers Magnus.

— Tu n'as qu'à dire "oui" , mon ange, dit l'indonésien en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Le chiot se tourna vers lui et lui lécha la main alors qu'il tendait la main pour le caresser. Will laissa échapper un rire.

— Il vous a adopté on dirait!

Alec leva les yeux vers lui.

— Je crois que c'est réciproque. Merci infiniment Will.

— Avec plaisir Alec, je ne vous demande qu'une chose en retour, revenez me rendre visite avec Oryon un de ces jours.

— C'est promis, encore merci Will, cette journée était superbe! dit Magnus en lui serrant la main.

Les deux hommes prirent congé de leur guide après avoir écouté ses conseils pour le dressage du chiot, et ils remontèrent dans la voiture pour rentrer à leur chalet. Durant tout le trajet, Oryon dormit, roulé en boule sur les genoux d'Alec qui le caressait.

— Je vais finir par être jaloux de nos boules de poils si tu leurs accorde plus d'attention qu'à moi mon ange, rit Magnus.

Alec pouffa et leva le regard vers son fiancé. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent sensiblement tandis qu'il observait son visage. Chaque jour il sentait son amour pour cet homme devenir plus profond, et il savait en cet instant qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose: vaincre ses peurs pour enfin retrouver leur complicité.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au chalet, Alec partit prendre une douche pour se réchauffer tandis que Magnus installait le chiot et ravivait le feu dans la cheminée. Il installa plusieurs couvertures en fourrure devant cette dernière ainsi que de nombreux coussins. Il servit deux coupes de vin blanc et s'installa devant le feu, un verre à la main. Alec sortit de la salle de bain et retrouva son fiancé devant la cheminée, sirotant son verre. La seule lumière de la pièce venait du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre devant Magnus, donnant à la scène une ambiance très romantique. Le jeune homme s'assit à ses côtés et prit la coupe que lui tendait son amant.

— C'est pourquoi tout ça? demanda Alec en avalant une gorgée de vin.

— Parce que je t'aime mon ange. répondit Magnus en lui caressant la joue. Et aussi parce que j'aimerais essayer quelque chose.

Le jeune homme observa son amant quelques instant et il sentit une légère appréhension l'envahir en voyant le désir de son amant briller dans ses yeux ambrés.

— Je...

— Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit Alexander, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal et encore moins pour te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit que ne désires pas, dit Magnus en prenant la main de son compagnon dans la sienne. Je t'ai dit hier que j'avais besoin que tu me montres tes limites, alors guides-moi.

A ces mots il effleura le torse nu de son amant, ne quittant pas ses yeux un seule seconde. Les lèvres du jeune homme s'entrouvrirent et sa respiration devint plus courte. Il saisit la main de Magnus et la posa contre sa peau, la faisant courir depuis sa gorge jusque sur son torse, puis son ventre, s'arrêtant à la limite de la ceinture de son pantalon. Il finit par lâcher la main de l'indonésien qui fit remonter ses doigts dans la nuque du jeune homme avant de l'attirer doucement vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il s'écarta de lui et plongea son regard dans les yeux cobalt de son amant.

— Alexander, tu me fais confiance?

— Oui... souffla Alec avec appréhension.

— Bien, dans ce cas j'aimerais que tu retires ton pantalon et que tu t'allonges. Je te jure que je ne te toucherais pas au delà des limites que tu as posé. ajouta t'il en voyant l'inquiétude voiler son regard.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Une fois qu'il fut étendu sur les couvertures, Magnus sortit une bande de tissus de sa poche, faisant froncer les sourcils de son amant qui l'observa sans comprendre.

— Je te le répète mon ange, tu n'as rien à craindre, détends toi et profites, je te promet que tu vas apprécier, murmura l'indonésien à son oreille avant de bander ses yeux avec le tissus.

Alec sentit son angoisse lui étreindre la poitrine en se retrouvant coupé de la vue. Mais il vouait une confiance aveugle en son amant, il inspira donc profondément et souffla lentement par la bouche en tâchant de calmer son rythme cardiaque en suivant les leçons de méditation que lui avait enseigné Magnus. Il devina du mouvement autours de lui et il entendit un froissement de vêtements tandis que l'indonésien se déshabillait à son tour. Il le sentit se rallonger à côté de lui, puis quelque chose effleura ses lèvres. Quelque chose de léger et infiniment doux... Une plume? La caresse dériva sur sa joue puis dans sa gorge, le faisant frémir. La plume continua lentement sa progression, descendant sur son torse et venant taquiner ses tétons avec délices. Les battements de cœur d'Alec ainsi que sa respiration s'accélérèrent progressivement, cette fois pas par peur, mais par plaisir. Il aimait cette douce caresse que lui infligeait son amant, pourtant ce dernier ne le touchait pas. Après de longues minutes à caresser sa peau sensible, la plume arriva sur son ventre mais ne s'y attarda pas et plongea lentement vers l'aine du jeune homme. Elle glissa sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, déclenchant d'agréables frissons dans tout son corps. Alec se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque la plume remonta enfin vers son sexe en érection, l'effleurant, et le caressant avec sensualité. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, la tête rejetée en arrière tandis qu'il agrippait les couvertures, sentant une vague de plaisir le submerger. Par l'ange! Jamais Il n'avait ressenti de pareilles sensations, la caresse de la plume était à la fois d'une douceur infinie, mais avait également un potentiel érotique fou. Il sentit les lèvres de Magnus se poser sur les siennes et il lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur. Les lèvres de son amant descendirent dans sa gorge, sa langue suivant le tracé de son tatouage alors que la plume continuait ses caresses sur son érection. La peau du jeune homme était devenue hypersensible de sorte que chaque effleurement, chaque baiser de son amant sur lui déclenchait une décharge de plaisir dans son corps, le menant peu à peu vers son point de rupture.

— Mag... Magnus... haleta Alec. Je veux te voir, viens...

L'indonésien se redressa et d'une main il dénoua le tissus qui recouvrait les yeux de son amant. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent immédiatement, l'ambre plongeant dans le cobalt. Alec tendit le cou vers son fiancé pour l'embrasser, ses mains glissant dans son dos. Magnus lui rendit son baiser, puis sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva dos contre les couvertures. Le jeune homme le surplombait, le regard assombri de désir. L'indonésien sourit et caressa sa joue.

— Je sais ce dont tu as envie, murmura t'il. Alors sers toi, reprends le contrôle Alexander.

Les paroles de Magnus firent l'effet d'un électrochoc dans la tête du jeune homme. Il saisit ses main et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête, puis il plongea dans la gorge de son amant qui bascula ta tête sur le côté pour lui faciliter l'accès avec un gémissement. Tout en déposant des baisers brûlants le long du cou de Magnus, le jeune homme prépara tendrement son amant avant de le pénétrer avec lenteur, leur arrachant un puissant gémissement. Alec voyait des étoiles briller derrière ses paupières closes, et son cœur battait à présent à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il avait oublié cette sensation de bien-être, cette impression d'être enfin là où il aurait dû être depuis toujours. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec Magnus, plus rien n'avait d'importance en cet instant, rien d'autre que le corps de son fiancé qui frémissait sous lui, rien d'autre que cet homme qu'il aimait du plus profond de son âme... Il se redressa et plongea son regard dans l'ambre des prunelles de son amant, puis doucement, tendrement, il commença à se mouvoir en lui. Leur respiration devint de plus en plus courte à mesure que leur plaisir grandissait, leurs esprits étaient embrumés par le flot de sentiments qui les assaillait, mais leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, il étaient en parfaite communion. Alec relâcha les mains de son amant et fit glisser la sienne sur la joue de ce dernier. Magnus attrapa ses doigts pour les embrasser avant de les guider vers son érection. Le jeune homme enroula sa main autours du sexe de son amant et le caressa avec sensualité, faisant gémir l'indonésien.

— Mon amour je t'aime tellement... murmura Alec dont les yeux étaient embués de larmes d'émotion.

— Je t'aime aussi Alexander, plus que ma propre vie... souffla Magnus en séchant une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

Puis un ultime coup de bassin du jeune homme les fit basculer tout les deux dans un puissant orgasme qui les balaya tel un raz de marée. Alec s'écroula dans les bras de son amant à bout de souffle. Magnus les enroula dans la douceur des couvertures puis le serra contre lui en caressant ses cheveux. Le jeune homme nicha la tête dans son épaule et sombra dans le sommeil, une main reposant sur le cœur de son amant.


	16. Chapter 16

Le lendemain matin, Magnus fut réveillé par de douces caresses sur sa peau nue. Réprimant un sourire il garda les yeux fermés et profita des tendres attentions de son amant qui traçait des formes abstraites sur son torse. Parfois ses doigts s'égaraient sur la rune d'amour qui ornait son coeur, et en redessinaient les contours. Les caresses d'Alec finirent par devenir plus audacieuses et sa main dériva vers son ventre puis sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses tandis que le jeune homme plongeait dans la gorge de l'indonésien pour l'embrasser avec sensualité. Ce dernier ne put retenir un frisson accompagné d'un léger gémissement faisant rire son fiancé contre son cou.

— Je sais que tu es réveillé, et ça fait déjà un moment. susurra Alec a son oreille.

Magnus s'avoua vaincu et ouvrit les yeux quand son amant se redressa pour le couver d'un regard empli d'amour.

— Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

— Ta respiration et les battements de ton cœur. répondit Alec avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser avec douceur.

— Mh... En tout cas des réveils comme ça j'en veux bien tous les matins ! murmura Magnus alors que les doigts de son amant effleuraient toujours l'intérieur de ses cuisses avec délices.

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant d'enjamber son bassin et de se mettre a califourchon sur lui. Il ondula des hanches avec sensualité réveillant au passage l'érection de son amant qui forcit sous ses attentions. Magnus gémit de plus belle en sentant son désir monter en lui, et alors que son fiancé se penchait sur lui pour l'embrasser, un jappement à côté d'eux les fit sursauter.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête pour découvrir Oryon qui les observait la tête penchée sur le côté, et langue pendante. Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Alec se rassit sagement et tira la couverture sur eux avant de tendre le bras vers le chiot qui bondit sur ses genoux en jappant de joie.

— Tue-l'amour ! grogna Magnus en jetant un regard mauvais a l'intrus.

Alec éclata d'un rire cristallin et déposa un baiser volatile sur sa joue.

Ils occupèrent leur matinée a jouer avec le chiot, et ils sortirent se promener avec lui deux heures durant. Le temps était magnifique et le soleil faisait scintiller la neige comme un millier de minuscules diamants. Le calme et l'air pur de la montagne leur fit beaucoup de bien, leur permettant d'oublier les derniers mois de souffrances. Les deux homme commençaient a reprendre espoir en un avenir heureux et parvenaient enfin à voir la fin de leurs ennuis.

La soirée de la veille avait été comme une révélation pour Alec. Il avait réussi a reprendre le contrôle de ses peurs et de ses émotions, et à enfin retrouver l'intimité avec son amant qui leur manquait tant depuis qu'il était sorti du coma. Certes il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à se laisser toucher au delà de ses limites, même par Magnus, mais ce premier pas lui avait redonné la force de se battre pour ne pas se laisser vaincre par Sébastien.

Magnus quant à lui était sur un petit nuage depuis la veille. Enfin il retrouvait son Alexander, celui qui n'avait pas été agressé dans une ruelle sombre de New York, celui qu'il avait demandé en mariage presque un an plus tôt. Le Alec heureux de vivre, qu'il aimait de tout son être et pour qui il serait prêt a tout. Lui aussi savait que tout n'était pas encore gagné, que la guérison de son fiancé demanderait encore beaucoup d'efforts de leur part a tout les deux, mais il savait également qu'à eux deux ils étaient plus forts que tout.

Quand ils rentrèrent au chalet, peu avant l'heure du déjeuner, ils découvrirent avec surprise une voiture garée devant la maison. À peine entrés dans le chalet, une tornade brune fondit sur Alec pour l'enserrer dans une étreinte à lui rompre les os.

— Izzy ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? s'exclama le jeune homme en rendant son câlin à sa soeur.

— On voulait vous faire la surprise, papa et maman nous ont proposé de garder Matthew et le Président Miaou pour qu'on puisse vous rejoindre plus tôt !

— On a sauté dans le premier avion et nous voilà ! fit la voix de Jace dans le dos d'Alec.

Ce dernier se retourna et découvrit Jace, Clary et Simon qui lui souriaient. Une explosion de bonheur déferla dans les veines du jeune homme et il se précipita pour les serrer contre lui pour un câlin groupé, sous le regard attendri de Magnus et Isabelle.

La troupe partagea un déjeuner dans la joie de se retrouver, tout en débattant de l'activité de l'après-midi. Jace proposait d'aller taquiner les pistes en ski ou snowboard, tandis que Simon envisageait plutôt une randonnée en raquettes.

— Et si on allait balader en motoneige ? proposa à son tour Magnus. Ça donnerait à la fois les sensations de la glisse et le plaisir des paysages de la randonnée, tout en préservant les jambes d'Alec, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

— Oh oui! Super idée! s'exclama Isabelle en tapant dans ses mains.

— Génial! J'ai toujours rêvé de monter un de ces engins! renchérit Jace.

— Pff après moi, ça te paraîtra monotone! lança Clary avec un sourire malicieux.

A la remarque de la rousse, Simon et Alec manquèrent de s'étrangler avec leur bouchée de nourriture, Isabelle pouffa tandis que Jace et Magnus la dévisageaient avec de grands yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte.

— Clarissa Fray! s'exclama Magnus faussement choqué. Je ne te savais pas si dévergondée!

— Tu croyais que ce privilège t'était réservé? demanda innocemment la jeune femme en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Jace, Isabelle et Magnus éclatèrent de rire face à la répartie de la rousse, bientôt rejoints par Simon et Alec.

Une fois le repas fini, les six amis se changèrent puis se mirent en route pour la station où la location de moto neige était proposée. Sur place, un moniteur leur expliqua le maniement des engins, puis leur souhaita une bonne après midi. Magnus, Isabelle et Clary montèrent respectivement derrière Alec, Simon et Jace qui se firent un plaisir de pousser leur appareil à pleine puissance dès que possible, faisant couiner leur passager de frayeur.

Installé sur la moto, les bras de Magnus encerclant fermement sa taille, et le vent froid lui fouettant le visage, Alec se sentait libre. Il oubliait enfin ses problèmes et ses peurs, et il s'autorisait enfin à profiter des quelques instants de bonheur qui lui étaient accordés.

Magnus pouvait sentir la respiration et les battements de coeur de son fiancé, il sentait son excitation mais également son apaisement et sa sérénité. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela chez son amant. L'indonésien était à la fois ému et empli de joie que cet homme écorché par la vie, mais d'une force extraordinaire, cet homme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie puisse enfin goûter au bonheur qu'il méritait.

Après une heure de promenade, le groupe fit une halte à proximité d'un lac gelé. Clary en profita pour sortir un grand thermos de chocolat chaud qu'ils avaient préparé avant de partir et servit tout le monde. Jace défia Alec et Simon dans un course de vitesse sur le lac gelé tandis que Magnus, Isabelle, et Clary restaient installés sur des rochers au soleil. La brune profita de l'absence de son jumeau pour questionner son meilleur ami, son regard inquiet ne quittant pas les trois hommes qui s'amusaient au loin.

— Comment va-t'il Mag's?

L'indonésien laissa échapper un léger soupir en regardant lui aussi son fiancé s'amuser avec son frère et son ami.

— Ca dépend des jours... Je suppose. dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux jeunes femmes tournèrent un regard interrogateur vers lui, l'incitant silencieusement à développer.

— Disons que depuis qu'il a quitté l'hôpital il va mieux, bien que certains sujets restent encore... Disons sensibles, comme vous avez pu le voir l'autre fois avec tes parents. Heureusement ses séances avec Jem l'aident énormément à retrouver une certaine paix intérieure, il parvient à mettre des mots sur ce qui lui est arrivé, mais il est encore loin de l'accepter... Il continue à faire des cauchemars, et même si leur fréquence est de moins en moins élevée, j'ai la sensation qu'ils le dévastent toujours autant... Les entraînements lui font également beaucoup de bien, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a que là qu'il est pleinement heureux. acheva Magnus avec un sourire triste.

Isabelle et Clary percevant la peine de leur ami échangèrent un regard. La brune se rapprocha de lui et enlaça ses épaules dans une étreinte pleine de douceur et de soutient. Magnus étouffa un sanglot tandis qu'une larme solitaire s'échappait de ses yeux. Il essuya rapidement sa joue alors qu'Isabelle demandait doucement:

— Et entre vous?

— Dans l'ensemble ça va, mais encore une fois ça dépend des jours. Certaines fois il est câlin et doux à tel point que j'ai la sensation de retrouver le Alec d'avant tout ça, mais parfois, il sursaute à peine je l'effleure, il est distant, et je ne vois que de la peur dans son regard... Je... Merde... J'ai l'impression que dans ces moments-là il est encore comme bloqué dans cette soirée, comme s'il la revivait en boucle, et je... Je sais pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide... Je... J'ai pas pu l'aider ce jour-là... J'ai rien fait pour empêcher ce connard de lui faire ça... Je... balbutia l'indonésien, de nouveaux sanglots étouffant sa gorge.

— Hey hey Mag's, chuuut... Cesses de te torturer avec ça. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as fait ce que tu as pu ce jour-là, et par l'ange mon frère est toujours en vie grâce à toi!

— J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir faire plus... murmura Magnus.

— C'est ce que tu fais chaque jour depuis qu'il est sorti du coma Mag's. dit Clary en lui pressant doucement la main.

— Elle a raison Honey. fit Isabelle. Depuis deux mois tu te mets entre parenthèse pour l'aider à surmonter tout ça, tu fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour lui apporter quelques petits éclats de bonheur, et c'est tout ce dont il a besoin, savoir que tu le soutiens et que tu es là pour lui de façon inconditionnelle. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Magnus, je n'aurais jamais pu rêver d'un meilleur homme pour mon frère, alors ne doutes pas de toi, jamais.

Magnus regarda ses deux amies avec un petit sourire, des larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues.

— Merci les filles...

Les deux jeunes femmes séchèrent les larmes de leur ami avant de lui faire un câlin empli de douceur et de soutient.

— En tout cas, l'idée de ce week-end était excellente, il a l'air tellement heureux. dit Clary en reportant son regard sur leurs compagnons aux loin.

— Oui, je crois que quitter New York lui a été bénéfique. répondit Magnus avec un sourire tendre. Et puis...

L'indonésien s'interrompit en s'apercevant qu'il avait été sur le point de révéler la soirée de la veille à ses amies. Non pas qu'il soit pudique à propos de sa vie sexuelle, bien au contraire, mais il craignait que son fiancé prenne mal qu'il prenne la liberté d'en parler.

— Et puis...? répéta Isabelle en haussant les sourcils pour inciter son ami à poursuivre.

— Rien, oublies. répondit Magnus en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

— Alors ça c'est mal me connaître! Craches le morceau Bane! s'exclama la brune en lui pinçant la joue.

— Tu ferais mieux de parler, Isabelle connaît des techniques d'interrogatoire on ne peut plus efficaces, et crois-moi tu veux pas les connaître aussi! dit Clary en éclatant de rire.

— Je peux pas...

— Mais si tu peux! Alleeeez! fit la brune en lui lançant un regard attendrissant.

Magnus regarda tour à tour les deux jeunes femmes qui attendaient sa confession comme des petite filles à qui on aurait promis la plus belle des poupées. Il pouffa face à leur bouille suppliante en secouant la tête.

— D'accord, mais vous le gardez pour vous, pas un mot à Alec, ni à vos chéris! Et pas de cris, ni sautillements quand je vous aurais dit! Vous restez calmes!

— Promis! dirent-elles d'une même voix.

— Bien... Hum... Il se peut que hier soir, Alec et moi on ait fait l'amour.

Les deux jeunes femmes fixèrent l'indonésien la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Magnus avait eu l'occasion de se confier à ses amies au sujet des difficultés sexuelles qu'Alec et lui rencontraient, Isabelle et Clary savaient donc à quel point cette nouvelle devait ravir l'indonésien.

— Oh Mag's je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux! s'exclama la brune en serrant Magnus contre elle.

Non loin de là, Alec, Jace et Simon venaient d'éteindre le moteur de leur engins et revenaient vers leurs conjoints. Alec fronça les sourcils en voyant l'étreinte entre son fiancé et sa soeur, s'interrogeant sur sa raison.

— Tout va bien? questionna le brun en s'approchant.

Magnus et Isabelle sursautèrent légèrement avant de se détacher et de regarder Alec qui les observait le regard empli de questions. L'indonésien lui offrir un large sourire tout en se levant pour venir l'enlever et déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres rendues froides par la température environnante.

— À merveille mon ange, vous vous êtes bien amusés tous les trois?

— C'était génial ! s'exclama Jace.

— Extra! renchérit Simon.

— Et vous? demanda Alec en espérant en savoir plus au sujet de la conversation entre son fiancé et les filles.

— Bien, on était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'on pourrait faire après être rentré. Isabelle proposait qu'on aille se détendre dans des sources chaudes, qu'est ce que vous en pensez? répondit Magnus en détournant habilement les interrogations du brun.

La proposition fut acceptée avec enthousiasme et le petit groupe reprit la route pour rentrer de la ballade en scooter des neiges. Alec avait bien remarqué que son compagnon avait détourné la conversation, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer sa curiosité quant à la teneur de la discussion entre Magnus et les filles. Heureusement, il était patient, et il trouverait un moyen de faire parler l'indonésien, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Deux heures plus tard, le groupe d'amis arrivait devant l'établissement de sources chaudes. Il s'agissait d'un grand complexe thermal en plein air composé de plusieurs bassins de pierre, alimentés par de petites chutes d'eau recréant un effet naturel. Les bassins étaient reliés entre eux par de petits canaux dans lesquels circulait un léger courant pour donner l'effet de rivières. Enfin, de petites alcôves et grottes étaient dissimulées çà et là, offrant un peu d'intimité à ceux qui le souhaitaient.

Le groupe se sépara pour rejoindre les vestiaires, d'un côté les filles, de l'autre les garçons. Alec profita de l'occasion pour partager une cabine avec son compagnon et tenter de l'interroger à propos de l'étreinte qu'il avait surpris entre lui et sa soeur.

— On risque d'être plutôt à l'étroit à deux dans la même cabine, non? demanda Magnus alors qu'Alec refermait la porte derrière lui.

— Comme si ça t'ennuyait de te retrouver à l'étroit dans une cabine avec moi. répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire taquin.

— Je plaide coupable, surtout si j'ai l'occasion de te voir te déshabiller devant moi. dit l'indonésien d'une voix suave faisant glousser Alec.

— Tu pourrais avoir plus que ça si... commença le jeune homme, laissant délibérément sa phrase en suspend.

— Si...? encouragea Magnus, curieux de connaître les conditions de son fiancé et quelle serait sa récompense s'il consentait à s'y plier.

— Si tu me disais ce que vous vous racontiez avec Izzy et Clary au bord du lac cet après-midi.

L'indonésien laissa échapper un léger soupir. Il aurait du se douter qu'Alec poserait des questions après l'avoir vu dans les bras de sa soeur. Il avait espéré échapper à l'interrogatoire, mais c'était sans compter la curiosité du jeune homme.

— Oh rien de bien passionnant je le crains... tenta Magnus en haussant les épaules.

— Mag's... commença Alec en s'approchant de son amant jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le mur derrière lui. N'essaie pas de me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien, je te connais tu cherches à me cacher quelque chose.

Le jeune homme glissa ses mains sur les hanches de l'indonésien et plongea délicatement dans sa gorge pour y déposer quelques baisers le faisant frissonner. Alec sourit contre la peau de son fiancé, il savait que ce dernier ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps.

— J'attends Magnus. murmura t'il en se collant davantage contre son corps.

— Alexander... Je... Les autres nous attendent... gémit l'indonésien qui commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son jean.

— Oh! Dans ce cas tu préfères que j'arrête? demanda le jeune homme en regardant son amant dans les yeux les sourcils levés.

— Pas vraiment non...

— Bien, dans ce cas craches le morceau et je te promets de terminer ce que j'ai commencé dès qu'on rentre à la maison ce soir. dit Alec d'une voix ouvertement séductrice en glissant ses mains sur les fesses fermes de l'indonésien.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un nouveau gémissement. Le jeune homme était particulièrement dur en affaires, et savait parfaitement comment obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de Magnus. Rouvrant les yeux, celui-ci tomba sur le regard d'Alec qui attendait ses aveux. Il soupira et se décida enfin à avouer la teneur de sa conversation avec les filles plus tôt dans l'après midi.

— Ta soeur voulait savoir comment tu vas, je lui ai donc raconté, et il se peut qu'au cours de la conversation j'ai dit qu'on a fait l'amour hier soir...

Alec ferma les yeux et soupira, il aurait du se douter que cette soirée ne resterait pas secrète bien longtemps, après tout son fiancé était tout sauf pudique, et parler de sa vie sexuelle ne le gênait nullement contrairement à lui. Ajouter à cela la curiosité maladive de sa jumelle, la situation actuelle était courue d'avance.

— Tu m'en veux? demanda timidement Magnus.

Alec rouvrit les yeux et offrit un sourire tendre à son fiancé.

— Non. J'imagine que j'aurais dû me douter que tu en parlerais à Izzy tôt ou tard, après tout elle est ta meilleure amie. Tant que tu ne rentres pas dans les détails de nos ébats, ça me va. dit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

— Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de mon fiancé? pouffa Magnus, surpris qu'Alec réagisse aussi bien.

— Que veux-tu je me suis fait une raison, je vais épouser une pipelette pas pudique pour un sou!

Magnus gloussa et vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

— Ca veut dire que j'aurais droit à ma récompense pour avoir parlé?

— Hey les gars! Vous faites quoi? Ca fait une demi-heure que vous êtes enfermés là dedans! On vous attend! cria Jace à travers la porte de la cabine.

Les deux amants sursautèrent avant de pouffer et de se changer en vitesse tout en répondant qu'ils arrivaient. Alors qu'Alec venait de ranger ses affaires dans son sac et s'apprêtait à sortir de la cabine, Magnus le retint par le bras.

— Attends... Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Alec se retourna vers le regard envieux de son fiancé et avec un sourire espiègle, il le plaqua contre le mur avant de se coller contre lui et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ses mains s'aventurant dangereusement dans le maillot de bain de son amant pour y caresser son sexe qui s'érigea immédiatement sous l'attention. Dans un gémissement, Magnus s'agrippa à la nuque du jeune homme tout en se pressant contre sa paume. Quelques instants plus tard, Alec se sépara de son fiancé, le souffle court et plongea son regard dans les yeux ambrés débordants de désir de Magnus.

— Un petit avant goût de ce que je te réserve, mais il va falloir être patient, comme tu l'as dit, les autres nous attendent. murmura le jeune homme avec un sourire avant de déverrouiller la porte de la cabine.

— Qu... Alec! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça! s'exclama Magnus en écarquillant les yeux.

— On parie? répondit le brun avec un sourire espiègle avant de sortir de la cabine sous le regard médusé de l'indonésien.


	17. Chapter 17

En sortant de la cabine, Alec poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en constatant que Jace et Simon ne se trouvaient pas là à l'attendre. En effet il lui aurait été assez gênant d'expliquer pourquoi son maillot de bain était déformé par une érection monstrueuse, d'autant qu'il s'était lui même mit dans cette situation. Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers les douches où il se plongea sous le jet d'eau froide histoire de se remette les idées en place et de faire baisser la tension dans son bas ventre. Depuis la veille où il avait enfin réussi à passer outre ses peurs, son désir pour Magnus n'avait cessé de croître, et depuis le matin où ils avaient été interrompus, il ne rêvait que d'une chose, quelques instants seul avec son fiancé afin de laisser libre cours à ses envies trop longtemps retenues.

Un fois son self-contrôle retrouvé, le jeune homme rejoignit les bassins où se trouvaient déjà ses amis. Il frissonna quand l'air glacé de l'extérieur entra en contact avec sa peau humide, et il se dépêcha de se plonger dans la chaleur salvatrice de l'eau chaude.

— Magnus n'est pas avec toi? questionna Isabelle, un sourcil levé.

— Hum, il...Euh... Il devait passer aux toilettes avant, il m'a demandé de ne pas l'attendre. répondit Alec mal à l'aise.

Les quatre autres semblèrent croire son explication et retournèrent à leur conversation à laquelle Alec ne prit pas part, préférant faire quelques brasses en attendant son amant.

Magnus de son côté était encore complètement abasourdi par le coup que venait de lui faire son fiancé. Il y avait bien longtemps que le jeune homme ne s'était pas montré joueur de la sorte... En réalité c'était peut être même la première fois! Mais Magnus, bien que frustré d'avoir été laissé à son triste sort, et complètement excité, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Alec reprenait le contrôle de la meilleure des façons, ce qui ravissait l'indonésien, d'autant plus que le jeune home avait clairement laissé entendre qu'il comptait bien accéder aux désirs de son homme plus tard dans la soirée. Magnus n'avait donc plus qu'à se montrer patient tout en tâchant de contrôler au mieux les réactions de son corps aux images que son esprit lui envoyait par anticipation.

Quelques minutes après le départ d'Alec, l'indonésien ouvrit à son tour la porte de la cabine et jeta un œil à l'extérieur. Ne voyant personne aux alentours, il quitta l'espace exigu et se dirigea vers les douches où à l'instar de son fiancé , il calma ses ardeurs sous un jet d'eau froide avant d'aller retrouver ses amis dans la chaleur des sources. En s'approchant du groupe, il fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas son amant.

— Alec n'est pas avec vous?

— Il est allé nager, il est parti vers ce bras de rivière. expliqua Simon en désignant un cours d'eau qui partait un peu plus loin sur la gauche.

— Tu devrais le rejoindre, je l'ai trouvé assez étrange tout à l'heure quand il est arrivé. dit Jace qui tenait Clary enlacée contre lui comme un koala.

Magnus prit quelques secondes pour observer ses amis. Les deux couples transpiraient l'amour, et même s'ils étaient à côté les uns des autres, chacun semblait dans sa bulle de tendresse et d'affection. Ce doux spectacle faisait plaisir à voir, après tant de mois à souffrir et à s'inquiéter ensemble, il avait tissé des liens très forts avec eux et il aimait profondément ces personnes qui l'avaient accueilli comme un membre de leur famille dès l'instant où il avait rejoint la troupe.

— Je vais aller voir si tout va bien. dit-il avant de rejoindre en quelques brasses le bras de rivière que Simon lui avait désigné.

Magnus parcourut la rivière en se laissant paresseusement porter par le courant, profitant de la chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau. Alors qu'il passait à proximité d'une sorte de petite caverne rocheuse à l'abri des regards, un bras s'enroula autours de sa taille et le tira dans la pénombre. Ne s'étant pas attendu à cela, il laissa échapper un petit couinement de surprise avant de reconnaître le propriétaire des bras musclés qui l'enlaçaient fermement. Magnus sourit et se fondit un peu plus dans l'étreinte pleine de douceur que lui offrait son fiancé, la tête rejetée sur son épaule, laissant libre accès aux baisers qu'Alec s'appliquait à déposer délicatement dans sa gorge.

— Je te cherchais, je pensais te trouver avec les autres. chuchota Magnus pour ne pas briser le calme de la petite caverne.

— Je voulais profiter d'un moment de calme seulement avec toi. murmura Alec tout contre son oreille le faisant frissonner.

Alors que Magnus allait répondre, l'une des mains du jeune homme glissa doucement sur son ventre en une caresse délicate, puis descendit sur l'entre jambe de l'indonésien qui ne put retenir un gémissement alors que son corps entier réagissait à la caresse. Après l'épisode de la cabine, tout son être était à fleur de peau, et il eut la sensation que son sang se mettait à bouillir dans ses veines à mesure que l'excitation reprenait possession de lui.

Alec sourit en sentant les réactions de son amant, qui lui donnaient une sensation de puissance et de contrôle qu'il avait cru perdue depuis le drame, il avait besoin de ce contrôle, et il ne désirait qu'une chose, se laisser pleinement envahir par cette impression grisante qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il n'avait désormais plus qu'une idée en tête, assouvir son besoin de faire l'amour à son compagnon à même la roche de la caverne, et ce même si n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre dans une posture pour le moins gênante. A mesure qu'il se laissait guider par ses désirs, ses baisers et ses caresses devenaient plus pressantes, et Magnus ne tarda pas à n'être plus que sensations et gémissements sous les mains expertes de son amant.

Alec avait débarrassé l'indonésien de son maillot de bain et s'employait à présent à le branler, tandis que son autre main caressait sensuellement son torse finement musclé, jouant parfois avec ses tétons. En plus de ces attentions qui rendaient déjà fou l'homme entre ses bras, Alec s'appliquait également à suçoter et mordiller la peau fine et sensible de son cou, de façon à ce que Magnus ne sache plus où donner de la tête sous tant de sensations exquises.

— Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi mon amour... murmura le brun d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Le gémissement de pur plaisir qui lui répondit; car c'était tout ce dont Magnus était à présent capable; eut raison des dernières retenues du jeune homme. Il retourna son fiancé face à lui et plongea sur ses lèvres pour lui offrir un baiser empli d'amour, de passion, d'urgence et de désir, tout en glissant l'une de ses mains sur ses fesses en quête de son intimité qu'il caressa doucement avant d'y glisser un doigt. Magnus se tendit légèrement suite à cette intrusion avant de gémir de plus belle quand Alec ajouta un second doigts au premier et se mit à alterner mouvements de ciseaux pour le préparer et massage sur son point de plaisir. L'indonésien crevait de désir pour l'homme qui lui infligeait mille délices, il voulait l'enlacer, le toucher, lui rendre ne serait-ce qu'un dixième des attentions qu'il lui donnait, malheureusement pour lui, Alec dans sa fougue avait endossé un rôle de dominant, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de le toucher au delà du visage et du haut du buste. Malgré tout, Magnus se raccrocha au peu de choses que lui offrait son fiancé, et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides et tira doucement dessus tout en se pressant davantage contre le corps musclé de son amant.

Quand Alec jugea que son fiancé était suffisamment préparé, il le retourna de nouveau et le poussa contre le mur de la caverne. Il retira à la hâte son maillot de bain et vint se coller contre le dos de Magnus qui tendit instinctivement les fesses en arrière, invitant silencieusement le jeune homme à le prendre. Ce dernier arrima fermement ses mains aux hanches de son fiancé avant de s'insinuer en lui en une seule longue poussée les faisant gémir de bonheur à l'unisson. Alec stoppa tout mouvement, laissant quelques instants à son compagnon pour s'habituer à l'intrusion, mais ce dernier ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille se mit rapidement à remuer ses hanches, faisant perdre la tête au brun. Celui-ci lâcha le bassin de son amant, remonta ses mains sur celles de Magnus appuyées contre le mur en pierre devant lui. Il entrelaça leurs doigts, tout en collant son torse contre le dos à la peau caramel devant lui, puis entama de longs et sensuels vas et viens. La sensation de leurs peaux nues et brûlantes se frottant l'une contre mêlée à la chaleur de l'eau fit voir des étoiles aux deux hommes qui ne retinrent bientôt plus leurs gémissements à mesure que leur plaisir prenait son essor.

— Oh mon amour, c'est si bon d'être en toi, tu me rends fou... haleta Alec, le visage plongé dans la nuque de son amant.

— Ahn... Alexander... Continues... C'est... C'est trop bon! s'écria Magnus alors que d'un mouvement ajusté le jeune homme percuta sa prostate l'envoyant non loin du paradis.

Gardant le même angle de poussée afin de procurer le maximum de plaisir et de sensations à son fiancé, Alec accéléra ses coups de hanche pour les envoyer au septième ciel.

— Les gars? Vous êtes où? appela soudain la voix de Jace non loin de là, faisant se figer Alec.

— Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? grogna Magnus qui chercha à bouger ses hanches pour ne pas perdre la route de l'orgasme qui menaçait de l'engloutir quelques secondes auparavant.

Alec lui fit signe de se taire, espérant que son frère passerait son chemin et surtout qu'il ne verrait pas la petite caverne où ils étaient dissimulés.

— Alec? appela une nouvelle fois Jace, cette fois beaucoup plus proche d'eux.

— Jace, si tu tiens à la vie, tire-toi! cria le jeune homme.

— Qu'est-ce que vous...

— Bordel Jace casse-toi! cria Magnus à son tour.

Le blond eut un petit rire en comprenant à quel genre d'activité s'adonnaient les deux hommes avant qu'il ne débarque.

— Vous devriez vous dépêcher, l'établissement va pas tarder à fermer ses portes! lança t'il avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

Alec se retira délicatement de Magnus qui grogna de mécontentement en se retournant vers son amant avec une moue boudeuse.

— Ca fait déjà trois fois aujourd'hui, je vais finir par croire qu'on nous a jeté au mauvais sort!

Alec pouffa face à la frustration de son amant et tenta de le dérider en lui embrassant délicatement l'angle de la mâchoire, puis en déviant doucement dans sa gorge qu'il prit soin de titiller du bout de la langue avant d'y laisser une jolie marque violacée. Un petit gémissement franchit la barrière des lèvres de l'indonésien qui se cambra contre le torse du jeune homme alors que son sexe qui était retombé suite à l'intrusion de Jace s'érigeait à nouveau.

— Alexander...

— Mh? marmonna celui-ci le visage toujours enfoui contre le cou de son amant.

— Je crois que si tu ne finis pas ce que tu as commencé, je vais en crever... soupira Magnus au comble du désespoir.

Alec releva la tête pour faire face à son fiancé, et un sourire radieux illumina ses traits, faisant pétiller ses prunelles cobalt.

— Comme vous voudrez... murmura t'il d'une voix sensuelle chargée de désir.

Il saisit son amant par les fesses et le souleva afin qu'il puisse enrouler ses jambes autours de sa taille, puis sans prévenir, il le pénétra à nouveau brusquement, le faisant crier de plaisir. Alec mit en place un rythme rapide et s'employa à atteindre la prostate de l'indonésien à chaque poussée afin de le rendre ivre de plaisir. Magnus s'accrocha du mieux qu'il put aux épaules du jeune homme, le dos plaqué contre la roche, la tête rejetée en arrière. Le plaisir que lui procurait Alec était divin et lui faisait tourner la tête à tel point qu'il ne tarda pas à être foudroyé par un puissant orgasme. Le jeune homme le rejoignit en quelques vas et viens supplémentaires, étouffant son cri d'extase dans le cou de son fiancé.

Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes, incapables du moindre mouvement, puis une fois redescendus de leur nuage de bonheur, Alec reposa son amant au sol et ils renfilèrent leur maillot de bain. Ils quittèrent la caverne avec un sourire complice et rejoignirent les vestiaires où ils de dépêchèrent de se changer, faisant l'impasse sur la douche par manque de temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent l'établissement sous le regard courroucé de la personne gérant l'accueil qui devait attendre avec impatience de pouvoir fermer. Leurs amis les attendaient dehors, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux et écharpes, grelottant de froid.

— On a failli attendre les gars! J'espère au moins que ça en valait la peine! fit Jace avec un sourire goguenard, lui valant une tape derrière la tête de la part de sa soeur. Hey! Aïeuh! s'exclama t'il en se frottant le crâne.

— C'est pas parce que tu n'as pas su saisir l'occasion de faire la même chose que tu dois te montrer jaloux!

— Je suis pas...

— Oh si tu l'es! Et pour répondre à ta question, oui ça en valait largement la peine! répondit Alec avec un large sourire.

Le reste du groupe explosa de rire en voyant la moue boudeuse qu'arbora le blond face à la répartie de son frère, puis tous se hâtèrent de rejoindre leurs voitures pour rentrer au chalet se mettre au chaud.

A l'image de la journée, la soirée se révéla être des plus agréables. Le groupe d'amis savoura un copieux repas autours d'une fondue savoyarde (NDLR: pas très américain je sais, mais je pouvais pas passer sur la fondue, le fromage c'est la vie!), discutant de sujets légers comme le cirque et leur entraînement, leur ballade de l'après-midi, ou encore l'escapade coquine d'Alec et Magnus aux sources chaudes.

Après le repas, la fatigue se faisant ressentir, Isabelle et Simon rejoignirent leur chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux quatre autres. Jace et Clary quant à eux ne tardèrent pas à s'éclipser également, souhaitant profiter de la fin de soirée à deux dans le jacuzzi. Magnus et Alec les regardèrent s'éloigner avec un sourire, se doutant que leurs activités aux bains leur avait donné des idées, mais ils ne dirent rien, car après tout eux aussi avaient le droit de s'accorder quelques folies ailleurs que dans un lit.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Magnus vint se blottir dans les bras de son fiancé, en nichant la tête dans son cou, et tout deux profitèrent de l'instant en silence, observant seulement le ballet des flammes dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

— Je t'aime. souffla Alec au bout d'un long moment à faire le tri dans ses pensées et ses émotions, puis avant que son fiancé ne puisse se redresser ou répondre quoi que ce soit, il poursuivit: je t'aime plus que tout au monde, Magnus. J'ai une chance incroyable de t'avoir dans ma vie. Tu m'as sauvé, et tu continues de me sauver chaque jour en prenant soin de moi, en étant aussi compréhensif et patient avec moi. J'ai su retrouver le bonheur grâce à toi et ton amour, je vois enfin une fin heureuse à tout ça. Et je suis conscient que je me suis montré particulièrement ingrat et détestable avec toi, alors je voudrais m'excuser pour ça, et surtout te remercier pour être toujours resté malgré l'abruti que j'ai pu être...

Magnus qui avait écouté silencieusement la confession de son compagnon sentit les battements de son coeur accélérer sensiblement en entendant sa voix chargée d'émotions. Il se redressa doucement pour plonger son regard dans celui de son fiancé.

— Alexander, il n'y a rien dont tu doives t'excuser, tes réactions sont on ne peut plus normales au vu de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Je ne dirais pas que c'était une partie de plaisir tous les jours pour moi, mais je comprends et je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Après tout, ne dit-on pas "pour le meilleur et pour le pire"? acheva t'il avec un sourire faisant glousser Alec.

— On dit ça aux mariages en général, or on n'est pas encore mariés il me semble?

— Non, en effet, mais j'ai bon espoir que ça devienne bientôt une réalité. Enfin, si tu veux toujours de moi?

— Serais-tu en train de me demander si je veux toujours t'épouser? demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire espiègle.

Magnus hocha doucement la tête.

— Dans ce cas, il va falloir faire une meilleure demande que ça, parce que là c'est pas suffisamment convaincant! répliqua Alec feignant d'être déçu.

L'indonésien fit un sourire éblouissant à son amant, puis il se leva, entraînant Alec avec lui. Il prit délicatement ses mains dans les siennes, plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans les yeux cobalt de son amant qui le faisaient tomber amoureux de lui chaque fois davantage, et sans jamais rompre le lien qui les unissait, il s'agenouilla aux pieds du jeune homme.

— Alexander Lightwood, tu es l'amour de ma vie, mon âme soeur, tu es mon tout, mon univers. Chaque cellule de mon être a besoin de toi pour vivre, j'ai besoin de toi, de ton amour pour vivre. Jamais je n'ai aimé aussi profondément que je t'aime. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon âme, je t'aime à en crever, je t'aime bien plus que ma propre vie. Alors par pitié Alexander, accepte une nouvelle fois de m'épouser, car sans toi je ne suis rien, mais avec toi, je suis tout. Aku cinta kamu.

Magnus avait prononcé sa demande d'une voix vibrante de sincérité et l'amour qui fit chavirer le coeur d'Alec. Ce dernier inspira profondément pour endiguer les larmes qui menaçaient de parler à ses yeux, puis d'un mouvement doux, il fit se relever son fiancé.

— Ça sera toujours oui pour toi mon amour. Je ne veux que toi depuis que je t'ai rencontré, et je t'aime chaque jour un peu plus que le précédent alors oui Magnus Bane je veux t'épouser. murmura le jeune homme avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Magnus une infinie tendresse.

Le coeur de l'indonésien fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine et il répondit au baiser avec ardeur en enroulant ses bras autours de son cou. Alec fut tout d'abord surprit, mais ne tarda pas à adopter la même passion, ancrant ses mains aux hanches de Magnus pour le presser contre lui.

Sans se détacher l'un de l'autre, les deux amants se laissèrent doucement tomber sur le canapé, où leurs mains se montèrent peu à peu plus aventureuse, tandis que leur respiration se hachait sous la passion qui les animait. Quelques gémissements se firent entendre, des vêtements volèrent dans la pièce et leur étreinte se fit plus passionnée, mais ça, et le reste de la nuit leur appartient...

* * *

Et voila pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous avez aimé découvrir la suite des aventures d'Alec et Magnus!

Pour la suite je suis en cours d'écriture, et il reste grosso modo 4 chapitres et un épilogue, que je vous livrerais dès que possible (pas de délai sorry).

A bientôt!


End file.
